Melodias , ritmo y amor
by Asagui Yakuza
Summary: Eren Jeager es un joven talento musical que se adentrara al mundo de la música en compañía del gran cantautor Levi , quien primero le hará la vida imposible para luego descubrir que es mas lo que los une que lo que los separa, demostrando que las peores personas pueden cambiar por amor, la historia se desarrolla en la época actual país Japón
1. Capítulo 1 Disco Manía

Nota de la autora: ante todo agradezco el que comiences esta historia, espero sea de tu agrado, contiene BOYS LOVE osea Levi X Eren clasificación T

La historia se desarrolla, en la época actual, país Japón, Eren tiene 17 años , Levi llega a los 25.

Lemon, en el futuro de la historia -

Melodías, ritmo y amor

capitulo 1 Disco manía

Eren no era el chico mas inteligente en la escuela, ni el mas apuesto, era tachado como normal, ser normal , es que, según la sociedad, mantienes un estándar de las cosas que haces, no eres muy brillante ni tampoco el peor, solo era un ser humano mas en el planeta viviendo, ocupando espacio, o eso pensaban los demás y eso quería demostrar el ...

Todas las tardes que Eren tenia libres, estudiaba por su cuenta música, tanto como leer una partitura, las bases para componer una melodía, había muchas veces intentado componer, pero nada le gustaba y todas las hojas en las que anotaba sus ideas terminaba en la basura, tocaba el piano, la guitarra y también la flauta, entre otros instrumentos, su sueño era aprender en una academia en donde enseñaba, el cantante del momento, el canta autor Levi, desde que dio su debut, eren era todavía un niño cuando lo vio, pero esa forma de cantar, bailar e incluso componer, sentía algo mas que maravilloso , Eren quería ser como el, y si eso estaba en sus planes tenia que esforzarse al máximo.

Esa mañana del día 5 de Noviembre, el destino de este joven soñador estaría por iniciarse, lleno de otras aventuras que el no esperaba

_eren se levanto temprano, se baño, vistió , desayuno y camino a la estación de tren que tomaba todos los días, solo que esta vez con un destino diferente a la escuela, cuando compraba su boleto enfrente de el una joven de cabello castaño, parecia forzar la vista al ver la lista de precios y lugares que se encontraba a un medio metro de la vista del publico, un poco impaciente por la tardanza de la mujer, se atrevió a decir_

-eh, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero , ¿no alcanza a ver los precios verdad?

_la mujer volteo precipitadamente y se topo cara a cara con el _

-ah? si jovencita jajaja , hace rato perdí mis anteojos, y no alcanzo a ver nada.

-...soy hombre.._mascullo eren un poco molesto_

-ahora tiene sentido porque tu voz suena tan varonil jajajajaja, te alague sin querer tesoro, debes ser muy apuesto

-se lo agradezco.., am puedo ayudarla a comprar su boleto si quiere

-oh en serio? que muchacho tan amable, pero no quiero incomodarte_puso una de sus manos detrás de la nuca_

-no es molestia, ¿a donde va?

-voy al centro, donde esta la compañía discográfica Maria Wall

-e-enserio? yo también

-oouh eres entonces mi ángel caído del cielo muchacho, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

-me llamo Eren, Eren Jeager , señorita y el gusto es mio

-Hanji :::: , ow eres un pan de Dios, ven dame la mano que casi no veo mas allá de mi nariz, jajajajajaaja

-jejeje _rio nerviosamente, al ser tocado por la joven que le tomo del brazo con mucha confianza pero no le incomodo_ no se preocupe llegaremos en un dos por tres,

-¿siempre eres así de amable?

-no , solo con las personas que me agradan a primera vista

-me gustaría decirte lo mismo pero no veo nada

_ambos rien fuerte ante el chiste de Hanji, el tren llega y ambos suben, Eren la acerca al asiento y se coloca al lado de ella_

-y para que vas a las disquera Maria eh Erencito?

-("erencito?) pues conseguí trabajo, me interesa la música, lo que pude conseguir ahora es por ayuda de un amigo mio que trabaja ahí, afinare instrumentos

-oooooouh debes entonces de tener un oído muy bueno y prodigio, no a cualquiera lo dejan hacer eso en Maria Wall.

-es por esa razón que me esforzare al máximo

-bien por ti muchacho, y ¿quien es tu amigo? espero no te incomode mi pregunta .

-Se llama Erwin Smith

-¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?_hanji grito tan fuerte que todos los del tren voltearon a verlos_ ¿Ese hombre es tu amigo?!

-s-si lo es_contesto algo asustado por la reacción de su acompañante_

-¿cuando? donde? por que?!

-bueno es que, hace mucho tiempo que es amigo de mi familia, y mio también, en lo personal no entiendo su reacción...

-¿bromeas?¡ Erwin es el segundo hombre más anti-social que conozco, apenas y me dirige la palabra al igual que a las personas que trabajan para el , y dices tu ¿que es tu amigo?

-bueno yo..._responde nervioso_no sabia que tenían tan mala impresión de el ... es muy amable y le tengo mucha confianza.

-no es eso, es que.. a la gente le agrada y como no, si es nuestro jefe, apuesto , rico, poderoso, con la mejor compañía discográfica a su cargo, y los mejores cantantes haciendo contratos con el .

-¿ah?¡

-¿no sabias que el es el dueño de la compañía discográfica Maria Wall?

-no...

_hanji suspira y se cruza de brazos,_

-¿como eres su amigo y no sabes eso?

-jeje, no me gusta preguntar, si las personas no me comentan sobre su vida privada pues, no considero necesario saber, ademas Erwin a de tener una buena razón , para no decirme así que haré que no escuche nada

-ahora se el porque ,no le haces preguntas de su vida personal a diferencia de mucha gente que le gusta estarlo acosando como buitres aaarg aarg _intenta imitar a uno , no le salen jaja_

-pues la verdad, Erwin se a portado muy bien conmigo, es de mi entera confianza y siempre esta apoyándome yo de igual manera lo haré

-oh que buen muchacho

- ¿ y en que trabaja usted Hanji-san?

-me alegra que preguntes soy manager del famoso cantante autor del momento y de los momentos que le siguen y los que siguen a pesar de que es un amargado y que las cámaras lo hacen ver mas grande de lo que es jajajajajaja, _se levanta de su asiento y hace voz de presentación de peleas de box_ el gran !LEVI ! aplausos

_todos los del tren aplauden y un colado le toma una foto a hanji, y una niña al fondo_

-mira mami esa señora es rara...

-soy ciega no sorda mocosa_se deja caer en el asiento_

-buaaaaa _la niña llora_

_Eren se le queda viendo con la boca abierta, y tartamudea al querer hablar hanji le da una bofetada y reacciona_

-¿e-es manager d-del señor Levi?¡

-eso acabo de decir, y también dije que es enano

-...eso no lo dijo

-pero ahora lo sabes , recuerda lo

-ese no es el punto!, wou debe de ser genial trabajar con el ,_mira hacia el techo del tren ilusionado_ debe ser una persona, muy enigmática , llena de inspiración, y y y _le brillan los ojos_ debe disfrutar todo lo que hace

_hanji solo ve al suelo con cara de "si aja".. y Eren lo nota_

-¿el es así , no?.. verdad?

_pausa dramática_

-pues _se sujeta la barbilla con la mano_ creo que es mejor que lo veas tu y que no te lo cuente yo, queremos conservar tu inocencia

-... muy bien (("¿por que no me quiere decir?, ... Levi, ¿sera que no es como me lo eh imaginado todo este tiempo?"))

_llegan a la disquera y Eren ayuda a Hanji a entrar_

-oh gracias Erencito, cuando estemos en mi oficina, te podrás librar de mi jajajaja,

-no me incomoda su compañía al contrario la estoy disfrutando

-ooouh~~~ que lindo, ¿y dime Eren cuantos años tienes?_se suben a un elevador_

-tengo 17

-AY DIOS seria una asalta cunas , perdóname si intente seducirte

-jajaja, me alaga pero no creo ser su tipo

-cierto te ves mas como del tipo de alguien gruñon y grosero

-¿yo? por qué?

-eres muy inocente y paciente, serias buena mamá

-... ¿mamá?... _se abre el elevador_

-si por eso del instinto maternal , los hombres támbien lo tienen, por eso es que alguno, son buenos en la cocina, y saben de labores domesticas_al bajar del elevador es guiada por el lazarillo Eren por un pasillo lleno de puertas_

-no creo que tenga que ver el instinto maternal Hanji-san

-eso dices , soy 8 años mayor que tu se de lo hablo

-bueno si usted lo dice,

-señorita hanjiii!

_una voz femenina se oye detrás de ellos Eren voltea y ve correr a una mujer pequeña de cabello corto, ojos y cabello claro_

-señorita hanji_respira agitada _ la estábamos esperando

-ah?¡ ¿quien eres? ¿que quieres? EREN NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN

-no no descuide, este yo me presento soy Eren Jeager, me encontré a Hanji-san perdida en la estación del tren , al parecer extravió sus lentes

-oh si _le hace una pequeña reverencia_ mucho gusto me llamo Petra, y te agradezco que cuidaste a la señorita Hanji,

-jejeje _hanji se aferra al brazo de Eren_hazme un favor Petra linda y ve por mis lentes de repuesto en lo que este jovencito me lleva a la cabina de grabación

-p-pero _petra intenta protestar ante la petición de su jefa_

-anda anda

-le advierto que el señor Levi esta muy muy MUY molesto con usted por llegar tarde

-oh bueno, que el intente llegar a la estación vendado de los ojos y si lo logra le aplaudo. yo me encargo de Napoleon tu ve por mis lentes

-em disculpen_dice eren un poco tímido_

-¿que para Erencito?

-necesito llegar después a la oficina directiva , ahí debo de presentarme para entregar unos papeles, que me faltaron en la entrevista de trabajo, ¿sabrán donde...

-oh oh si_hanji lo interrumpe_ te llevare personalmente , cuando tenga mis gafas ¿ a que hora te debes de presentar?

-tengo hasta las 2 pm

-tenemos tiempo ven ven acompáñeme y tu Petra ve ve anda

-si _se va corriendo como llego_

-bien vamos

_eren encontró un letrero colgado en una pared que afortunadamente tenia impresos a donde daba cada pasillo y corredor, tenían que ir por instrucción de Hanji a una cabina de grabación bastante retirada, según Hanji al cantante le gustaba la privacidad y esa cabina era de su uso exclusivo, Eren estaba nervioso, pues sabia que podría toparse con su heroe musical del la infancia pero le daba miedo también por los comentarios de hanji describiéndolo como el mismo diablo, lleno de dudas y después alcanzados por petra quien le dio a Hanji el milagro de ver, llegaron a la cabina_

-wuuuaaajaaa_dice hanji_ es mas lúgubre de lo que recordaba jajaja estaba mejor ciega

-jeje no se ve tan mal

_el pasillo donde se encontraba la cabina era sombrío , y frió, parecía un pasillo de terror de esos en que , sientes que te saltara algo en cualquier momento_

-olvide lo que dije, mejor me voy

-se valiente Eren como yo

-señorita hanji debemos entrar

- vamos Eren

-EEEH?¡ ¿YO? n-no no,

-si si si tu _lo toma de la mano y lo jala al interior_

-PERO NO QUIEROOOoooo _ entran a la cabina y baja el tono al ver gente ahí dentro, con toda la cara roja por la vergüenza de esa primera impresión se intenta calmar y dice_-buenos días...

-Eren! _se escucha una voz varonil que le habla con cierto entusiasmo_ por aquí!

-ah?¡_eren voltea para todos lados y encuentra al dueño de la voz_Erwin-sama

-jajaja me alegra verte ¿pero aquí?

-este bueno yo_dice eren con cierto rubor por la situación_

-es mi culpa _levanta la mano hanji_ este lindo jovencito fue mi ángel de la guarda en la estación de tren, perdi mis lentes en el taxi y cuando intente leer a donde me dirigía, pues simplemente no pude y el _lo toma del brazo_ fue mi apuesto lazarillo

-jajajaja me alegra saber que mi manager estrella fue salvada por mi amigo personal_le pone la mano en el hombro a Eren_ ¿trajiste los papeles que te faltan verdad?

-si _le sonríe_

-que bien, Petra por favor llevártelos, ire a la oficina mas tarde

-enseguida señor_eren le da los papeles que tenia en su mochila y petra se va_

-¿y como puedes ser tan descuidada Hanji? debes de -

_es interrumpido_

-OEH... ¿ya podemos trabajar? ¿o vamos a contar como esta babosa, retrasa mi trabajo? y lo peor de todo, como este mocoso la rescata, debiste dejarla a su suerte me hubieras hecho un favor-

-eres cruel conmigo _le dice hanji con tono triste pero burlón_

-(("es mi idoloooooooo", "actúa natural actúa natural")) _eren se pone derecho , teniendo conocimientos de lo que le habia contado Hanji de el , intenta hablar lo menos posible, pero si mirarlo_

-ademas estas celoso porque a mi si me ayuda la gente sin interés , _hanji se recarga en Eren_

-no se que le viste mocoso a leguas se ve que es mas vieja que tu, y que especialmente tu , eres un niñato que no se sabe ni limpiar la nariz

_eren se queda estático jamas pensó que su ídolo y héroe de la música fuera tan grosero_

-b-bueno yo...a mi me agrada hanji-san pero ,

-gentilmente me rechazo, deberías de aprender algo de el

-¿tsk aprender algo? que? como verme idiota?

_eren baja la cabeza, pero una manos firmes sostienen los hombros de Eren como protegiéndolo_

-Levi, te pido que mejor trabajes ahora que Hanji esta aquí y que solo abras tu boca para cantar _le hace una sonrisa ladina, a lo que Levi no se quedo callado y rápidamente respondió_

-hmp si yo no cantara tu compañía estaria en quiebra_se cruza de brazos en espera de la respuesta de erwin_

-di lo que quieras, pero recuerda que ninguna compañía soportaría que tipo de persona eres en realidad, danos meritos por eso, y estas bajo contrato por lo que no te queda de otra mas que soportarme 15 años mas de tu vida, y si no me quieres en ella, podemos hablar con los abogados...

_Levi solo lo mira con desdén y desprecio, pero erwin no se inmuta y se dirije a Eren quien esta un poco sorprendido_

-llegas en un momento idóneo, están a punto de grabar y necesito que revises los instrumentos

-s-si en seguida lo haré

_Eren , podría parecer ingenuo, pero no lo es, sabia cuando el trabajo era trabajo, se quito su mochila, saco un diapasón y un afinador electrónico, se veía de buena calidad y se puso a trabajar , olvidando a los que tenia a su alrededor ya que si de música se trataba , el mundo no importaba, comenzó con las guitarras , y siguió con lo demás, pero tenia las miradas atentas de los que estaban presentes sobre todo de cierto cantante_

-¿que miras Levi? su trasero? pervertido_le dice hanji al oído_

-eres una _le da un golpe en la cabeza_ no! , ademas eso lo estas haciendo tu

-ssssssshhhhh , oh bueno ¿entonces?_se soba la cabeza_

-es joven, para trabajar aquí

-si es una cajita de sorpresas, espero nos sorprenda mas y mas

_cuando eren termino su trabajo sin siquiera usar sus herramientas que saco, le enseño a los músicos sus instrumentos recién afinados el guitarrista probo el sonido y solo levanto el pulgar arriba en señal de aprobacion y entro a la cabina, seguido por el bajista el violinista y baterista, todos mostraron su agrado de una manera diferente, el ultimo le dio palmadas en la espalda y le dijo_

-vaya me sorprendes, es la primera vez que los escucho sonar tan bien ,

-gracias señor _eren solo les sonríe_ suerte en su grabación

-lastima que no puedes afinar támbien la voz de levi _dijo hanji _jajajaja es broma

-te matare despúes no lo dudes y no es broma

-no creo que pueda hacer algo por la voz del señor Levi

_el nombrado le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, pensando que se estaba burlando de el _

-oh eso crees?_le pregunta con sarcasmo_

-claro, estoy seguro , usted canta muy bien, de hecho mejore mi técnica de afinación con un vídeo tutorial que usted grabo, lo memorice y ahora se que notas son las correctas, se que sonara raro pero soy un gran fan de su trabajo no solo como cantante, si no también , como compositor.

_Levi por dentro sentía que su ego se hacia mas grande, era extraño porque la mayoría de halagos que recibía eran de personas que querían algo a cambio de el o de niñas alborotadas y que casi le arrancaban la camisa cuando se las topaba, estas palabras del chico, eran serias, y alagaba " su trabajo", no su físico o quien era_

-bueno, que bueno que sepas hacer las cosas, y no las arruines,

-n-no no lo hare señor Levi_mete sus cosas a su mochila y se le pone en la espalda_

-'¿sabias que Eren hizo prueba para entrar a tu escuela?_dijo Erwin_

-que el que?_Levi volteo a ver a Eren sorprendido_ es broma...

-no lo es Levi, paso el examen es por eso que esta aqui, este trabajo no lo distraera de su objetivo, es por eso que se lo ofreci ¿verdad Eren?

-cierto Erwin-sama

-¿y a que te metiste? composicion? canto? escupe ya

-((¿por qué parece que esta molesto, lo estara?)) pues... a todo_contesto nervioso_

-¿a todo? fracasaras el que mucho abarca poco aprieta , pero sera interesante ver como te matas para salir adelante _Levi se dirije a la cabina_ pero suerte, en tu travesía hacia el fracaso

-... gracias .. _eren sale de la cabina con paso veloz sin siquiera decirle adios a los demas_

-e-eren espera, _Erwin lo intenta detener pero Eren salio rapido sin darle tiempo de hacer algo _ ¿crees que eres el unico que ama la musica? _sale de la cabina_

-te pasaste de la raya esta vez _le dice Hanji , muy seria_ pobre chico,

-que entienda de una vez que la musica no es juego, y es mejor que no se haga iluciones

-oh y supongo que..¿sabes como piensa el chico verdad? , no viste la concentración que tenia a pesar de que estabas ahí

-y eso que?

-me sorprendes, es mas que obvio que es tu fan, y te portaste como un verdadero patán , espero que no descuelgue tu poster de su pared y que suba a la redes sociales lo mal que lo trataste

-no es mi problema,

-naa sabes que quédate solo como siempre lo estas_se esta retirando_ o mas bien porque quieres estarlo

-¿y a dondé crees que vas? _le dice molesto_ llegas tarde y tienes el descaro de irte

-ire a ver como esta ese pobre niño,

-es una orden que te quedes

-ja! mira si no fuera por el ni siquiera estuviera aqui, pero claro, como pude olvidar que ademas dices "que te concentras mejor solo y lo que lo unico que tengo que hacer es revisar y leer 3 veces el contrato por mi torpeza" ... en realidad no me necesitas, _antes de irse hanji le dice con un tono melancolice_ creo que , estas tan acostumbrado a recibir los mismos comentarios que ya hasta los usas contra todo el que sueña con la musica _se va_

-bien largate, (todos se ponen en mi contra, y todo por la culpa de ese mocoso, ...)_recuerda la cara de eren, como al punto del llanto_-de verdad.. ¿me habré pasado..solo esta vez?

_eren esta caminando rapido lo mas que puede pero empieza a bajar el paso, y solo se recarga en una pared, dejándose caer y termina sentado en el suelo con una apariencia derrotada_

-y si tiene razon?...solo pierdo mi tiempo soñando...

-eso no es cierto

-ah?¡ Erwin-samaa

-te pude alcanzar _se sienta en el suelo junto a Eren_ Levi siempre dice ese tipo de cosas a todo el que se cruza en su camino, no le hagas caso

-ya veo , entonces no me inquietare, gracias

-¿es reunion en el suelo? super jajaja_llega Hanji corrriendo y se coloca en el lado libre junto a Eren_ erwin dice la verdad tesorito, el ya esta amargado en vez de leche su mamá le daba limonada sin azúcar

-JAJAJAAJA

_Erwin reia a todo lo que daba su pulmon y eren solo imploraba que Levi no los escuchara hablar mal de el , hizo tarde la plegaria porque Levi estaba a un lado del pasillo, la curiosidad le gano y los alcanzo_

-malditos _dijo en voz baja levi_ ingratos

-no se que tal tocas, cantas o compones Eren pero para mi seria un honor escucharte alguna vez_hanji le soba la cabeza_

-ahora es un buen momento _se evanta Erwin y entra a una de las muchas puertas y regresa con una grabadora_ bien esto servira , dime Eren aparte de la pelicula de "hakunamatata" que vimos, has visto mas del señor Disney verdad?

-ah?¡...se llamaba el "El rey León"...

- pues... esa.. espero que vieras mas

-si, ¿cual de todas?

-jajajaja espero que recuerdes esta _erwin comienza a cantar_"¿que tengo aqui? que lindo es , es un tesoro que descubrir es muy simple decir que no hay mas que pedir bla bla bla"

-jajajaajaj _hanji se sujeta el estomago_ maravilloso, en menos de una hora e visto a Erwin, sonreir, reir a carcajadas y ahora cantar jajajaja , los demas empleados me envidiaran, se ve que lo pones de buen humor Erencito jajajaja,

-jajaja_eren rie tambien_ para mi no es raro , Erwin-sama siempre es asi

-aah que envidia

-la verdad es que siempre puedo ser yo con Eren sin ser juzgado

_detras de esa escena, Levi solo escucha muy atento y extrañado_

-jamas... lo eh escuchado... de tan buen humor...en realidad ¿Erwin es asi?_levi se asoma un poco por el pasillo y nota a todos con una sonrisa_

-si me se esa canción. pero _se pone rojo_ no creo que pueda... yo...

-no se diga mas! canta eren canta CANTAAA TE DIGO_Hanji lo sacude_

-jajaja anda o te matara, la pista esta en esta grabadora

-p-pero..._suspira_ ¿nadie mas nos escucha cierto?

-son cuartos a prueba de ruido, tienen alarmas de luz y sonido cada una de ellas , porque si el sonido viene de donde estamos, no se escucharía ni un circo pasando, tu tranquilo

-e-esta bien... _suspira y cierra los ojos_

_Erwin da play en la grabadora y se empieza a escuchar la pista de la cancion_

[Nota de la Autora: si quieren oir a Eren cantar, solo tienes que buscar en you tube [SnK] Eren - Part of Your World (Kaji Yuki), y se daran una idea de como se desarrolla la siguiente escena]

_Eren comienza a cantar, y aunque en un momento permanecía inmovil, coforme avanzaba la canción se levanto y se puso enfrente de sus 2 espectadores y de un colado por el pasillo_

-¿en realidad... esta cantando el?..._levi parecia molesto ante ese hecho, el mocoso era bueno pero no lo suficiente, aun_

_ sobre las partes habladas de la cancion, Eren se expresaba se movia, hacia los gestos tan emovitos, pero en las partes cantadas, se emocionaba mas y entraba en ese mundo de interpretacion, Haji y Erwin solo estaban ahi, contemplando, Hanji con la boca abierta pero Erwin, cerro los ojos y disfrutaba cada nota que mejoraba cada vez mas_

-...se te quito el miedo...ya veo, ahora suena mejor_Levi experimento los tipicos sentimientos encontrados, habia insultado a alguien que realmente cantaba no bien, ni aceptable si no realmente maravilloso, parte de su ego se venia abajo, pero le molestaba ese hecho_

_eren se dejo llevar en los ultimos minutos, ya no existia nadie mas que la musica, y su voz, se imagino nanando, realmente siendo esa sirena, queriendo ir a un lugar inalcanzable, se dio cuenta que asi se sentia el, soñando en estar y llegar un lugar tan diferente, pero a la vez que deseaba tanto y canto con mas emocion, al terminar la cancion, Eren solo se lleva las manos al corazon y suspira desde su interior las lagrimas por la emocion salieron_

-BRAVOOOO BRAVOOO _Hanji aplaude lo mas que puede, sintio lo que eren transmitía y se seco un par de lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas_ realmente genial , Eren, te amo

-jaja gracias pero me falta mejorar _se lleva una mano a la nuca_

-MEJORAR?! estas loco, Erwin debemos de empezar a grabar lo antes posible con el ,

-no lo haremos

-¿Por qué NOOO? Erwin, Erencito es un genio musical

-por eso mismo asistira a la escuela primero

-asi es Hanji-san, hable de esto con Erwin-sama y si quiero volverme un compositor y cantante debo de aprender de verdaderos maestros

-ooouh que lastima yo ya queria lanzarte a la fama, pero me alegro Eren, escoges el camino correcto, sere tu manager cuando acabes tus estudios ya aparte mi lugar jajajaja no te atrevas a darcelo a nadie mas

-eso no lo dudes Hanji, Eren estara en las mejores manos, bueno no e desayunado '¿y tu Eren?

-y-yo si _le ruge el estomago_le juro que lo hice, no le haga caso a mi estomago

-JAJAJAJAA tu y yo sabemos que eres de buen apetito, te invito a desayunar otra vez, jaja nos vemos Hanji,

-ooouh yo tambien queria ir pero debo volver con Levi, los dejo, adios Erencito soy tu fan

-g-gracias Hanji-san nos vemos

_se esta retirando Levi escucha y se apresura a entrar a una de las puertas, ahi dentro solo se dejo caer en una silla y se llevo una mano a la cara cubriéndola con esta_

-ese niño,... ¿por qué me inquieta,? siento que me hace falta algo... ¿sera que.. quiero escuchar mas? ... ¿quiero ... oir su voz?

Palabras de la autora: snif este es el primer fanfiction que público aquí jajajaja, espero sus criticas, muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 2 Un poco más cerca

Melodías, ritmo y amor

capitulo 2 Un poco mas cerca

Nota de la autora: agradecimientos al final del texto

_después de 3 semanas trabajando en Maria wall, Eren ya se sentía muy familiarizado con el lugar, conocía a casi todo el mundo , en parte le ayudo que Hanji anduvo comunicando que era su amigo personal, de ella y de Erwin, la mejor manager y el dueño de la empresa, eso provoco las miradas atentas de muchas admiradoras, que le seguían los pasos, y hacían sentir a Eren muy incomodo, ya que siempre le gustaba pasar desapercibido, pero eso ya no era posible_

-Eren cariño¡ _le grita Hanji desde el pasillo_una chica aquí quiere hablar contigo

_Eren paso rápido por el lugar fingiendo que no había escuchado_

-ay, se fue Hanji-san usted dijo que nos los iba a presentar_dijo una chica morena, de cabello negro y coletas_

-lo se lo se, pero es un hombre ocupado,¿ no ves la prisa que llevaba?(ay Erencito, algún día te quitare lo timido)

_el nombrado solo dejo el paso rápido cuando se sintió a salvo_

-ya me canse de todo esto _hizo un puchero_

-si no te gusta estar aquí renuncia me harías un favor personal_le dijo una voz por la espalda, a eso Eren solo giro rápidamente sobresaltado al reconocer la voz_

-aaaah¡ Levi-san¡ _le hace continuas reverencias _ lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento

-...¿por qué te disculpas?

-... porque... no pienso renunciar...

_ambos se miran fijo un rato, Levi lo veía con cara de te mato y Eren con cara de no me mate, el que rompió ese silencio fue el cantante_

-eres un insolente

-perdóneme pero ya le reitere que soy su admirador, pero ese hecho no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo, lo seguiré desempeñando como se debe , ademas quien tendría que pedir mi renuncia es Erwin-sama

- y aparte respondón, ¿Qué tú mamá no te educo bien?

_Eren se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y solo se limito a hacer una reverencia, pedir disculpas y salir casi corriendo del lugar_

-¿ahora que mosca le pico a ese mocoso? no hay duda que no lo entiendo.

-buenos días_pasa Erwin al lado de Levi, el rubio lo saludaba por educación había algo entre ellos que hacia años no se llevaban bien_

-eran buenos hasta que te vi

-solo deseo que los tengas aunque se que no es así , ese era..¿era Eren no?

-si_lo dice sin el menor interés_

-¿qué le dijiste? se veía alterado

-nada _le da la espada y se esta retirando_

-te diré algo Levi, se que te cuesta trabajo ser amable, pero te pido que lo dejes de molestar, solo Dios, sus pocos familiares y yo sabemos,_hace una pausa _sabemos lo mucho que ah sufrido ese niño

-¿sufrir?_se da la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos_ el sufrir te da carácter se ve que ese mocoso es un manso corderito

-se a que te refieres, pero no todos reaccionan al dolor de la misma manera, como tú , _Levi se le queda mirando fijo y molesto_ tú decidiste crear una barrera entre el mundo y lo que sientes, el aun confía en que no sera lastimado, e ahí la diferencia, porque ya perdiste ese lado humano, y el lo tiene bien marcado es que no lo soportas _se da la vuelta rápido y deja al mas bajo sumido en sus pensamientos_

_pasa el día y esta comenzando a llover, muchos de Maria Wall, se habían ido, excepto Levi quien no se percato del clima y que le gustaba revisar su trabajo cuando nadie estaba y hacer las correcciones el mismo, después de un rato y asegurarse que todo estaba bien, cerro la cabina y se estaba retirando hasta que, en el interior de un cuarto que el conocía bien se empezó a escuchar algo nuevo para el _

**[Nota de la autora: si quieren escuchar la guitarra que Levi oye busquen "Happy Synthesizer" on guitar con el interprete Osamuraisan]**

_se dejo llevar por esa música, alegre y no dudo en pensar que el que la tocaba tenia un talento enorme, vencido por la curiosidad entro al cuarto de los instrumentos y encontró a quien menos esperaba, Eren estaba totalmente concentrado tocando, sentado en una silla, que no se percato que Levi había entrado y este vio todo un espectáculo porque el menor se movía al ritmo de la música que tocaba, sus movimientos eran limpios y no se veían exagerados, era casi igual que cuando lo vio cantar, el menor se dejaba llevar por la música, la hacia dueña total de sus acciones, Eren paro de tocar y noto al fin una sombra en el piso, alzo la cara y lo vio_

-aaaaaaaaah¡_se fue para atrás y cayo al suelo_¿q-que hace?

-eso debiria de preguntar yo

-p-pues_se levanta sobándose donde se golpeo_ mi trabajo

-ya veo , ¿dónde aprendiste a tocar así?

-este, bueno, yo, _se notaba nervioso , pero aún así acomodo lo que le faltaba y seguía hablando agachando la cabeza_yo aprendí, con unos vídeos, donde enseñaban a tocar la guitarra

-¿vídeos? mmm, recuerdo que dijiste que aprendiste con uno de mis vídeos

-si, este...¿qué hora es? _toma un celular que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón_aaaaaaaaah¡ 20 llamadas perdidas de Erwin-sama, de seguro esta muy preocupado _se apresura a marcar_hola, lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento

-...(¿y esos dos, por que se llevan tan bien?)_Levi se puso atento a esa conversación , pero solo escucho a Eren responder a lo que Erwin le decía del otro lado_

-si, la verdad lo siento, se me fue el tiempo aquí en el salón de instrumentos, ...si...si lo se... bueno yo... no no tiene que pasar por mi , no quiero que, bueno pero.. ya se espéreme en el café donde comimos el sábado y así sera mas fácil para los dos, esta bien adiós.

-¿que es de ti el cejotas?

_Eren no pudo evitar ver a Levi molesto y el otro sabia que le había dado en un punto débil_

-es mi amigo uno muy querido y si me disculpa ya me voy _Eren se coloca una chamarra impermeable_

-¿ah?¡ que raro eres usando ese tipo de ropa en estos momentos

-¿raro? pero si afuera...

_cambian de escenario están en la entrada del edificio y esta lloviendo muy fuerte, Levi dice_

-maldito clima

-necesitamos de la lluvia, _extiende un paraguas_ en lo personal , no me gustaría vivir en el desierto donde extrañaría el agua, así que un poquito unas veces al año no esta mal,¿no cree?_le regala una sonrisa_

-tal vez _mira para el otro lado evitando su rostro_

-bueno, ya me tengo que ir nos vemos Levi-san que tenga linda noche

_Eren esta caminando hacia la calle pero, algo lo hizo voltear, solo ve a Levi recargado en la entrada mirando la lluvia, si hubiera hecho caso a su cabeza, se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas futuros, pero esta vez le gano el corazón y sacando un suspiro regreso hasta donde estaba Levi, nervioso pregunto_

-am..¿no tiene paraguas?... ¿verdad?

-¿ y que si no?

-am, si quiere, y-yo podría, llevarlo hasta donde tenga que ir para que no se moje...

_Levi lo mira fijo y Eren pudo ver esos ojos verde oliva que reflejaban un semblante triste, a pesar de que siempre tenia una expresion ruda y molesta, ante la duda del otro solo se limito a sonreír para el y extender el paraguas hacia Levi_

-es grande cabemos los 2

-ni creas que te debo un favor_Levi se coloca debajo del paraguas_ iré al estacionamiento ,

-s-si

_Eren camino hacia el lugar indicado, fijando su mirada hacia su destino, sin notar que otra mirada lo observaba a el,_

-(este niño, es, muy amable, tanta amabilidad en una sola persona, el mundo es cruel, dándole a este mocoso de mas, lo que a muchos les hace falta aunque sea un poco, aunque)

-ya llegamos ¿cual es su?

-es el deportivo negro del fondo

-woooou _hace los ojos grandes al ver el auto_ es genial, lo vi en el top ten de autos preferidos por los artistas,_llegan al auto_ se ve mejor en persona que en la tv.

-sube _Levi entra al auto_

-ah?¡..._Eren se queda inmóvil ante la orden_

-!que te subas¡

-y-ya voy _entro mas rápido que un rayo y se coloco en el asiento del copiloto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se quedo quieto_

-¿a donde tienes que ir?

-p-pero yo

-te dije que no te debería un favor, así que dime a donde tienes que ir a ver al..._iba a lanzar un insulto para Erwin pero, recordó esa mirada que Eren le dedico antes, la de enojo, de alguna manera ese rostro le inquietaba, y no le gusto verlo, así que se reservo el comentario_ a ver a Erwin

-pues en un café que esta en la estación del tren lado sur, se llama "ojos de gato"

-¿te gusta esa cafetería?_enciende el auto y se están dirigiendo al lugar_

-mucho, sirven un café de vainilla delicioso, y las galletas de chocolate son _suspira_ lo mejor,

-ya veo.

_no hicieron mas conversación, por un buen rato, el ambiente era incomodo, hasta que le toco una luz de alto al automóvil_

-las clases empiezan el lunes próximo, así que mas te vale no hacerme perder el tiempo, si cantas y tocas tan bien como escuche hace un momento, tal vez tengas futuro

-¿cantar?...(esperen el solo me escucho tocar la guitarra hace un momento, pero cantar el no, ¿a menos que? .. ¿qué?¡) c-cantar ¿acaso usted?

-te escuche la otra vez _saca de la guantera del auto una cajetilla de cigarros _¿ te molesta?

-n-no, pero ¿puedo abrir la ventanilla?

_ante esa pregunta Levi abre las 4 ventanas del coche desde el tablero, la lluvia ya era leve por lo que el agua no entraria y enciende su cigarro hablando con el en la boca_

-solo digo que te esfuerzos es todo, no cualquiera entra a esta academia, el hecho que lo hicieras ya es ganancia para ti, pero el 90% de los que ingresan se retiran antes del primer semestre, si tienes talento, duraras mas que eso

-...(¿acaso esta, alentándome? tal vez... solo.. es amable) le agradezco el consejo, pero ... hay algo que me inquiera

-¿qué?

-¿no es malo que fume? su voz... bueno yo se que los cantantes no deben de hacerlo

-de todos modos me critican que no canto como antes , no hara la diferencia este cigarrillo o cien,

-¡claro que lo hara!_Eren grito fuerte y decidido ante la sorpresa de Levi_ usted , es un gran cantante de seguro quien lo dice es para molestarlo, si es por Erwin-sama no se preocupe ya lo regañare, y si es por Hanji-san veo que se llevan pesado, no lo a de decir en serio, pero debería de cuidarse, se que no tengo que opinar usted es adulto y sabe lo que hace, pero, como admirador suyo le dire que debe de dejar ese vicio, oh mire llegamos

_Levi sintio esas palabras sinceras, quería responder le , que se callara que no era asunto suyo , pero no lo hizo, por primera vez, se quedo callado ante alguien que le llamaba la atención, miro ese rostro infantil, lleno de inocencia y alegría por cosas tan triviales, o eso había notado estas semanas,_

-ya estamos aqui

-s-si muchas gracias por traerme, _estaba por bajar del auto pero se detuvo a media puerta abierta_ mañana lloverá de nuevo, por si le interesa _le lanza una sonrisa totalmente inocente y baja del auto corriendo y buscando con la mirada a quien lo esperaba_

-¡Eren por aquí!

-oh Erwin-sama _corre hacia el, ante los ojos de Levi, Eren parecía una chica enamorada corriendo hacia su amante y dijo para si mismo_

-hmp.. tonto

_Levi conducio hasta su casa, era un departamento de lujo, el interior pintado de blanco y los muebles de café chocolate y negro, entro a la cocina y calento una comida congelada tenia dotes culinarios, pero esa vez no deseaba cocinar nada, tomo una copa y se sirvio vino, lo movio un poco y se dispuso a encender otro cigarrillo, se detuvo al recordar algo_

"como admirador suyo le dire que debe de dejar ese vicio"

-tsk _tomo el cigarrillo y lo trituro entre sus manos arrojándolo a la basura_ que estupidez _se dejo caer en el gran sillón de terciopelo negro, _ Eren... mocoso tonto , _suspira_tsk .. o tal vez no lo seas

_en el café cierto par esta disfrutando otra cena tranquila hasta que_

-am este Erwin-sama..

-dime _sorbe su café_

-¿usted se lleva bien con Levi-san?_sus mejillas se ponen color carmesí por el atrevimiento, solia evitar ese tipo de preguntas tan personales, pero la curiosidad pudo mas esta vez_

-.. pues, la verdad, no..

-am.. ok..._se mete una galleta a la boca para evitar abrirla de nuevo, Erwin no era tonto, y sabia que tenia curiosidad, decidió decirle por todas las veces, que Eren se reservo sus preguntas, a cambio de esa amistad, sabia que este admiraba a Levi, asi que era justo que supiera la razón de porque se llevaban tan mal, dejo su café a un lado , se cruzo de brazos y le dijo_

-hace como 8 años, Levi estaba empezando su carrera , tenia tu edad cuando cuando eso paso, llego a Maria Wall, con muchas promesas, tú sabes que no me abro a la gente fácilmente, pero con el tenia que ser diferente, quise apoyarlo yo igual estaba por tomar el mando de la compañia , así que quise ser su amigo, estaba dando frutos esa amistad, pero un día de la nada, dejo de hablarme, empezó a insultar a todo el personal y hasta una persona especial para mi sufrio daños por sus comentarios

-¿quien?_era raro que Erwin dijera que alguien era especial_

-es mejor que lo sepas de Levi y no de mi _sorbe su café_

-oh..si (¿del Levi-san?..¿por qué?))

-en resumen se volvio lo que ahora conoces, un hombre frio, con muy poco tacto en sus palabras y decidi que si el no era amable yo tampoco lo seria.

-... ya veo, debio de ser una razón fuerte, pero sabe... el piensa que la gente , dice , que ya no tiene talento

-¿como sabes eso?

-am pues es que, me lo dijo el

-¿te lo dijo?... ¿cuando?

-hace un rato, el fue el que me trajo aqui

-¿qué te... trajo aqui?

_despues de una explicacion de ese asunto Erwin solo lo miro sorprendido por su historia_

- y asi pasaron las cosas_Eren tomo otra galleta_

-mm , _regresa a cruzar los brazos_

-asi que seria mucho pedirle que pues, _se pone rojo_ si usted podria ¿dejar de decirle cosas como esas a el?

-... claro de mi boca no saldran ese tipo de comentarios te lo prometo

-g-gracias_sonrie todo lo que puede_ lamento el haberlo molestado solo que..

-me da gusto que te atrevieras a preguntarme mas sobre mi , sientete libre de resolver todas tus dudas pregunta todo lo que quieras, se mucho sobre ti pero ya me di cuenta que tú muy poco de mi, es más en momentos como estos te contare de mi vida privada

-n-no es necesario, _responde nervioso_ perdoneme no debi

-suprimiendo el que me hables de usted, desde hoy Eren debemos de avanzar mas en esta relación

-am si.._eren sintio raro cuando el dijo "relacion"_

-tú sabes cuanto te aprecio, desde que te conoci, y jugabamos jaja

-jajaa si como olvidarlo, usted tenia 18 y yo 7 años, siempre lo e visto

-ejem...

-..si.. .. siempre te e visto como mi hermano mayor, te tengo mucha confianza y eso no cambiara nunca gracias por tenerla tambien conmigo

-siempre

_Erwin observo ese rostro que no habia cambiado mucho desde que lo vio por primera vez, y no pudo evitar que su corazon se sintiera culpable , por sentimientos, que no tenian nada que ver con su amistad, y se sintio peor por eso_

-el lunes entrare a la escuela

-lo se te deseo lo mejor

-gracias

* * *

gracias por los reviews, Favs y Follow , :3 me animaron a continuar la historia, y los comentarios que recibí de las redes sociales :3 3  
visiten Shingeki no Homo 2.0 en Facebook

Neko-love12 : muchas gracias por tú comentario TTuTT , 3 ,

S. -chan: jajaja muchas gracias por la corrección de las mayusculas la tome en cuenta y ya hice los cambios, gracias por tu comentario :3 y por leer

yuky yume19: si el ErwinxEren estara presente , me alegra que te agrade .3. gracias.  
_


	3. Capítulo 3 Corre, Llora y Abrázame

Melodías, Ritmo y Amor

Capitulo 3 Corre, Llora y Abrázame

**Nota de la autora: se que estamos hiendo lento en el romance entre Levi y Eren pero esperen que después de este se pone lo bueno ñaca ñaca jajajajaja, gracias por leer . agradecimientos al final.**

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

_Eren estaba nervioso , era día de entrar a la escuela de iniciar oficialmente su sueño, sabia que no seria fácil iniciando por el primer paso, así que cuando entro un pie traicionero lo hizo tropezar, haciéndolo caer al suelo de cara, todos los que lo vieron se rieron de el _

-...ay(genial , primer día y ya atraes la atención, tonto tonto) _se quedo un rato ahí tendido en el suelo, le había dolido el golpe, hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda_¿ah?_eren voltea a ver al dueño de aquel toque_

-¿estas bien? ¿no te dolió?_era un joven, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, parecía un ángel con la luz del sol que le reflejaba en la cabellera rubia, Eren se levanto con ayuda del chico_

-estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda_se sacude un poco el polvo_

-¿eres del nuevo semestre?

-si así es

-genial , yo también ¿para que clase vas?

-pues, ahora tengo adiestramiento auditivo

-yo también _al chico se le ilumina la cara_ podemos ir juntos, oh cierto me llamo Armir Arlet

-Eren jeager mucho gusto

-igualmente Eren, _Armir estaba encantado con su nuevo compañero y Eren lo noto se le hizo extraño la familiaridad con que lo trataba, en el camino Eren se atrevió a decir_

-¿por qué me ayudaste? los demas solo se rieron de mi

-bueno , es que me dije esta mañana "Dios, ayúdame a encontrar a un amigo dame una señal por favor" y cuando dije eso te caíste y te vi jajaja supuse que esa es la señal que pedí

-(aaaaaah¡ destino cruel) ya veo jajaja,

-ademas también me reí , pero sabes existe un mito en la escuela

-¿en serio? (que honesto, la base de toda buena amistad)

-si, dicen que el gran cantante Levi-sensei, también cuando entro a estudiar aquí, en su primer día se cayo igual en la entrada , jajaja dicen que a los que le pasa eso accidentalmente tienen un gran futuro aquí al igual que el .

-¿y es cierto? _Eren lo miro con cara de "si, claro aja"_

-es verdad! a la gran Nanaba le ocurrió lo mismo y ahora es una cantante internacional grandiosa

-espero que por mi bien sea cierto

_en el salón de clases Eren se queda con la bocas mas que abierta al ver al que tiene enfrente como maestro_

-buenas tardes, soy Levi, muchos de ustedes me conocen_se empieza a pasear por el salón de una manera amenazante, haciendo a mas de uno temblar_ pero pocos saben como enseño, me tomo las clases muy en serio, cualquier falta, aquel que no cumpla con las expectativas de este programa y sera expulsado, decepcionen me y haré que los veten de la música por el resto de su vida , ¿esta claro? _le lanzo una mirada burlona a Eren_ hice una pregunta

_todo el salón responde_

-si sensei

-no perderé mi valiosa clase aprendiéndome nombres de caras que no volveré a ver una vez salgan de aquí, así que tú el que esta junto al rubio_apuntando a Eren_

-...(¡se sabe muy bien mi nombre , tonto!) ...dígame Levi-sensei

-menciona las 5 etapas de el adiestramiento auditivo_se coloca enfrente de el , muy cerca , demasiado para el gusto de unos_

-p-pues son, detección, discriminación, identificación, reconocimiento y finalmente la comprensión

-bien, parece que alguien tiene idea de que vamos a hacer

_todos se le quedan viendo a Eren, unos molestos, otros sorprendidos, no tanto por la respuesta, ellos también la sabían ,solo ante la naturalidad en que le hablo al cantante, muchos de ellos se hubieran desmayado el tener al profesor tan cerca pero Levi esta ocupado buscando una nueva victima_

-tu el que se esconde bajo su mochila, menciona los 2 tipos de entrenamiento auditivo

-p-pero sensei, ¿qué eso no lo debe de enseñar usted?_le dijo el chico, levi lo mira mas que furioso_

-te estoy haciendo las preguntas que vinieron en tú ¡maldito examen de admisión a esta prestigiosa institución! ¿como demonios es que estas aquí? ¿acaso no sabes la respuesta ?! llegaron con un conocimiento general , por el Dios que crean, _pasa por su escritorio y lo golpea_

_todos se quedaron perplejos, menos Eren el ya le conocía el carácter, y sabia que era capaz de eso y más, así que estaba tranquilo de cierta manera_

-bien, ya note que tengo insolentes en mi clase, así que haremos algo, _se dirige a donde esta Armir_muévete

-s-si ya voy Levi-sensei _ Armir se quita rápido de su pupitre , Eren se sintió vulnerable al saber que estaría sentado junto a Levi que no se veía de buen humor, sabia que tenia que quitarse y quiso seguir al rubio pero Levi le cierra el paso_

-tú te quedas ahí

-s-sí _contiene unas lagrimas de susto_

-hagan un circulo a partir de donde estoy yo y este mocoso

_todos se miran entre si y hacen lo que se les indica, Armir se aseguro de quedar otra vez al lado de Eren, un alivio para esté ya que su compañía a pesar de llevar poco de conocerlo le hacia bien y lo tranquilizaba_

-¿qué crees que hagamos?_hablaron despacio casi en susurro_

-no lo se Armir pero de seguro no sera bueno para nuestro futuro aquí

-aaay no me digas eso

-muajajaja _Eren le hace arañitas con las manos queriendo asustar a Armir_ o tal vez , de seguro es un circulo para invocar espíritus del más allá, ¿crees que el alma de Mozart venga? siempre e querido preguntarle ¿como es que se inspiro para componer? jajajaja

-jajajajaaj tonto jajajaja

_Levi revisaba que estuvieran sus alumnos en orden, pero noto a un par que se parecía llevar muy bien, cosa que le molesto, no tenia sentido su molestia pero el hecho era que no le gustaba verlos juntos, cosa que tampoco tenia sentido y frunció mas la cara de lo que la tenia antes_

-a ver ustedes dos par de chismosas, ¿ya terminaron de hablar?

_dicen al unisono, Armir y Eren_

-lo sentimos sensei_se acomodan en sus pupitres_

-bien, _se lleva una mano entre las cejas_ pasara cada uno de ustedes, en medio de este circulo me dirán sus talentos y me tratara de impresionar, quien no lo haga, se ira de aquí sin derecho de replica , pero tranquilos les daré 2 oportunidades_los mira retándolos_

_todos comienzan a hablar entre ellos, mostrando molestia, sorpresa otros miedo total , nadie se esperaba eso, Eren sintió como un pedazo de hielo le recorría la piel, cantar, tocar algún instrumento, era mas que un reto para el hacer ese tipo de cosas en publico pero no se esperaba lo que venia porque Levi agrego_

-ademas compondrán una canción, yo les daré el tema, ustedes harán lo demás, fácil , las clases quedaran suspendidas hasta ese día, pueden pedir ayuda a quien ustedes quieran, hacer lo que se les de la gana, entregármela en solo partituras y la letra por escrito a mano a computadora, que me traigan a su banda, si conocen a alguien que la cante, lo que sea, es libre como me presenten lo que componen , pero eso si, que sea totalmente de su invención , nada mas, quien no acepte, automáticamente se ira de aquí, tienen a partir de hoy 5 días.

_todo el grupo a unisono_

-! 5 días¡

-eso es imposible

-sensei necesitamos mas tiempo

-eso no es justo

_Levi ignoro todas las quejas para concentrar su mirada en el muchacho que tenia al lado, Eren estaba quieto mirando un punto perdido en la pared de enfrente, parecía una estatua porque hasta dejo de respirar por la impresión, ya había intentado componer antes, pero nada le había gustado, era difícil y llevaba tiempo y el solo les daba 5 días_

-¿que opinas mocoso? acaso ¿crees que es un abuso?

-pues yo_Eren ya sabia que responder,_ n-no lo se, usted ya lo decidió así

-bien dicho , pasaras tú primero

-¿Ahhhh?¡ (noooo , no quiero, no podré)

-mueve tu trasero y pasa al circulo vamos vamos

_Eren de mala gana paso e hizo un puchero , para Levi esa cara era la señal de que algo no le parecía al chico, pero no le importaba, le gustaba esa expresión en su rostro, se había vuelto una costumbre desde aquel día que lo llevo en su auto, hacer enojar al menor, _

- a ver... _dijo Levi recargando su barbilla en su mano_ te daré tú tema para la canción, ... en resumen, quiero que sea herótico

-..._Eren se pone rojo como un tomate al igual que varias chicas que sufrieron un aumento de temperatura por la palabra que uso Levi, varios de los varones se burlaban a entre dientes, pero Eren estaba mas que furiosos_...¡¿Qué le pasa?! no puede pedirme que mi canción trate de un tema tan tan..._se pone mas rojo _ !pervertido¡

-yo no use ese termino, te dije herótico, pero un detalle importante, maneja el tema a la vista de una persona que llega ser pesimista, irritante ¿me entiendes?

-s-si, p-pero pero

-bueno si no te sientes capaz de hacerlo, la puerta es muy grande ,

-ay, _Eren entendió y solo apretó sus puños y miro a otro lado evitando ver a Levi_ esta bien, pero am ...podría tocar ese tema.. al mínimo podría ser como ..am ¿podría usar el doble sentido?

-mmmmm, esta bien has o que quieras pero no te salgas del tema que te dije

-de acuerdo _lanza un suspiro derrotado_

-bien ahora impresioname.._Levi se cruza de piernas_

-yo... ... b-bueno, e-este, y-yo_Eren no hubiera tenido problemas en cantar sin un instrumento, solo usando su voz, pero había un detalle , el solo había cantado para la gente que conocía, era cierto que Levi ya lo había escuchado pero, entre el y los demás alumnos, se perdió en un mar de desconfianza, miedo, timidez y solo temblaba_

-¿qué esperas?...(¿qué esta haciendo este mocoso?...tsk)

-y-yo_voltea a ver a todos lados y escucho los murmullos de los demás_

-¿que espera?

-no me digas , tiene pánico escénico

-ay no puede ser, ¿para que esta aquí si no puede superar eso?

-debió de entrar por influencias

_Eren solo escucho, y tembló mas de lo que ya lo hacia, Levi entre cerro los ojos, miro atento a Eren, y recordó a un joven parado , entre un mar de gente, y todos riéndose de el diciéndole que no llegaría a ningún lado, que solo hacia el ridículo, que no debería cantar, pero entre tanto comentario hiriente, recordó unas palabras "llegaras lejos" de una figura femenina, ante ese recuerdo Levi se levanto de su lugar, se dirigió hacia el chico, muchos se dijeron entre ellos que Eren recibiría un regaño colosal por parte del cantante , pero para sorpresa de todos_

-Eren_uso un tono mas que gentil_¿estas bien?_se agacho para encontrarle la mirada, ya que tenia el rostro bajo_ Eren, respondeme

_el nombrado solo alzo la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos y con voz que parecía un lamento dijo_

-tiene razón, no sirvo para esto _salio del salón corriendo_

-!Eren¡_Levi intento ir tras el pero alguien mas se le adelanto_

-¡Eren!_Armir se apresuro a seguirlo_

_ante la escena unos comprendieron esos nervios, pero otros mas rieron, comentaron que "era un tonto, bueno para nada, ¿que hacia aquí?, Levi estaba mas que harto _

-!Cállense¡

_todo el salón guardo silencio_

-saldré a ver como esta su compañero, _sin perder su porte autoritario camina hacia la puerta_ no me importa si ustedes tienen mas experiencia que el , si no pierden la compostura enfrente de miles de personas, pero para algunos de nosotros no es fácil pararnos frente a un publico , ante las miles de miradas que están sobre uno_antes de salir los mira a todos con molestia_espero que cuando regrese, los que tuvieron las agallas de burlarse, me impresionen _se va_

-que miedo, Levi-sensei es muy estricto_dijo una chica rubia_ pero pobre compañero, ¿cual era su nombre?

-...creo que le dijeron Eren, _contesto una chica mas alta y morena_ pero si es muy estricto, ¿por qué va tras ese perdedor?

-Ymir! no seas así , yo también _se pone roja_ yo también tengo pánico escénico, además Levi-sensei tiene mas experiencia que nosotros, el comprende que no es fácil

-oh esta bien Christa, pero si alguno de ellos se burla de ti juro que les pateare los nobles

-ya ya tranquila

-¿como es que Levi-sensei sabia su nombre de Eren? _comento otra mujer, de piel blanca y una bufanda roja_¿qué no dijo que "no perdería el tiempo con nuestros nombres"? el parece conocerlo bien

-¿sera un conocido?

-no_lo dijo muy segura_ el no tiene conocidos...

-¿como lo sabes Mikasa?

-solo lo se_se acomoda la bufanda_(primo, tu detrás de alguien, eso es raro hasta en ti)

_Eren corrió hasta llegar a una fuente ahí se dispuso a descansar, y a secarse las lagrimas_

-soy un idiota, un !idiota¡ un tonto...

-Eren ¿estas bien?

-A-Armir... si, yo . lo siento, no pude no pude hacer nada

-tranquilo el pánico escénico es normal, a muchos les pasa

-pero yo..._recuerda a Levi diciéndole que fracasaría_ tenían razón, no sirvo para esto

-no digas eso Eren _Armir le da palma-ditas en la espalda_

-si e sabido que te rindes tan fácil, no te hubiera aceptado aquí,

-Levi-san

-tú como te llames dejamos solos

-s-si -sensei, Eren te guardare tus cosas_armir se va _

-... bien dígalo... diga que me lo dijo... no se preocupe, mañana ya no me presentare

-te lo dije... pero quiero que me demuestres que estoy equivocado_ante esas palabras Eren se sorprendió y su corazón latió fuerte_se que no es fácil pararse y hacer las cosas que creen que harás, para algunos es natural a ti y a mi nos cuesta mas trabajo, pero si te rindes ahora todo el esfuerzo que hiciste para llegar a donde estas seria en vano, no te rindas sin siquiera comenzar. _Levi se le acerca, cada vez mas, Eren se hace para atrás pero la fuente se lo impide_ así que, Eren _lo sujeta de su camisa y lo jala hacia el casi juntando su rostro_

-L-levi-sensei..._se pone rojo_

-Eren..._lo arroja a la fuente_ reacciona de una buena vez y esfuérzate mas

-..._sale todo escurrido de agua_... si...

-fracasaste , a la primera espero que en la composición no me decepciones, _se retira_sécate y regresa a clases

-si...

_Levi con paso rápido se mete a unos de los baños de la escuela, se hecha agua en la cara y se agacha tratando de calmarse_

-...¿que me pasa?..._se cubre el rostro con una mano_ (casi , cometo el error mas gran de mi vida, yo, casi...casi)_recuerda la cara de eren muy cerca de la suya,_no, debo reaccionar ante impulsos , yo no soy así

_3 días después_

-mmmmmm_Eren esta sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto con su luz de noche y pegándose un lápiz a la barbilla, se trataba de concentrar_aaaah no puedo renuncio, esto es muy difícil, como me pide que componga una canción que trate sobre... sobre _se pone rojo y lo susurra_sexo, [nota:no eso no xDD dijo el jajaja]cosas heróticas y de mas.._lanza un grito frustrado_.aaaaaaaaaaaaaah

_se escucha detrás de su puerta del cuarto_

-¡Eren cállate de una buena vez!

-déjame en paz , estoy trabajando

-pues hazlo en silencio, es la 1 de la mañana ¿qué demonios estas haciendo?,

-ya te dije, trabajando

-eso dices tú

_de una patada a la puerta ,entra al cuarto un joven algo de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones claro,_

-¿Qué te pasa?! Jean eres un salvaje _corre a ver su puerta a ver si sigue en una pieza_

-vine a ver porque tanto alboroto, entro a la clínica en 6 horas déjame dormir

-siento si te desperté, estoy frustrado, intento componer pero nada me gusta

-es porque eres retrasado, tienes que ir lento

-¡Eres un patán! , ay aveces quisiera que fueras como Erwin-sama , el si se porta como un hermano mayor, aprende de el hmp_cierra y abre la puerta revisando su estado_

-yo me porto como un hermano _le atrapa la cabeza y le empieza a dar de golpes a Eren_mi deber como tal es molestarte y ser rudo, protegerte pero enseñarte como defenderte , anda defiéndete

-no no déjame me duele, yaaa _se logra soltar_ aaaash

-jajajaja _se deja caer en la cama de Eren_además Erwin te trata mas como su hermanita jajaja, ¿entonces , te atoraste en la canción?

-si _se soba la cabeza, Jean solía ser rudo con el , pero siempre mostraba interés en lo que hacia Eren, y lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía_ no se que hacer

-mmm _se para de la cama y va al escritorio , con la mirada busca y encuentra el cuaderno donde Eren trabajaba, lo toma, lee con la mirada_ ¿un tema Herotico?

-es que , es lo que me toco, no tuve opciones

-ya veo, .. solo tienes el coro en la letra, ¿y la música?

-esa ya la compuse, pero la letra, eso es diferente

-¿cuando debes de entregarla?

-pasado mañana

-pasado...bien , bien "no necesito amor" eso es una declaración fuerte recuerda que eres joven jajajaja

-no seas... tarado,

-respétame mocoso nací 12 años antes que tú , ademas no decías que "yo solo escribo lo que mi corazón y cabeza dicen", como yo lo veo alguien a lo mejor este enamorado y lo rechazaron jajajaja a ver dime juro que si es bonita no te la robare jajajaja porque ella no te quiere , así que no sera necesario jjajaja

-¡Lárgate!

-uy uy lo siento jajaja _se dirige a la salida no sin antes revolver los cabellos a Eren_esfuérzate, "inspirate pensando en lo que vives a diario" , recuerda que ese consejo no es mio _abre la puerta y antes de salir mira a Eren muy contento_ es de mamá_cierra la puerta dejando a un Eren sonriente_

-ay_se deja caer en su cama_ es verdad, mamá siempre me dio ese consejo, pero , ¿cómo podría manejar eso? yo no se ser herotico, no conozco a nadie que lo sea, ... _sin pensar nada mas que el techo de su cuarto era grande de repente recuerda a Levi y el casi contacto rostro a rostro que tuvieron, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y exaltado_ y-yo. aaaah Levi-sensei es un atrevido , pero .. ¿por qué? mi corazón_una de sus manos llega a su corazón y este late con mucha fuerza_ late muy rápido, de seguro es por lo enojado que me pone aaaaah.. esperen... y si ...¡waaaaaaaaaaa lo tengo!

-¡te dije que te callaras!

_en la tarde Eren esta trabajando en Maria Wall, estaba mas que nervioso, solo le quedaban 2 días para terminar la letra y no tenía idea de como hacerlo, mientras acomodaba unas bocinas grandes, sintió una presencia detrás de el y volteo_

¿L-levi-san que hace aquí?

-te vine a ver

-oh jejeje pues que honor_regresa a lo que estaba, un poco nervioso_ dígame, lo escucho

-¿a quien le has pedido ayuda para el trabajo?

-¿ayuda?_deja lo que estaba haciendo para verlo cara a cara_

-en la clase dije que podían ayudarse de cualquier manera, incluyendo personas

-am pues no , no le e pedido ayuda a nadie, mi hermano sabe de música, es natural mi madre nos enseño, después yo aprendí por mi cuenta, pero el es médico y casi no lo veo, no se lo reprocho, el paga mis estudios, Erwin-sama el ya tiene mucho trabajo como para que lo este molestando_toma una bocina y la lleva en brazos_ así que esa es mi respuesta_le sonríe_

-... ¿y que hay de tu madre? aparte de no educarte bien, al menos debería de ayudarte con tu trabajo si tiene talento musical

_Eren deja caer la bocina que tenia en brazos, esta al caer al suelo se rompe, Eren mira a levi mas que molesto lo miro con odio, el mayor se quedo impactado ante esa mirada que era totalmente opuesta a lo que estaba acostumbrado el rostro de Eren parecía el de un niño, aun molesto, pero ante esos ojos, era como ver a un demonio, el menor lo enfrenta y gritándole con voz cortada por las ganas de llorar_

-! no hable de ella con tanta confianza, no la conoció , y ella me educo muy bien hasta donde pudo, que mas quisiera que estuviera aquí y me ayudara, pero no puede!

-¿que le paso?

- ¡no se meta en lo que no le importa!

_Eren , intento correr, era su costumbre cuando se sentía débil ante algo, prefería escapar, si no podía manejar la situación, pero algo se lo impidió esta vez , era el agarre de Levi que lo sujeto fuerte de antebrazo impidiendo que se fuera_

-!Eren¡

-¡Déjeme , lo odio, suélteme! _empujaba la mano de Levi y trataba liberarse pero no pudo, el contrario era mas fuerte que el_ me esta lastimando déjeme, ya, déjeme _al ver que era inútil, solo se dejo caer al suelo, aun con Levi sujetándolo, dijo entre sollozos_ esta muerta.

_fue inesperado para Eren, Levi se arrodillo y tomo el rostro del menor , junto su frente con la de el, con la voz mas dulce que pudo sacar hablo_

-no sabia eso, lo siento, discúlpame, puedes hablar de eso si quieres

-...yo.. yo _ cierra los ojos lo mas que puede evitando que esos ojos verde oliva lo vieran llorar de la forma mas vergonzosa _ yo...

-se ve que no lo has superado,

-¿como podría? yo vi como murió, la asesinaron, y yo lo vi todo, ... mi madre se dedico a la música, era pianista, yo, no podía ir a sus conciertos porque eran de noche yo era muy pequeño, por eso conocí a Erwin-sama, el me cuidaba, su padre de el era el manager de mi madre, una vez, fui muy insistente en ir, mi padre acepto, y... y ... aaah _se sujeta la cabellera con las manos, revolviendo sus propios cabellos y jalándolos_

- te harás daño _Levi lo detiene_ tranquilo (se que debería decirle que si no quiere hablar de eso esta bien, pero, quiero saber, algo en mi , quiere saber, necesita saber)

-cuando mi madre subió al escenario, un fan también lo hizo, le ofreció un ramo de flores, sus favoritas, rosas rojas, grito ante el publico que la amaba, que amaba su música,_Levi al escuchar cada palabra solo abría mas los ojos de impresión y las palabras de Eren se volvían un recuerdo... para el_

* * *

__Levi tenia 19 años, estaba en un pasillo con un ramo de rosas rojas, diviso una figura femenina que se acercaba a el , una mujer elegante con un vestido rojo con bordes dorados__

_-Carla-sensei_

_-Levi-kun _le sonríe_ me alegra que estés aquí, oh que rosas tan hermosas_

_-son para usted_

_-tan amable como siempre , Hannes llévalas a mi camerino por favor, ponlas en mi tocador, serán las protagonistas después de mi presentación_

_-si Carla _toma las flores de Levi y se las lleva__

_-le deseo lo mejor en su concierto, pero ... es verdad que, ¿sera el ultimo?_

_-el penúltimo, el siguiente sera el anuncio de mi retiro, soy madre de 2 hijos y ellos necesitan la atención de su madre ahora , jaja bueno Jean tiene 23 pero el menor tiene 11 años, esta entre el publico, es el primer concierto al que viene para verme, insistió mucho, es pequeño todavía, no podría anunciar nada hoy, no quiero que se decepcione,_

_-hmp, bien por el_

_-tiene talento musical un día de estos los presentare, es admirador tuyo, ademas, creo que sabe mas de ti que yo jajajaja_

_-me alaga saber que el hijo de la mejor maestra de música, admira a alguien como yo, creo que nos llevaremos bien, dele mis saludos_

_-así lo espero, es buen niño_

_-la extrañare en el escenario, gracias a usted llegue a donde estoy "manos de ángel"_

_-jajaja, mi nombre de pila, pero sabes, no es verdad, llegaste gracias a tú talento_lo abraza_ y llegaras mas lejos, yo solo te di un empujón _le besa la frente_tu eres el que aprendió a volar, adiós Levi_

_-...adiós..._

__lo siguiente fue un recuerdo doloroso, Carla estaba en el escenario, Levi en un palco y Eren en la primera fila, contemplando a su madre, lleno de orgullo,el terror comenzó cuando el hombre se acerco, tenia un ramo de rosas rojas, grito ante el publico que "amaba a Carla , las manos de ángel, amaba su música," saco un arma demasiado rápido de entre el ramo , nadie pudo hacer nada y disparo directo al corazón de Carla, el sujeto se apunto a si mismo, en su propio corazón, grito lo mas que pudo "espérame mi ángel" y se disparo,__

* * *

_Eren contó esto desgarrándose el alma con cada palabra, pero no sabia que le estaba desgarrando el alma a alguien más, Levi, que tantas noches, pensó en la muerte tan injusta que tuvo Carla, culpando a Dios, recordando con amor, a la mujer que lo ayudo, que le dedico tiempo y cuando la perdió, perdió parte de su humanidad, eso lo volvió frío hacia las demás personas, pensó en la familia de ella que nunca conoció, en el hijo de Carla que miro la muerte de su madre , nunca supo quien era ,por lo que no podía darle palabras de aliento a ese niño, se lamento por eso, pero ahora, ahora lo tenia ahí, justo enfrente de el y lo había tratado como basura, lo poco que le quedaba de corazón se estaba rompiendo_

-y-yo, no pude hacer nada, nadie, me duele porque, amo la música por ella, por mi madre y , por eso quiero y deseo esforzarme. ella me enseño que, que.."la música...

-"que la música es el único mundo que realmente puede ser como quieres , puedes soñar sin despertar jamas, al componer inspirate pensando en lo que vives a diario , no habrá error de fracasar porque...

-"porque, si eres honesto contigo, el aplauso también lo sera"... ¿como sabe eso?_Eren lo mira confundido_

-porque, y-yo_Levi lo jala hacia el , lo recibe con un abrazo, uno necesitado de consuelo_la conocí, f-fue mi maestra, me enseño lo que se, yo, también amo la música por ella, es la madre que nunca tuve, no sabia que eras su hijo

-ni yo que usted la conocía _aun llorando, corresponde el abrazo, se sorprendió al principio pero al escuchar a Levi, ese contacto se sintió cálido, lo necesitaban, ambos no querían soltarse, Eren recargo su rostro en el pecho del mayor, se sentía a salvo y a gusto_

-era una amistad en secreto, ya te contare después, por ahora _con pesar se separa y le limpia las lagrimas a Eren con la mano_ no tienes tiempo , esfuérzate con lo que te falta, y no te preocupes por la bocina rota, diré que fue culpa mía, nos vemos

_ahora el que necesitaba salir de ahí corriendo era el , solo se alejo con paso rápido dejando a un Eren confundido, pero, mas aliviado, al contar lo de su madre, sintió que se había derrumbado una barrera entre el y el cantante_

-mamá... gracias, porque, aunque no estés me sigues ayudando, tal vez ahora si Levi-san y yo, nos podamos llevar mejor...

_en el pasillo Erwin esta caminando y ve a Levi casi correr hacia el, Levi lo pasa de largo pero se detiene en seco y le dice a Erwin, sin mirarlo a la cara_

-en , en el , en la cabina 14 me moví y , una bocina se rompió, dame la cuenta después

-no te preocupes, si fue un accidente no tengo porque cobrarte nada

-...(que amable..¿sera que?...) ese mocoso te dijo que fueras amable conmigo ¿no es así?

-hmp, si, hace días me lo pidió, ¿sorprendido?

-no,..._ríe para si mismo_ se parece a su madre, Carla era así _sigue su camino_

-...L-levi, oye,(¿como sabe que Eren es hijo de Carla?... a menos que ... ¿se habrá dado cuenta?...) _reacciona ante una lógica que pensó, le había mentido a Eren, el sabia que Levi y Carla se conocían, a pesar de mantener su relación de alumno maestra en incógnito, pero quiso alejarlo de esa familia, el tenia sus razones, pero como toda la verdad, sale a la luz un día_

* * *

waaaa XDDDDDD ;w; mi corazón se hizo bolita jajajaja , y am sip, Jean es hermano de Eren en este Fic, jaja se me ocurrio , como en la serie lo disfrazan de el mi cabeza pensó , en que podrían ser hermanos si se parecen jaajaja, bueno agradezco los comentarios de  
**yuky yume19 waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa muchas gracias 3 te agradezco mucho tus comentarios y lamento xDD ajaja el que confundiera el nombre pff, errores de novata u.u lo siento, pero de todo corazón gracias.**

**Neko-Love12 muchas gracias :3 por esperar mi fic **


	4. Capítulo 4 La verdad

Melodías, Ritmo y Amor

Capitulo 4 : La verdad

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy **

**Nota de la autora: gracias por leer dedicatorias al final**

_estaba Eren en su cama , .. no podía descansar, mordía su lápiz, se ponía boca abajo, boca arriba, finalmente abrazo su almohada, y se perdió en sus pensamientos_

-mañana tengo que entregar mi canción pero , no se, _sume la cara en su almohada, _ ¿ y si a nadie le gusta?... ash _suspira, suena su celular, se estira y contesta_ diga..

-Eren ¿estas ocupado?

-no, no lo estoy Erwin ¿qué sucede?

_en el lado de Erwin, esta caminando por su compañía se cruza con Levi , pero no lo nota_

-nada de importancia, Eren_Levi al oír el nombre del chico se puso atento y disimuladamente lo siguió_ solo queria saber si ¿podemos ir a comer?

-claro, hoy fue mi día libre en la disquera, mmm, pero ¿sigues ahi verdad?

-si , no quiero molestarte si no puedes

-no al contrario me hará bien distraerme un rato , es mas ire para allá _le cuelga antes de que el rubio pudiera protestar por su largo traslado, a lo que solo se rie y se topa con Hanji_

-oouh mi jefe esta de buen humor jajaja de seguro le hablaste a Erencito ¿verdad?

-jaja efectivamente iremos a comer, vendra para aca

-jojojo que bueno se le extraña cuando no viene, _hanji nota a Levi quien se dio la vuelta para cubrir su incognito_buenos días Levi te recuerdo que me han llegado como 12 documentos de bajas de la escuela, necesito que firmes de aprobación

-si despues la revizare

-¿bajas? son demasiadas ..._voltea a ver a Levi y casi le grita para que lo escuche pues este ya estaba un poco retirado_¿qué les hiciste hacer esta vez?

-.._Levi se detiene y lo voltea a ver molesto_la misma prueba que tú padre me puso a mi, ya sabras de que se trata

-p-pero esa solo se les aplica a alumnos de 4 semestre no a los de primero

-pues ¿para que derrumbarles el sueño hasta ese tiempo? de una buena vez que no se hagan iluciones _mete las manos a sus bolsillos y se va_o que de una vez triunfen, se realista Erwin

_el rubio solo lo mira con desprecio, pero un jovencito camina muy tranquilo hacia Maria Wall, lleva una sonrisa en la cara_

-mm creo que esta vez me comeré un helado de manzana con un waffle, _pasa por el estacionamiento , y nota a Erwin recargado en su auto plateado, esta por saludarlo pero un auto negro le cierra peligrosamente el paso_¡oiga cuidado! _ante el grito de Eren , Erwin reacciona asustado y corre hacia el _

_del interior del auto sale Levi , toma a Eren de la mano y lo jala con el _

-L-levi-san ¿qué hace? me lastima _no le contesto, solo abrio la puerta trasera del auto arroja a Eren a su interior_ espere ¡¿pero qué? _levi cierra la puerta y le pone seguro con el control que esta en sus llaves_ abrame Levi-san!

_Erwin llega un poco alterado y con un tono de voz molesto_

-Levi, ¿qué significa esto?

-el y yo tenemos que hablar _se dirige al asiento del volante_

-¿de qué?_lo sigue_

-eso no te importa_esta por subir al auto pero Erwin le cierra el paso patenado su puerta cerrandola de un golpe, Eren que estaba en el interior solo cerro los ojos y se cubrio los oidos por el ruido tan fuerte que causo la puerta al cerrarse_

-me importa si se trata de el

-quitate

-no lo hare

-¡quitate maldita sea!

-¡mira tú imbecil ya me tienes harto!

_Erwin sujeta a Levi del saco negro que lleva puesto y alza el puño para golpearlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una voz lo detiene_

-¡ya basta dejalo!_era Eren grito lo mas que pudo, _Erwin si lo golpeas no te perdonare, tú no eres así

_el rubio , bajo su puño amenazante, y solto a Levi, quien se acomodo el saco y se subio a su auto_

-ya lo oiste_Levi encendio el auto, y se fue casi atropellando a Erwin que no se movio, dejandolo impotente, y con muchas preguntas, de las cuales no le gustaria la respuesta_

_en el auto Levi, va a una velocidad pasada del limite, pasando un rato miro por el retrovisor a su pasajero de atras con la cabeza baja, dio vuelta por una calle y entro a un estacionamiento, ya estacionado, bajo del auto y fue a donde estaba Eren, abrio la puerta_

-baja_el menor no le hizo caso_ Eren baja_seguia sin hacerle caso_ Eren _lo intenta sacar pero al querer tocar su mano_

-¡no me toque! ¿por qué? ¿por qué es así? se que esta acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere pero, yo no soy de su propiedad, si vine fue para que Erwin no cometiera un error, que le quede claro que se merecia ese golpe, pero no dejare que Erwin se manche las manos.

-asi que eso piensas de mi, es normal _entra al auto y se sienta junto a Eren_ no te di buena impresion la primera vez que nos vimos,

-ja, es obvio que tenga una mala impresion pero .. ¿y ahora le importa, que opinion tengo de usted?, no juegue conmigo

- es por eso que quiero hablar contigo, porque me importa

-no haga bromas con eso, _Levi lo sujeta ,Eren ante estar cara a cara , el toque del mayor , sus manos frias alrededor de su cara, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo_¿L-levi-san?

-tú madre fue la unica persona amable que conoci desde que vine a este mundo, pero ahora, me topó contigo, la segunda que lo fue sin esperar nada de mi, a pesar de todo lo que te dije, no dejaste de hablarme, y cuando dijiste ... que me odiabas por hablar de tu madre sin pensar, cuando hablaste de Carla, cuando supe que eres su hijo yo. _le costaba trabajo, no era muy emotivo con otras personas, pero Eren merecia ver que podia ser diferente con el _ yo... _recarga frente con la de Eren_ yo... te pido disculpas por todo lo que te e hecho

-¿eh?,_Eren estaba sorprendido_ no, no se preocupe no tiene que disculparse _su color de piel aumenta a un rojo mas fuerte_ no es nada _cierra los ojos muy fuerte_ no haga esto

-Carla fue importante para mi, sin que lo supieras pense en ti, todos los días, quise darte palabras de aliento, en asusencia de tu madre, pero , cuando pregunte por la familia de ella, no me quisieron decir como hubicarlos, odio a Erwin porque, a el fue el que le pregunte y no me quiso decir,

-¿el?

-Carla y yo no siempre fuimos amigos, pero eso cambio, Erwin se quedo con la impresion de que la odiaba y cuando queria saber de ti, se nego a responderme,

-...ya veo (es por eso que Erwin dice que, le dejo de hablar,), Erwin, me dijo que un día usted... dejo de hablarle sin un motivo aparente... ¿fue por eso?

-si,_hace una cara pensativa_ya resolvere ese asunto despues con el , pero lo que realmente necesito es oir que me perdonas, se que, te e dejado mala impresion de mi que te e tratado mal, pero, el lado gentil no se me da bien , contigo es diferente, ahora se porque me inquietas, eres igual a tu madre, Eren, perdoname.

-Levi...(dice que no es amable pero aveces, en estos momentos, siento que lo es demasiado)

-perdoname _ya habia perdido el control, estaba rosando el rostro de Eren con el suyo, pero lo que le sorprendio era que Eren no hacia el mas minimo esfuerzo por apartarlo_

-y-yo lo, lo perdono, _casi en susurro_ lo perdo_la ultima frase fue consumida por un beso en la boca, Levi le estaba robando su primer beso a Eren, eran roces en los labios, tan puros y castos, la respiracion se entrecortaba y poco a poco sedio su cuerpo hacia atras, dejando al mayor encima de el_

_Levi, dejo esos suaves besos para descubrir el aroma del cuello del menor, colocando pequeños besos en esa piel suave y tersa, para el agrado de Levi, Eren olia a una ligera escencia a canela, quisa el jabon o alguna colonia, sintio como unos brazos timidos le rodeaban la espalda, noto como el cuerpo abajo de el temblaba lleno de nervios, lleno de emociones_

-tranquilo, _se separa un poco y descubre un rostro lloroso, el cual acaricia_ no te hare nada,

-s-si _respira agitado _pero ¿por qué lo hizo? _levi acerca de nuevo su rostro al de el , de una manera seductora_

-¿tú por qué lo permitiste?_le sonrie_

-y-yo...yo _cubre su rostro con sus manos_ no lo se, ni siquiera a mi ... pues...no me gustan los hombres...¡yo no soy gay!... o al menos no lo era...no esperen no lo soy.!ya no se ni lo que digo¡_suelta en llanto_

-Eren mirame _le quita las manos y hace que lo mire a los ojos_ te aseguro por lo que mas quieras, que e llevado una vida heterosexual, no e experimentado esto con ningun otro hombre, ¿tú si?

-¡no!... incluso a mi me estaba gustando Mikasa...

-¿Misaka?...

-la chica de la bufanda, la que se sienta al lado mio,

-hmp (típico de esa zorra arrastrada)_levi lo mira con molestia le sujeta la barbilla_ el menos dijiste "gustaba" ¿ya no es así?

-n-no _le evita la mirada fija_ creo que, ahora me gusta usted, p-pero si usted ni yo, experimentamos esto antes,... ¿no cree que solo es? bueno, ¿solo simpatia el uno por el otro?, siento que estamos entonces confundidos.

-¿no te gustaria entonces descubrirlo?, como yo lo veo , si a ti te gustaba ella y yo teniendo la posibilidad de estar con la mujer que me plazca, ¿por qué, ambos llegamos a esto? , _recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Eren_ ¿por qué?

-... yo.._suena el celular de Eren, Levi no se mueve de donde estaba y pone nervioso al menor, y este contesta aun con Levi encima de el _ b-bueno

_del otro lado de la bocina esta Erwin en su coche y Hanji en el asiento del copiloto_

-preguntale ¿como esta? preguntale preguntale preguntale Erwin anda_ella habia visto todo y se colo con Erwin_

-y-ya hanji calmate, ¿Eren estas bien?

-s-si gracias, no te preocupes,

-levi, ¿donde esta?

-e-esta... (¿como reaccionaria si sabe que esta aquí recargado en mi hombro?, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) pues, aquí, conmigo, solo, quería hablar, bueno, es que, quede con el hoy bueno quedamos en vernos y-yo con el, pero, lo olvide y se molesto es todo, ya sabe como es...

-no tienes que mentir para defenderlo , Eren dime la verdad

-le estoy diciendo la aaah_Eren lanza un gemido porque Levi le esta mordiendo el cuello, con un susurro dice_no haga eso, Levi-san

-¿hacer que? _ sonrie burlon aun olfateando su aroma en el cuello_

-¿qué?_Erwin se pone inquieto_ Eren ¿estas bien?

-n-no, nada es que , _se mueve y retuerce para quitarse a Levi de encima, pero esto hace que sus cuerpos se presionen uno contra el otro_ y-yo _Levi le quita el telefono celular y contesta por el_

-sabes, te dire algo que tú no sabes, o talvez si lo sabes, imbecil, Carla era mi intima amiga, me enseño todo lo que se, se que la lastime un día diciendo que su música era aburrida, y que ella no tenia talento, sin embargo ella me trato como me trata Eren, amandome como soy _Eren se aferra a Levi helado de la impresion por esas palabras, usar terminos de amor, era muy fuerte declaracion_ se acerco a mi y se volvio mi maestra, al igual que su hijo, que se volvera mi alumno y antes de que ladres algo, no me trago el cuento de que tú no sabias nada, cuidabas al hijo de Carla , y cuando te pregunte acerca de ese niño, no me quisiste decir, te hiciste el idiota, pero ahora ya lo encontre

_Erwin frena en seco, casi provocando un accidente, Hanji se sujeto de donde pudo_

-¡Erwin, cuidado!

-fue un motivo justificado tú estas loco , tratas mal a la gente y

-¡Con ella fue diferente!, no tenias derecho a negarme nada, tenias razon, solo tu sabias lo que habia sufrido Eren, porque no me dejaste saberlo_busca el rostro del menor y lo acaricia, mirandolo a los ojos y ahi resolvio todas las dudas que tenia al ver esos ojos verde agua, tan inocentes_pero ya no sera así, Eren ya no sufrira, yo me encargare de eso, porque, yo lo amo

_Eren sintio como su sangre se volvia Helada, su piel una corriente electrica y su corazon , no dejaba de intentar salir de su pecho, mientras que Erwin, ponia la cara mas enojada que pudo_

-L-le-vi-san...usted_Eren lo mira a los ojos_

-así es, falta saber que piensas , Eren, respondeme, ¿qué sientes?...

-y-yo...y-yo...no lo se, es mucha tension para mi, es que, mi corazón , no p-pu-e-do.. res-pirar, _oculta la cara en su pecho de Levi_ pero, no rechazo lo que siente por mi, se lo agradesco, y-yo, quiero , llegar a...decir que...yo lo , lo

-no lo digas ahora, reservalo cuando lo sientas, saldra solo, como salio de mis labios,

-s-si,

-espero y escucharas, Erwin, sayonara_le cuelga, se deja caer encima de Eren y lo abraza, el menor le corresponde y Levi le acaricia sus castaños cabellos, _no hare nada, primero quiero escuchar que sientes lo mismo, tomate tú tiempo, espere 6 años para conocerte, puedo esperar más para que me ames

-...si...(no se lo dije, mientras mi oído, escuchaba su corazón, era como la música mas hermosa, que jamas escuche, sabia que latía así por mi y el mio, se unio a esa canción, latían a unisono, me odio por no saber si lo amo, pero, si , mi interior duele, pero, quiero mas, debe ser, una buena señal, pero al menos puedo decirle), Levi-san...

-dime...

-lo quiero, al menos es lo siento ahora, lo quiero

-..gracias_lo abraza con mas fuerza_

_Erwin , bajo de su auto y pateo la llanta de su coche ante una atónita Hanji que había escuchado todo, todo el tiempo estaba bromeando y le sacaba el lado divertido a las cosas, pero esto no era nada de las dos , estaba obviamente, ante un triangulo amoroso, bajo del auto, camino hacia Erwin y le dijo_

-antes de sacar conclusiones, deberias de hablar con Eren, al parecer le mentiste

-eso no te incumbe Hanji...

-bueno, solo es un consejo, tienes razón, no es mi asunto, pero, Eren es especial, me odiaras por lo que digo, pero que Levi cambiara su actitud por el, dice mucho, el realmente siente algo, Levi jamas actua por instinto , la verdad siempre nos persigue y es obvio que te alcanzo a ti, no te apures, Eren de seguro te perdonara,

-... yo ... no vi esto venir

-jajaja lo siento pero nadie lo veia venir, talvez ellos si, y que Eren le diera esperanzas, de un posible "te amo" mmmm, aca entre nos, ¿Eren tiene tendencias...homos-

-no, _la interrumpe_el ... no,

-ya veo, es demasiado inocente, que yo sepa Levi tampoco, asi que posiblemente si sea am-

-¡no lo digas! no puede ser eso,

- bueno yo solo digo lo que escuche, pero no te preocupes me ire caminando, pero ¿estaras bien?

-si, gracias_hanji se va, dejando a Erwin, _soy un idiota,.. pero... aun no puede ser tarde, si Eren no te rechazo a ti, ¿por qué me rechazaria a mi?...

_Eren y Levi estan sentados cada uno en un columpio_

-este parque, es el parque, al que mi mamá me traia siempre

-aqui casi no viene gente, a mi me trajo tambien pero para ensayar y practicar, igual que tú, tenia panico escenico, arruine muchos conciertos por eso

-jajaja, ahora se porque fue tras de mi esa vez,

-te veias patetico, me diste lastima

-que cruel _le sonrie_ desde ahí, senti algo por usted,

-..ya veo y ...¿tú canción?

-ya la termine, no lo se, creo que no le gustara,

_Levi comienza a cantar a Acapella_

-"que molesto, la verdad es tan deprimente, todos los días la frustración me marea, esa expreción , esa mirada, esa sonrisa, son molestas, aah como las odio"

-¿eeeeeeh?! es mi canción ¿como es que usted?

-hmp, tengo las claves de todos los casilleros, así que lo revize

-¡no tiene derecho, es un abuso de su parte! ay... sea sincero, no es muy buena

-siempre lo soy, antes de esto, fui a verte originalmente para ofrecerte mi ayuda, esa mañana vi las partituras solo tenias la música y el coro, pero ayer vi que en la tarde que dejaste las partituras en la escuela, revize y como esperaba, y me gusto, asi que solo queria ayudarte con el ritmo, pero.. fui con un proposito, nunca me imagine que descubriria mas.

-... asi que, usted

-lo que compusiste me parecio exelente, no queria decirtelo, y lo pense antes de saber que eras hijo de Carla y descubriera lo que siento, asi que no son cumplidos, es la verdad.

-... gracias..._sonrie y se sonroja_

-oh, cierto _mete la mano al bolsillo de su saco, saca un papel y se lo entrega a Eren_ es una entrada para mi concierto de mañana, ya le comunique a la clase que tiene que asistir

-... que bien_Eren sonrie y se comienza a columpiar _ es un boleto en un palco, muchas veces que fui a sus conciertos , siempre compre hasta atras, mi hermano es un tacaño y nunca me daba para eso, bueno no lo culpo, jaja una vez tuve primera fila porque Erwin me regalo un boleto en mi cumpleaños ..._hace una cara triste_yo... fui muy, mala persona con el, no le apruebo que nos mintiera, pero, estos años, el, pues...

-entiendo que lo aprecies, el estuvo a tu lado todo este tiempo..(ese maldito, siento que me quito un lugar que me correspondia) ..pero debes de hablar con el

-si, gracias , lo haré, pero, este boleto es para las horas clases, ¿como evaluara las canciones de los demas?

-fácil, de toda la clase solo quedaron 7 personas

-¡siete?! mentira... pero si eramos como... 30... cuando entramos

-los demás se fueron, siempre es así de todo un grupo de 30 a 50 personas solo se gradúa aveces uno...

-...ya veo, pero Armir

-el sigue en el programa, ayer me entrego su composición, es a piano, me gusto

-.. que bien... pero .. si ya vio la mia...¿pase?

-mañana lo sabrás...

-¿mañana?

-si, _Levi se levanta del columpio y detiene a Eren para que se deje de columpiar_

-oiga me estaba divirtiendo_hace puchero_

-hay algo que no entiendo. _lo abraza por la espalda_ la letra, se me hace familiar..._le susurra al oído_ ¿en quien te inspirarte para escribirla? , creo que conozco a alguien así,

_las mejillas de Eren se ponen color carmesí_

-eee-e-e-en n-nadie jajaja , ay_lo voltea a ver_ en usted, _esconde la cara_ en realidad , yo no conozco mucha gente, que .. pues me tratara como usted lo hizo , pero a la vez, sentí que me gusto eso

-eres masoquista, ya lo comprobé

-¡claro que no!, es que, sentía que tal vez, en el fondo usted era, como lo es ahora, veo que no me equivoque. _Eren y Levi intentan volver a darse un beso pero _

-mira mamá ese niño va a empujar a su hermano mayor , ¿qué no debería ser al revés?

[Nota:recordemos que Levi es mas bajito de estatura que Eren jajaja]

-esa niña se merece unas nalgadas, espérame aquí ya regreso _se dirige hacia la niña_

-no Levi-san no espere no_lo atrapa de la mano_ es solo una niña no sabe lo que dice

-tú mamá se caso con tú papá solo porque quedo embarazada de ti niña

-waaaaaaaaaaa_la niña se va llorando_ ya lo seee

-eso fue muy cruel de su parte_lo mira molesto_

-ya la oíste, yo solo dije la verdad..._ambos se quedan mirando un rato fijamente_¿o no?

-ay _suspira resignado_ lo bueno es que no nos vio hacer nada, solo imagínese el trauma de vernos besándonos...

- nada que un buen psicólogo no arregle, ademas si nos ven los medios, diré que eres "gay y europeo" y que me acosas nadie sospechara de mi

-¡Dice que me ama pero sigue siendo cruel conmigo!_camina furioso hacia el otro lado_

-oye ¿a donde vas?

-al auto, ni crea que me iré solo, me llevara a mi casa _se aleja pero Levi lo mira de reojo y con una sonrisa de lado y le dice_

-hmp, creí que te gustaba así

-¿aaah?... este yo...tengo hambre creo que tengo una manzana en mi mochila_se aleja corriendo_

-aun así no deja de ser un niño.. paciencia Levi es mocoso es 8 años menor que tu

_al día siguiente, en el concierto, casi todas las presentes eran chicas, Eran ya estaba acostumbrado así que no se sentía raro, el boleto que le dio Levi era pase doble así que pudo invitar a Armir a compartir lugares, hubiera invitado a Jean pero tenia trabajo_

-estoy muy emocionado, ¿como es que conseguiste estos lugares?

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que tenemos el mejor lugar, se ve todo el espectáculo desde aquí,

-si tienes razón

_Eren miro emocionado todo el lugar era mágico, estaba con luces color rojo y azul que parecía que todo el lugar tenia fuego, dio una mirada al publico ve a los pocos compañero de la escuela que quedaban y entre el pudo ver a Erwin, y este lo noto a el , Eren le sonrió pero el contrario, bajo la mirada triste, y se dirigió a su asiento_

-...(es verdad, se debe sentir mal , no solo porque me mintió y confié en el si no porque, escucho que le correspondo a Levi, ...ay no ¿y si tiene una mala impresión de mi?...)

_después de un rato una edecan con un vestido negro saluda a todos y hace la presentación_

-buenas noches a todos, hoy Levi-sama nos tendrá una sorpresa especial _varias de las mujeres del publico gritan_ se sabe bien que Levi-sama es director y maestro de la prestigiosa academia "Melodía de Ángel " en honor a la concertista Carla Jeager "manos de angel" para muchos que la conocimos, en esta prestigiosa academia, se llevo a cabo un concurso , el cual consiste en componer una canción ahora con ustedes Levi-sama en persona dará a conocer a los ganadores

_todo el publico grita y aplaude, Levi entra al escenario vestido de traje negro sin corbata y carga con el un sobre, toma el microfono , todas las fans guardan silencio y lo escuchan_

-bien, daré a conocer el nombre de los ganadores, _saca una hoja del sobre_ Armir Arlet, por su composicion a piano titulada, "Yume no" , _todos aplauden_ siguiente, Mikasa Ackerman por su composición a violín de "guren no yumiya" _y asi fue nombrado a los ganadores, menos a uno, y ese fue Eren_

-...(lo suponía)_Eren sonríe triste_

-E-eren no te nombro a ti... lo siento_Armir le da una palmada en la espalda_

-n-no te preocupes, lo veía venir_pero en eso, Levi sigue con algo inesperado_

-bien bien si felicidades a los nombrados, esos cumplieron con mis expectativas, pero uno las rebaso _los alumnos se miran sorprendidos y el publico curioso_ no solo cumplió lo que le pedí ,si no que fue mas allá, me pidio personalmente que interpretara su canción,

_los alumnos de Levi comenzaron a hablar_

-aaaa? ¿quien?

-yo le iba a pedir a Levi-sensei que lo hiciera con la mía pero no sabia que se podía

-fui claro con las reglas, que cualquiera podía presentarme su composición como quisiera, el me lo pidió a mi, así que estoy orgulloso en interpretar de Eren Jeager "Masked bitch"

-Jeager?¡?

-el mismo apellido que el de Carla-sama

_Erwin y Hanji se voltean a ver con la boca abierta , pero el que la tiene mas abierta es Eren que en ningún momento el le pidió eso y mucho menos se esperaba que Levi se atreviera en presentarla en concierto, el publico aplaude , Levi se prepara y comienza su espectáculo_

**nota de la autora: si quieres oír a Levi interpretar la canción, busca en youtube Masked bitcH (Levi Rivaille) Sub español .**

_Levi comienza, con un movimiento de cadera sensual, causando el grito de sus fans, luego de una nube de humo aparecen 2 bailarinas, con trajes negros de piel entallados al cuerpo y el con otro vestuario, ahora tiene unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho guantes negros y la corbata con un nudo desaliñado, y el cabello peinado para atrás, se notaba que disfrutaba la canción ya que al cantarla, bailaba se reía , era conocido por entregar un concierto limpio y serio pero esta vez participaba con su publico, seduciendo a las fans que gritaban mas que otras veces y los productores de Levi lo notaron, se miraban unos a otros sorprendidos_

-oye ...¿E-erencito compuso eso?_Hanji esta mas que sorprendida, esta encantada_

-parece que si_dice Erwin, anonadado_sabia que tenia talento , pero, esto_voltea a ver a un publico totalmente entregado_ la canción, le queda,... a la perfección y el ( lo esta haciendo mucho mejor que otras veces)

_ya al terminar su baile, Levi lo hace con un paso llamado "the butt wipe dance" usado en los bailes kpop ,un paso usado para el fanservice de caballeros pero esta vez, le saco sangre de la nariz a mas de una mujer ahi presente , cuando acaba la canción, todo el publico esta de pie, las mujeres incontrolables , Levi dirigiendo un reflector apunta a donde este Eren y dice_

-El compositor Eren Jeager un aplauso por favor _se une a los miles de aplausos y le dedica una sonrisa _

_Eren no sabe que hacer solo se pone de pie le hace una reverencia a la audiencia, Armir le alza el brazo y varias mujeres le gritan al joven, no era mal parecido después de todo, mientras Levi y Eren recibian el aplauso y ovación del publico, personas inesperadas, hablaban al respecto_

-ese niño, ¿no es hijo de Carla?

-si lo es, esto es una señal,

-compuso algo maravilloso, le queda a la perfección a Levi

-tal vez, podamos hacer algo con este nuevo talento, después del concierto quiero hablar con ese jovencito...

-no ahora no, además Levi tiene contrato en Maria Wall, primero lo primero, trae a mi abogado quiero hablar con el

* * *

XDD yeeeeei .3. 3 uh muchas gracias por sus comentarios la verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo *O* soy nueva en este asunto del fanfic jajaja y de fanfiction :3 gracias a

NOta: actualizare cada Lunes :D si no me es posible entre semana XD  
**yuky yume19 : gracias :D por los animos ;w; me alegra saber que te esta gustando yeiiiii**  
**karen Grimm lml : gracias . 3 por tu comentario siii seguiré adelante con esto siii 3 .3.)9**

**Neko-love12 : muchas gracias :D 3**


	5. Capítulo 5 La otra cara

Melodías, Ritmo y Amor

Capitulo 5 La otra cara

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy**

**Nota de la autora: gracias por leer dedicatorias al final**

_Eren esta en su casa preparando la cena , tiene un mandil color azul y en una sartén una tortilla de huevo, la saca la rebana y la sirven en un plato lleno de verduras, en eso suena su celular_

-bueno.._pone el plato en la mesa_...Jean ¿donde estas? la cena ya esta lista ... no vas a llegar... mmmm esta bien, si no te preocupes, ... no . no tengo miedo de quedarme solo...¡hace mucho deje de creer que había un monstruo en el baño, déjame en paz! ay adiós no se como tus pacientes no te clavan un bisturí _le cuelga_ tonto... ¿y ahora que hago con todo esto?..._de su celular busca en la agenda y esta por llamar a Levi pero, cambia de contacto _

_Erwin esta trabajando junto a Hanji y a Levi, había tensión en el aire pero el trabajo era trabajo , en eso suena el celular de Erwin_

-diga...E-eren... ¿como estas?_Levi reacciona ante esa llamada y se pone atento_ no , no hay cuidado, estoy en junta pero , de por si no hay nada interesante en ella_mira de mala gana a Levi_¿que puedo hacer por ti?

_con Eren_

-bueno es que, quería hablar conti...con usted y la verdad, es que hice de cenar pero me dejaron plantado, Jean otra vez trabajo tarde, creo que le gusta hacerme trabajar de mas jejeje, así que, pensé en invitarlo a cenar, claro si no esta muy ocupado

-Eren, quedamos en que ya no usarías el "usted" conmigo

-no puedo, después de lo que paso, necesito aclarar varias cosas ,

-entiendo, acabando esto iré para tu casa inmediatamente , nos veremos

-s-si gracias, salúdeme a Hanji-san de favor

-lo haré, nos vemos_le cuelga _

-¿era Erencito? hay que lindo, te invitara a cenar, que bueno que ya hicieron las pases

-te mando saludar y no hemos hecho las paces, es mas ni siquiera se si esta molesto conmigo.

-bueno ya lo aclararan todo y gracias aw lo extraño cuando no lo veo es como un terrón de azúcar_hanji encantada mira la reacción de Levi y este solo se limita a ver unos papeles indiferente_mmm ¿que tal cocina Eren?

-delicioso _dice Erwin_ jaja muchas amas de casa quisieran el talento que tiene en la cocina

-aw lo quiero de esposo, es tierno, sabe cocinar, cantar, es amable, tiene una gran voz en fin jajaj a suertudo el que que se case con el ...digo... suertuda, saben que.. creo que me llama petra, ya voy linda _sale corriendo del lugar_

-(la matare un día de estos, el homicidio creo que es legal si es en defensa propia, solo debo asegurarme de comprobar que ella ataco primero) tsk_levi se levanta de su asiento_ ya firme el nuevo contrato,

-si gracias, _el rubio lo ve molesto_

-(ese mocoso idiota, llamando al cejotas de Erwin y ¿yo que? a mi que me parta un rayo)_en eso suena su celular_¿quien?

_del otro lado de la bocina_

-ah.. este...Levi-san

-espera, _lo pone en altavoz para asegurarse que su rival escuche_ dime

-¿recuerda que me dijo que tenia que hablar con Erwin?

-si_toma su abrigo y su portafolios_(de lo cual, me arrepiento)

-lo invite a cenar, ¿cree que esta bien? espero que no le moleste que hiciera eso, es que bueno yo...me interesa su opinión

_Erwin, solo se queda escuchando, en realidad Eren actuaba como si tuviera una relación formal con Levi , lo que lo preocupo ya que, ahora se veía el favoritismo del menor_

-mmm pues , ¿si te dijera que eso me molesta, que harías?

-aaaaah , sabia que se iba a poner así, pues la verdad, no se, creo que me pondría triste porque se ve que no me tiene confianza, pero descuide yo igual dudo de usted, quien sabe y me cambie por alguien que si le pueda dar hijos

-¡eres un mocoso tonto! yo no quiero mini personas llenas de mocos y quien sabe que mas cosas anti-higiénicas,

-son niños, usted también lo fue y yo igual, es normal que se llenen de lodo y cosas pegajosas si usted no paso por eso no es normal _Eren se quita el mandil y lo cuelga en un perchero de la cocina_

-ya me las arreglare contigo pronto, cuando te vea

-jejeje, bueno al menos se que lo veré pronto ya son 6 días que no estamos juntos.._Eren se da cuenta de sus palabras y se sonroja_... jeje sueno... como una niña... hmp soy tonto, ¿no es así? por desear cosa que suenan raras en un hombre... lo siento...

_Erwin , se veía tranquilo , pero por dentro, ...esas palabras que usaba Eren un día paso por sus deseos que fueran para el_

-...no, hoy arregla las cosas con el cejotas, mañana después de clases, iremos a un lugar tu y yo.. si me necesitas para algo tienes mi numero

-...s-si gracias, buenas noches, ...¿levi-san?

-dime

-un día de estos, lo invitare a cenar la verdad yo no lo creo pero, me dicen que mi comida, tiene buen sabor...claro si usted quiere...

-claro , seria un placer.

-y una cosa mas

-...¿mas?... anda dilo

-lo quiero _le cuelga rápido, sin darle la oportunidad a Levi a responder,_... ay_suspira_me matara por eso, pero, lo quería decir,

_Levi solo sonríe para si mismo guarda su teléfono se pone su saco , camina hacia la salida pero se detiene por sentir que alguien le sostiene el hombro, era Erwin quien lo detuvo_

-¿qué quieres?

-nada en realidad, solo advertirte que si le haces algo a Eren yo

-jajaja, mira _le dice en un tono burlón_ el único que tendría que estar preocupado soy yo, iras a la casa de mi pareja y no se que intenciones tengas

-¿pareja?, ya te tomaste muy en serio tu papel, a mi no me engañas, ademas el es el que me invito

-lo pensó solo porque yo le dije que hiciera las pases contigo, bien pude llenar su cabeza, de que eres de lo peor, pero no vale la pena

-¿qué tan lejos han llegado?...

-si te refieres a si tenemos relaciones, no soy idiota, el es menor de edad, aun con su consentimiento estaría cometiendo un delito, ademas quede con el que no haremos nada aunque que me lo pida, es tan idiota que me dijo "que el no podría complacerme como una mujer lo aria" y tu sabes que eso no es verdad _se recarga en la pared, en una pose triunfadora con una risa de lado_nunca lo e experimentado pero sera todo un placer, intentarlo con el jaja

-eres un hijo de

-cuidado como me hablas, soy capaz de irme de este maldito lugar aun no se como encontrare una manera pero antes te llevare a la ruina, y sabes que si me lo propongo lo haré, y a mi no me engañas, ese interés, esa preocupación no solo es de amigos

-es lógico que veas cosas que no son

-no, tu vas mas allá de las intenciones de amigo, ese tal Armir, parece cachorrito detrás de Eren, se nota que ese si es su amigo, es un zalamero y Eren parece bobo detrás de el también diciendo "Armir Amir mira esto mira aquello, vamos acá, mira allá", pffff , no me preocupa , pero yo conozco cuando un hombre muestra interés en otra persona, te gusta, y eso no lo niegues, solo te digo que si intentas quitármelo, eso no hablara bien de ti Eren es inocente, bobo aveces idiota, pero parece mas que lo aparenta, te lo advierto y amenazo que si le haces algo tú, atente a las consecuencias_se retira _

_En la casa de Eren el esta calentando la comida y la sirve de nuevo en la mesa_

-... parece que el tampoco va a venir... mejor le hablo a Levi-san que_tocan a su timbre_ llego,_se apresura a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa,_...Levi-san ¿qué hace?...(creo que lo invoque...)

-me dio la gana venir_entra y mira para todos lados buscando a Erwin_

-... adelante... _Eren le dice sarcástico y cierra la puerta_

-¿estas solo?,

-si espero a Erwin, un momento, ¿no me diga que vino a provocarlo?

-no ... ¿cual es tu habitación?

-pues es en el ...¡¿usted para que quiere saber eso?!_se sonroja _

-confía en mi , o muéstrame un lugar donde me pueda esconder en donde el no entre nunca

-pues en el ... _tocan el timbre_ debe ser el , espere espere_mira para todos lados_ aquí _abre una puerta de armario debajo de las escaleras_ ... déjeme decirle que esto es raro...

-si si ya cállate _se mete en el armario_ si le cuentas a Erwin que estoy aquí, o alguien sobre esto, te mueres _cierra la puerta de golpe_

-..._se queda helado un rato y reacciona con el timbre volviendo a sonar_ ya voy(esta loco) _abre y esta vez si es Erwin_h-hola ¿como esta?

-bien gracias , ¿puedo pasar?

-claro adelante (... que diferencia de este al otro, ...ay bueno ya se como es Levi-san) , ya esta lista la cena, vayamos al comedor

-si gracias

_ambos van al comedor que esta situado a menos de 4 metros de esas escaleras, así que Levi podía escuchar todo, Eren sirve la cena y se dispone a comer con Erwin_

-...(¿me pregunto si esta bien Levi-san ahí adentro?... lo bueno es que limpie ayer ese armario)

-dime Eren, ¿te has sentido bien?

-s-si gracias,, (la verdad mas confundido) pero, usted, ¿como se siente?

-hmp,_deja de comer_ la verdad no muy bien, siento que te decepcione, todos estos años confiando en mi, sin saber mucho de mi vida, desde que eras niño trate de protegerte y cuando... tu madre

-esta bien, puede hablar libremente de eso...

-¿en serio?_Erwin sabia mejor que nadie, que Eren trataba a toda costa no hablar de eso, el hecho de que el dijera que estaba bien lo sorprendió_¿esta bien?

-si, yo, e superado muchas cosas, lamento sacarlo en la conversación , pero, Levi-san, me ayudo, me di cuenta de que hablar de ella, me hace bien, porque cuando hablo de lo que vivió y como murió, esa herida se raspa un poco y.. me duele menos, ademas me gusta que Levi-san hable de ella,_le sonríe_dice que "mi mamá era un talento musical, que me parezco a ella, que le gustaban las rosas rojas y que había veces en las que se dormía en el estudio de grabación" jajajaja nunca imagine que mi madre fuera capaz de eso jejeje

_Erwin lo miro , ese niño tímido , de alguna manera, se estaba volviendo mas seguro_

-me alegra, pero regresando al punto, perdóname, se que ... hice algo malo, supuse que Levi.. te trataría mal, sabiendo como es, pensé que te haría daño o algo...

-bueno, pero de todos modos... lo termine conociendo, es buena persona y ... no lo digo porque quiera quedar bien o porque_lo dice un poco elevado_me este escuchando, es la verdad, pero aveces no lo soporto es voluntarioso, me insulta y casi me quiere obligar a hacer cosas que no me gustan

_en el armario_

-mocoso ...cuando salga de aquí veras...mm al menos se ve que si haces el aseo

-pero... yo... así lo quiero...

-siento que estas mas confundido, yo te trate bien todos estos años y no creo que sientas por mi algo como lo que le dices a Levi...

-..p-pues no, eso seria raro...

-¿ni siquiera un poco?

-no, ya le dije que no

-¿por qué?_lo mira molesto , esa expresión era nueva para Eren, nunca le había dedicado esa mirada a el_

-p-pues porque lo considero mas como mi hermano,(esa cara que tiene me da miedo)

_Erwin le da un golpe a la mesa, haciendo que Eren se asuste y Levi se ponga mas atento_

-apenas conoces a Levi... el día que lo conociste te hizo sentir mal, hablo mal de ti todo el tiempo, dijo que no tenias talento, ¿sabias que estaba planeando sacarte de la escuela, sin motivo aparente?...te odiaba.. si no fueras hijo de Carla eso no hubiera cambiado, te seguiría tratando mal y yo soy el idiota que te hubiera cuidado y solo soy eso... como tú hermano, pero no , a el ... al menor toque gentil le ruegas como una vil prostituta

-E-erwin... no es _Eren lo mira confundido y triste, jamas pensó escuchar eso de el_no es así, no me ofendas

-déjame terminar _se cruza de brazos_ de haber sabido que te gustaba la gente así te hubiera tratado igual

-...no es por como me trato.. yo no pedi sentir esto,...¡somos hombres, eso ya lo hace raro! ¿cree que no tengo miedo? ... todos los días estoy consciente de que si no detengo esto, puedo comprometerme, si no funciona bien, lo dejare y listo , pero si ..realmente todo va bien, tendre que admitir lo que siento , me preocupa lo que dira mi hermano, como nos tachara la sociedad, le dire lo que me preocupa mas, Levi vive de su imagen y... tengo miedo de que el publico que lo ama, se le vengan en contra, no solo pienso en mi y lo quiero porque a pesar de lo que decia la gente que no es capaz de ser amable con nadie, el me demostro que si lo puede ser, creo que me une algo mas fuerte que lo que piensa Erwin, me une el amor que ambos le teniamos a mi madre, me une el cariño que el me pudo dar si me hubiera conocido de pequeño, no lo se... y nunca lo sabre porque usted no lo permitio...

-...ya veo _Erwin se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a Eren, lo toma de la mano y lo jala hacia el intentándolo besar el menor reacciona y lo impide pero Erwin no lo suelta_ ahora se porque no lo permití, porque llegarías a algo mas con el

-¿que esta haciendo? suélteme

-¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?_acerca el rostro pasional mente_

-no lo se, ya déjeme _lo intenta separa, pero Erwin lo aprisiona a una pared_Erwin, ya.

-todos estos años y de verdad...¿de verdad no sientes nada por mi?...

-ya le dije, lo que siento , por el y por usted

-maldita sea_Erwin le da un puñetazo a la pared_ si hubiera sabido que,... correspondías a este tipo de sentimientos a pesar de ser un hombre, me hubiera atrevido a decirte lo que sentía hace mucho_toma del cuello a Eren y lo intenta obligar a que lo bese pero Eren le da un golpe_

-¡ya basta! ni crea que le hubiera correspondido, fue como familia todo este tiempo, de haber sabido que usted es así yo..habría mantenido mi distancia, sin embargo confié, y..ahora dice esto...¡fuera de mi casa, dejeme! mañana dare mi renuncia a Maria Wall,

- ¡sin embargo a Levi no le dices eso ! _lo sacude de los hombros_no renunciaras, no confundas nada de esto con el trabajo pero,,¡¿por qué?! ¡¿por qué a el si le correspondes?! ¡dime!

-¡no lo se! ¡sera porque el no me mostró una cara y después otra¡_Erwin lo suelta, y lo mira seriamente_vallase,...dejeme, no quiero verlo ahora, yo aun lo quiero como mi familia, no me pida que sienta algo que no puedo , este afecto lo tuve conmigo por muchos años, y tampoco me desechare de el facilmente pero, si usted, sintio algo diferente, y ... me pide que...le corresponda, no puedo, no puedo..._se cubre la cara con una mano y agacha la cabeza_ lucho, incluso, por lo que siento por Levi, no me haga dudar mas, y a todo esto ¿Por que no me dejo nunca verlo? ¿Por qué no me permitió conocerlo de pequeño?

-porque quería protegerte, temia que el solo queria conocerte para llenar el vacio que dejo Carla en su corazón, asi que te aleje , a Jean ni siquira le dije que los estaba buscando, ¿cuando me pregunto Levi por ustedes?... simplemente le negué esa informacion

-sin embargo eso no es cierto el me dice que me "parezco" mas nunca que "soy ella" y sabe , me dijo que me queria conocer para cuidarme, para darme un consuelo eso era todo, usted no tenia derecho

-Eren, perdóname

-Erwin yo

-perdoname por lo que hare no por lo que te hice _lo toma de la cadera y lo lleva a la fuerza, Eren se intenta liberar pero es inútil y solo se lastima , Erwin lo termina empujando llevándolo a un lugar_

-¿q-que esta haciendo?¡ _lo arroja al sillon que esta en la sala_E-erwin... no , ¡no!_se intenta levantar pero Erwin se le sube encima y lo sujeta de las muñecas_no...aay me lastimas ya..._respira agitado por el terror que esta experimentando y las lagrimas se asoman a sus ojos,_erwin no, si te detienes te juro que ... olvidare todo, te perdono pero no... no lo hagas, no le dire a nadie...

-te ame toda mi vida reserve estos deseos solo para ti y jamas los aceptaras,

-¡estas loco! por favor dejame ir te juro que yo yo

-no estas en posición de negociar, si Levi se queda contigo adelante, pero al menos que le quede claro quien fue el primero en tu vida, _se esta desabrochando la camisa_ porque Eren, eres totalmente casto, ni siquiera has tenido un contacto asi con una mujer_se termina de quitar la prenda_

-..._Eren tiembla, pero, se arma de valor al decir_si... tiene razón, con una mujer,...pero,..._recuerda a Levi encima de el_si con Levi, comparándolo a usted y a el, el calor de Levi es el unico que... comprobé que quiero sentir...usted sera el primero... pero, no es lo que mi cuerpo desea...hágalo y ... todo lo que un dia senti por usted, se convertirá en odio...

-bueno..._a pesar de todo, Erwin tenia una expresión como queriendo llorar, le acaricia el rostro_ de todos modos no creo que me perdones, si me detengo aqui, o llego al final_le comienza a lamer el cuello y le pasa la mano por debajo de la sudadera que tenia Eren_

_Eren solo ve borroso, sus lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, a diferencia de lo que sintio con Levi, ese contacto, esos besos, caricias, se sentia sucio, indeseable, solo queria que parara, pero no podia hacerlo no tenia la fuerza, para detenerlo, _

-n-no... por,...favor no..._Erwin mordio su cuello y bajaba la mano directo a su ingle _...no_cerro los ojos, se aferro a la espalda de Erwin y dijo algo en lamento_...L-levi...ayudame...

_vio una silueta borrosa, una mano firme sujeto a Erwin de los cabellos y le dio un golpe en la cara , quitandolo de encima del menor y arrojándolo a 1 metro de ahi, era Levi que ya habia salido de su escondite, tenia rato mirando aguantando desde que escucho a Erwin gritandole a Eren pero queria ver hasta donde era capaz_

-maldito hijo de perra, sabia que harías algo como esto_camina hacia el_

-¿Levi?..._esta en el suelo , levanta el rostro lleno de sangre_¿como es que?

-te lo dije _llega con el y lo comienza a patear en el estomago mientras gritaba_ ¡te dije que te atuvieras a las consecuencias maldito bastardo! ¡canalla, imbécil! ¡te matare maldito!_Levi esta al borde del delirio, estaba sumamente enojado, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano que sostuvo la suya_..¡Eren sueltame!

-no..._tiene el rostro bajo_.. ya basta...dejelo, al igual que un día lo detuve a el, para que no le hiciera daño , al igual le digo a usted, no vale la pena, no lo vale, no lo haga, se lo suplico_lo mira , esos ojos inocentes, parecia que no tenian vida, estaban rojos y demacrados_no quiero que la persona que quiero, haga algo terrible.. se lo pido ..._Se acerca y lo abraza_no...

_Levi lo separa de el, toma la camisa de Erwin toma a Erwin mas que golpeado ... se veia mal, y se lo lleva_

-esperame aqui... no te muevas, no le hare nada_cierra la puerta con un Erwin a cuestas, llega al estacionamiento, saca las llaves de su pantalon de Erwin abre y lo arroja en el asiento del volante_ espero que se te reventara algo, bastardo infeliz, con gusto pagare tu funeral, antes de que ladres, grabe en mi celular lo que hiciste si intentas algo contra Eren o contra mi , se lo mostrare a las autoridades, _se retira y regresa a donde esta Eren_

_Erwin, solo se sujeta el estomago, de la guantera saca un celular y llama a emergencias_

-s-si... necesito una ambulancia...(maldito... no esperaba que estuviera ahi...) m-me... me intentaron asaltar, no , no se llevaron nada solo me golpearon.. si gracias.. _les da la dirección_... ...(Eren, pero en parte, gracias a Levi no cometi un error, imperdonable)..

_Eren esta sentado en la sala, en el sillon envuelto en una cobija con los ojos llorosos y viendo la television, en eso una mano se pone enfrente de el con una taza que humea_

-...gracias _Eren la toma, y le da un sorbo_este es el chocolate que me hacia mi mamá, ella le ponía naranja .

-me contó que_se sienta al lado de el_ lo hacia cuando , no sabia como consolarlos, igual me lo preparo a mi un día que tuve un accidente y no puede ir a una audición de suma importancia...es..curioso que una taza de chocolate... me diera tanto alivio...aprendí la receta por ella

-...creo que no es el chocolate... es... la intención con que..._se entrecorta la voz_...c-con que... s-se da, las ganas de decir muchas palabras de consuelo p-pero... no...saber...que decir...y solo, ... preparar algo y transmitirlas...por aquí... creo que por eso.. .. por eso...da tanto alivio..._deja la taza en una mesita que esta al lado_yo, yo... lo siento _comienza a llorar_

-¿por que te disculpas?

-porque, si el hubiera llegado mas lejos yo _Levi lo sujeta de la barbilla y hace que lo mire_no ...seria digno de usted

-eres un .._suspira y lo abraza_no hubiera sido tu culpa, en todo caso, abría que pelear por hacerte justicia, _Eren lo abraza muy fuerte_le agradezco a Dios que me advirtió que viniera contigo, senti, que no debia dejarte solo, y... aqui estoy...

-...gracias (ahora lo veo,... cuando llego, vi a un hombre impertinente, grosero, pero en realidad estaba, preocupado, de nuevo me enseña que mas de lo que aparenta) Levi-san yo, yo quiero que... usted y yo.. pues..._Eren busca los labios de Levi y lo comienza a besar, eran besos pequeños que fueron aumentando, entre besos Eren hizo que el mayor quedara encima de el y hablo_quiero.. quiero que..._se aferra a su espalda_quiero que...

-no lo hare, _lo sigue besando_ aun no

-no tiene nada de malo, si escucho bien, yo, yo quiero sentirlo a usted

-te digo que no, el ..tener..algo como sexo entre nosotros puede ser peligroso, si no hace con cuidado, te puedo lastimar

-..yo no entiendo...

-hmp obvio que no, si no hubiera estado aqui, lo habrias entendido de la peor manera ademas, me pides algo que no puedo hacer por mas que quiera, eres menor de edad, solo tienes...17 y yo.25.. obvio que si hago algo .. aunque tenga tu consentimiento, podria ir a prision... pero, ..._le habla al oido agitado_ si quieres arriesgarte,

-no..._lo abraza del cuello_no, ... yo puedo esperar,... ademas.. que es solo un año...pero, al menos, ¿puedo pedirle algo?

-dime...

-mi hermano, no regresara hasta mañana en la noche y no quiero estar solo, quiero que, duerma conmigo, mi cama es grande, le juro que, no insistiré en nada mas, pero, no me deje solo, quiero que este roze de mi piel... no sea el de el.. si no el suyo...

_Se cambia de escenario estan en el cuarto de Eren, Levi esta abrazando al menor como si se tratara de un osito de peluche, acaricia sus cabellos mientras mira la habitacion en la que esta, se ve ordenada y limpia, ve un estante lleno de varios de sus discos, unas fotografias, y al final nota una libreta abierta, le dio curiosidad, despacio deja al chico para no despertarlo y toma esa libreta_

-¿que sera? _en la portada dice_"hoy quiero escribir una canción, no para mi, si no para el mundo" _pasa a la siguiente hoja, en ellas escritas varias canciones que al final rayaba con un marcador rojo, quiza de desaprobación, aunque, de reojo le parecieron muy buenas y reconoce las notas de masked bitch, _es su cuaderno en donde compone, vaya..._mira al un rincon, esta un teclado, una guitarra un violin, un estante lleno de partituras, unas fotos con otros artistas_hmp, _sonrie _tienes cosas que valen la pena, _, regresa a donde esta el se acomoda de nuevo en la cama lo arropa y se dispone a dormir con el pero suena su celular, el ruido hace que Eren se mueva quejándose,_ssshh _le acaricia la cabeza y contesta en susurro_diga

-señor Levi, buenas noches perdone la molestia

-...¿quien es?

-soy Mike Zakarius, de la compañia discografica Kyojin productions , perdone el llamarlo hasta ahora, pero antes tenia que negociar con otras personas, sere directo nos interesa hacer un contrato con usted.

-lo siento pero apenas firme uno con Maria wall

-ya lo sabemos, eso no es problema para nosotros, ajaja aqui entre nos a Erwin le hace falta vision como a su padre, se limitan mucho, nosotros le ofrecemos mejores oportunidades ser un artista internacional ademas, tambien necesitamos saber si conoce a Eren Jeager, queremos hacer tratos con el.

-lo escucho..

_del otro lado Mike esta sentado en su escritorio jugando un un puro en su mano_

-vimos su mas reciente concierto, en donde usted interpreto la composición de ese joven, no soy idiota el es el hijo de Carla Jeager, un prodigio unico en la musica, al parecer su hijo no se queda atras, se que usted fue su alumno de Carla ,

_Levi se sorprende ante esas declaraciones, ¿como podia saberlo?_

-¿y eso que?

-me interesa que usted y el trabajen juntos, se hagan equipo, en muchos años , no e visto que usted disfrute su trabajo tanto como lo hizo ahora, se nota ademas que le tiene afecto al chico

-si me han estado espiando juro que los demandare

-no , no es eso, si nos interesa hacemos siempre lo posible por conseguirlo no con amenazas ni cosas impropias, con oportunidades, pienselo, no es solo una gran oportunidad para Jeager , si no para usted, imagínese ser un gran cantante en Japon pero, con nosotros un gran artista de clase mundial, Nanaba es un ejemplo, lo dejo señor Levi este es mi telefono, cuando quiera puede comunicarse con nostros,

-lo pensare

-una cosa mas, un favor personal, queremos contactar a Eren Jeager pero, no tenemos suerte ¿podria usted, proporcionarnos alguna informacion?

-podría, pero el hara lo que yo digo, asi que en primer lugar tendrian que convencerme a mi..

-entiendo estamos en contacto señor Levi, pronto sabra de nosotros... buenas noches

-...si adios_les cuelga_...un contrato con ellos,... la disquera, mas importante, si me dijeran que Maria wall o que Kyojin productions no sabria que decir...hmp... que oportuno..

_Eren se mueve y despierta, se talla los ojos_

-mm, ¿no puede dormir?_lo dicen en tono cansado_

-sssh _se acuesta junto a el y lo abraza_no es eso, ya descansa

-si _acurruca su cara en su pecho bosteza_buenas noches,

-duerme bien

_a la mañana siguiente Levi se despierta pero no ve a Eren junto a el se preocupa ante eso, se acomoda un poco el cabello , arregla la cama y baja, escucha ruidos en la cocina y al entrar contempla a un chico ya aseado, con un mandil azul y preparando un desayuno, estaba tarareando , le alegraba que se viera mejor que ayer, aunque se inquieto que lo olvidara tan rapido, Eren nota la mirada_

-oh, b-buenos días, ¿tiene hambre?

-si un poco

-pues venga, espero que le guste _le sirve una taza de té, se sienta junta las manos da gracias por la comida y comienza, Levi se une despues, solo que este omite dar las gracias, Eren muerde las puntitas de sus palillos al comer , los deja a un lado y vuelve a dar las gracias_

-...¿por ...qué...?..._lo mira extrañado_

-jeje bueno, es que, no quiero que lo que esta por comer se sienta triste, asi que le di las gracias por usted_le sonrie inocentemente_

-...¿la comida se pone triste? pff jajajaja , que cosas dices niño _mueve la cabeza negativamente y mejor sorbe su té_

-bueno es que, si yo fuera ese cerdito que se esta por comer en el pan tostado, me gustaria que me dieran las gracias, al menos sabria que mori y me toco una familia agradecida.. por eso, gracias por la comida _comienza a comer_

-ya veo, en ese caso, _junta sus manos_ gracias por la comida _toma un poco de arroz y al comerlo se queda pensando un rato_...¿tú lo cocinaste?...

-s-si, en vez de solo usar un caldo de pollo o pescado para ponerle al arroz, bueno uso caldo de cerdo con pimienta.

-esta bueno_termina su plato y lo mira un rato_

-¿q-quiere mas?

-creo que si

-jeje en seguida_ toma su plato de Levi y le sirve mas_ (es curioso, esta mañana, que me levante y vi a Levi junto a mi no pude evitar pensar que, podria ser nuestra vida en un futuro, pero no quiero ilusionarme tan pronto, pero doy gracias al cielo que, esta a mi lado por ahora, asi que mientras dure lo que dure lo quiero disfrutar)

-oi Eren...tengo una propuesta para ti...

_En Maria Wall, un rubio entra a la empresa con gafas de sol y sujetándose el estomago_

-Erwin , lindo ¿como estas? ... estas bien bien,...¡Golpeado! ...¿que te paso? oh Dios mio salvaje el que te hizo eso_Hanji se acomoda las gafas_ creo que estas ya no sirven te veo chueco

-n-no , no es nada (si supera la verdad) , me asaltaron es todo..

-aaah ¿y levantaste un acta?

_Levi entra a la empresa junto con Eren_

-Levi! Erencito! un salvaje golpeo a Erwin lo asaltaron y _Levi la ignora totalmente_

-Eren lleva mi portafolio a la sala de juntas

-si, buenos días Hanji-san

-hola Erencito buenos días, am ¿si escuchaste lo que dije no?...

-si..._Eren voltea para otro lado_ las autoridades no estan cuando se comete un delito, aveces solo nos queda , rezar para que alguien que queremos nos salve, lo siento tengo trabajo,_Eren casi corre de ahi y Erwin solo baja la mirada_

-¿aaah?... oye Levi...

-no quiero hablar de nada contigo cuatro ojos no estoy de humor, haré una junta ahora mismo, hablaremos de mi contrato, queda anulado

-¿¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? _haji se lleva las manos a la cabeza_¡¿que pasa aqui?!

- lo que oiste vendra mi abogado junto con el accionista mayoritario de Kyojin, anularan mi contrato y firmare con ellos

-no puedes._Erwin se quita las gafas tiene un ojo morado y un labio partido , lo mira molesto_ es un contrato legal , no puedes anularlo

-tal vez si pueda, si sale a la luz algo que hizo alguien anoche a cierta persona que esta dispuesta a demandar, ademas de que Kyojin contrato a mi abogado y no solo esta dispuesto a proceder con la anulación, si no con otro caso

_Erwin se queda sin palabras solo agacha la cabeza, y aprieta el puño_

-en 10 minutos vendran asi que a la sala de juntas_Levi se pone las manos en los bolsillos y camina_

-...esto es..._hanji comienza a llorar_aaaaaaaaah ...¿que pasa?

* * *

karen Grimm lml me alaga tu comentario la verdad muchas gracias :D por tu review gracias por seguir la historia

yuky yume19 muchas gracias por tus comentarios :D jajajaja todas daríamos lo que fuera ;o; jajajajaja yo *O* cuando la escribo termino y digo "quiero que me pase a mi " jajajaja XDDD  
Guest jajaja muchas gracias :3 yeeei espero que te gustara el capitulo 5

Nota de la Autora: gracias por los comentarios y visitas :D ya dentro las que esperen Lemon ya casi jajajajaja xDD


	6. Capítulo 6 Perdidas musicales

Melodías, Ritmo y Amor

Capitulo 6 Perdidas musicales

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy**

**Nota de la autora: gracias por leer dedicatorias al final**

-oí Eren...tengo una propuesta para ti...

_Levi estaba desayunando en la casa de Eren, después de un incidente con Erwin que hubiera terminado en desgracia si no hubiera sido por el_

-si dígame _se vuelve a sentar y le entrega un tazón son arroz a Levi_

-ya no quiero trabajar para Maria Wall, por la salud de Erwin ya no quiero estar ahi, me dan ganas de golpearlo solo en pensar en lo que fue capaz de hacerte

-bueno, gracias a usted no paso nada y se lo agradezco

-ademas me hablaron de otra disquera, ¿conoces Kyojin produccions?

-claro, es una de las mejores, varios artistas internacionales incluso hacen contratos ahi ... ¿lo llamaron? que bien

-no solo a mi, también están interesados en ti

-¿en mi?... pero yo no ..

-los impresionaste con tu composición de hecho fue rápida la llamada por lo que entendí , están interesados en que ambos trabajemos juntos

-¿e-en serio?,

-mi propuesta es que aceptemos, yo me ocupare de ti, seguirás en la escuela pero aparte tendrás clases particulares conmigo, no quiero que regreses a Maria Wall

-pero,

-es una buena oportunidad, para mi incluso para ti, no aceptare si tu no me dices que si

-le agradezco el que me pida mi opinión, pero... usted ¿quiere tomar esa oportunidad?

_En Maria Wall, Hanji , Erwin , sus dos abogados , Eren y Levi están en la sala de juntas, Eren esta al lado de Levi concentrado leyendo unos papeles, comentando algo con el de vez en cuando, Erwin solo veía a Eren, refugiaba la mirada detrás de las gafas, noto al menor tranquilo como si nada de lo que paso ayer hubiera pasado, decidió quitárselas_

-¿y tenemos que tener la autorización de tu hermano?.._Levi esta cruzado de brazos_

-pues si, soy aun menor de edad, pero ya le hable hace rato, esta de acuerdo

-¿ y por qué no de tu padre?

-es que el , bueno... es complicado, nos abandono, después de que murió mi mamá, así que Jean se hizo cargo de mi desde que tenia 12, el ya había terminado la Universidad y se puso a trabajar de inmediato para cubrir los gastos, es mi tutor legal todavía

-ya veo, maldito Grisha si lo veo te juro que lo matare

-no pasa nada, ya lo supere , asi que Jean me apoya en lo que hago, _suena el celular de Eren_espere_contesta_bueno, oh Jean estoy en la sala de juntas, si, no, no en esa no tonto ,

_del lado de Jean_

-ya te dije que me respetes o les dire a todos que aun duermes con tu titan de peluche

-¡no metas a Bean en esto¡, ademas el ya no duerme conmigo, tiene su lugar en el estante,

-Erencito yo también tengo un titan de peluche el mio es Sawney jajajaja _a hanji se le iluminan los ojos_ tienes que enseñarme tu titan

-jeje...(ay creo que hable de mas)

-¿te duermes con un titan de peluche?_levi arque la ceja al mirarlo_

-no y usted lo... (!yo y mi bocota¡ casi se me sale que anoche durmió conmigo, bueno no conmigo conmigo, el estaba en su lado de la cama yo en el mio, me abrazo, solamente...ay...!) lo lo lo mejor es que vaya por mi hermano, es muy idiota y se pierde fácilmente

-¡te escuche! mm no creo que ya llegue , sala 12

-si ahí es

_Jean entra se rasca la cabeza y busca con la mirada a Eren_

-buenas tardes_le responden el saludo_ese es, Levi-kun , tanto tiempo

-Hola Jean, _se levanta para saludarlo estrechando su mano_se que eres doctor felicidades

-pues gracias, se que ahora eres famoso jajaja te ves igual que hace 6 años _Levi le ofrece asiento y lo toma_el que ahora es mas feo es el _apunta hacia Eren_

-oye yo no...(oigan... ¿mi hermano y Levi-san se conocen? waaa) ...olvidalo_estaba a punto de gritarle que se callara y lo dejara en paz pero saco toda la paciencia que tenia, recordando porque lo quería_

-no tuve el gusto de conocerlo de pequeño(maldito Erwin ojala y que la golpiza que te di haga que te duela cuando vas al baño) pero supongo que era lindo, aveces de grandes pierden el encanto

-jajajaja si el lo perdió totalmente

-ay _Eren solo agacha la cabeza , se notaba que esos 2 se entendían_

-siento el perderme varios años de tú amistad

-cierto cierto, oye Erwin es verdad , tu sabias que mamá y Levi se llevaban bien ¿por que no me dijiste que ¡¿quien demonios te destrozo la cara?! demandalo pareces un auto chocado, no peor.

-pffffffff jajaja_hanji quiso contener la risa pero le era casi imposible quien se burlo descaradamente fue Levi_

-tuve un pequeño incidente y si lo no lo dije creo que no era de importancia

-en eso te equivocas, ella hablaba todo el tiempo de el, se me hizo raro que Levi ya no nos contactara y cuando te pregunte, tu no dijiste nada...¿no tuviste algo que ver?

_Erwin solo se queda callado, siendo observado por Jean , Levi y Eren_

-¿y si fuera así?

-.. que lastima , pensé que eras amigo de la familia, pero bueno _le da una palmada en la espalda a Levi_ me alegra saber que ayudas a mi hermano te lo agradezco _alcanza a Eren y se hace una llave al cuello_ aprende algo a ver si se te pega lo listo

-y-ya madura déjame suéltame, Jean ya ya yaaaaa_se retuerce tratándose de liberar pero después le da una patada en el tobillo a Jean, este lo suelta_tonto

-auch _se soba el tobillo_asi me gusta que te defiendas

-¡deja de agredirme solo porque se te da la gana!

-¿y que pasa si un día un loco te quiere hacer algo? ¿vas a dejar que te lastime? aprende a dar golpes destroza caras , mira _señala a Erwin_ así deben de quedar...

-este yo_Eren solo voltea a ver a un punto perdido evitando hacer contacto con el rubio_

-no te preocupes Jean, yo con gusto le enseño defensa personal , y los golpes quedaran idénticos a los de Erwin jaja

-(maldito )_Erwin solo se limita a mirarlos con desprecio_

_en eso Petra entra a la sala de juntas_

-disculpe los de Kyojin produccions ya llegaron

-hazlos pasar Petra gracias linda tráenos café y yo quiero galletas, mmm mejor a todos tráenos galletas jajajaja_Hanji se acomoda en su asiento_¿te gustan Erencito?

-¿a quien no?

-perfecto_le sonrie al menor_

_pasan a la sala, 4 personas todas en trajes sastre muy elegantes, 2 tomaron asiento entre ellas MIke y otras 2 se quedaron en pie detras de ellos_

-adelante con confianza siéntense se ve que esto tardara un rato_hanji les dice hola con la mano_

_Mike los mira y asiente con la cabeza, ambos toman asiento_

-primero que nada, buenas tardes me presento porque noto caras nuevas soy Mike Zakarius, accionista mayoritario en Kyojin produccions

-¿que tan mayoritario? _hanji pregunta curiosa_

-soy dueño del 80% de la empresa el otro 20% se reparte entre mi familia que me confio sus acciones , asi que en total, yo la manejo al 100%,_voltea a su lado derecho y puede notar a un joven de ojos agua marina_ tu...¿tú debes de ser Eren?

-s-si mucho gusto

-el gusto es mio _se levanta y se dirige hacia el, Eren se levanta y Mike le estrecha la mano_un gusto al fin conocerte, bueno no creo que me recuerdes, pero era amigo de tú madre

-..(que alto es) n-no no tengo el gusto de recordarlo,

-ajaja es natural, eras muy pequeño , veo que hasta tú hermano esta aqui, hola Jean

-hola

-te vere en la tarde, mi hermano ira a su chequeo medico anual y supongo que estas aquí por lo de la autorización para Eren

-oh si , con gusto lo espero y si , siempre y cuando me pida permiso para mi esta bien , lo apoyo

-bien _Mike se sienta al lado de Eren con mucha familiaridad lo que inquieta a algunos de ahí presentes_ iré al punto , al igual que yo tienen cosas que hacer vengo a hacer un contrato con Levi y con Eren ,pero antes necesito liberarlos de las responsabilidades con ustedes, den un precio

-mi precio es que se largue_Erwin lo mira enojado_

-jaja muy bien , pensé que seria mas caro , para mi _truena un dedo y un hombre de traje negro y gafas se acerca el y le entrega un sombre_estos son documentos de demanda

-¿d-demanda?_hanji ladea la cabeza_ ¿por que cargos?

-abuso de autoridad, maltrato a los empleados, incitacion a la violencia y sobre todo, acoso sexual e intento del mismo

-¿aaaaaaah? esta loco aqui no pasa ninguna de esas cosas y aparte ¿que tiene que ver Levi y Eren con todo esto? diles algo Erwin..._el solo se queda callado_¿Erwin?._no le dice nada_..ay no .._se lleva una mano a la cara_maldición ya entiendo todo

-que bien explíqueme señora de los lentes, porque yo no se nada...¿como que "acoso sexual e intento del mismo"? _Jean mira a todos los presentes con mucha molestia_

-Jean_Levi le toma el hombro_ sere sincero, _Erwin se pone atento ante las palabras que dira Levi_ ya no me siento agusto en esta empresa, alguien hizo algo que no vale la pena mencionar por ahora, casi sufro un ataque de esa indole y temo que Eren sufra igual

-ya entiendo

-asi que por mi salud y por la del chico, es mejor terminar tratos con Maria Wall yo estoy dispuesto a hacer esto por debajo de la mesa pero, ¿que pasaria asi alguien _saca su teléfono celular y se lo da a Jean_ no se viera que paso con cierta persona anoche? dime Jean ¿si te enteraras que intentaron algo contra Eren de esa naturaleza? ¿que harias?_le quita de nuevo el teléfono_

-es obvio lo dejaría como dejaron a Erwin_lo señala_ es mi hermano menor debo protegerlo a toda costa, se que pronto cumplira la mayoria de edad pero mientras no salga de casa valiéndose por si mismo esta bajo mi cargo

_Eren solo se pone tenso pero a la vez, contento al escuchar a su hermano_

-bien ustedes competirán con nosotros por la mejor disquera, pero en algo no nos superan, tenemos abogados que venderían su propia alma al infierno para ganar un caso, demando que se terminen los contratos firmados por Levi y sin escándalos o estos documentos saldrán a la luz

-bien si proceden con ambas demandas_Hanji se acomoda los lentes_ estoy dispuesta a declarar a favor de ustedes_hanji parecia distraida pero no era nada tonta al contrario era sumamente inteligente y ya habia armando las piezas de la verdad_ no quiero cubrir una atrosidad como esa

_Erwin tambien sabia que Hanji era lista, asi que supuso que sabia la verdad, Eren va con Levi y se susurra algo al oido este solo arquea la ceja y se le queda viendo a Eren con una cara de que no estuviera bromeando, hasta que el menor lo miro firme y muy serio el otro compredio su mensaje y solo se alzo los hombros causando la risa del menor_

-muchas gracias Hanji Zoe, _Mike le sonrie_ me alegra saber que contaremos con usted y bien ¿que decides Erwin?

- yo que tu tomaba el lado amable que me ofrecen_hanji se vueve a acomodar los lentes_bien sabemos que el acoso, sobre todo a menores de edad , es carcel directa y mas si se tienen pruebas ¿no es así Levi? _le sonrie_

-la cuatro ojos ya lo dijo_por primera vez Levi le respondia una sonrisa, se sintio raro pero se la merecia porque ya habia comprendido el tambien que Hanji sabia todo, comprobando que no era tan tonta como pensaba y que estaba de su lado_

-ja _jean le pone una mano en el hombro a Eren_ si alguien un dia te intenta hacer algo como eso dimelo y te juro que le sacare mas que los dientes lo castrare soy doctor se como hacerlo

-bien Erwin-san, usted es el de la ultima palabra_Mike le sonrie_

_entra Petra con el café y las galletas les sirve a cada uno de los presentes_

-bueno yo.._Eren habla un poco timido_ yo tengo solo una peticion a cambio

-¿cual es?_Mike le sonrie_dimela y la cumplire

-quiero que, Hanji-san sea mi representante, asi que ella esta atada tambien en esta empresa quiero que la ayuden con su caso tambien , bueno si Hanji-san quiere que aay_Eren sintio un abrazo posesivo que lo termino tirando de la silla y lo llevo al suelo_ uff _sentia el peso de Hanji sobre el , esta al escuchar apenas la propuesta de Eren se abalanzo sobre el_

-ay Erencito sabia que no podias vivir sin mi_lo abraza y besa en las mejillas_claro que me voy de aqui para ser tú representante, al contrario de Levi yo estoy bajo un contrato laboral normal, puedo renunciar sin problemas

-bien ahora deja que se levante del suelo loca_Levi le dice molesto_

-ya entendi jajaja _Hanji levanta a Eren y lo pone de nuevo en la silla_ ire por mis cosas en la oficina

-no se preocupe por su contrato laboral hanji-san, ya se lo haremos llegar _mike le sonrie_

-claro , adios Erwin no olvides sobarte de vez en cuando jajajajaja_sale de ahi_

-(jaja ay Erwin, te estas quedando sin tu equipo estrella, solo tienes una salida, y esa salida te traerá directo a mi) _Mike se cruza de brazos_bueno seria un honor tener a una de las mejores managers del país con nosotros

-...dame los contratos Petra, _ya no habia nada que pelear las cosas estaban en su contra_

-s-si señor_un abogado de parte de Erwin le pasa unos sobres y se los entrega al rubio_

-revisa los _los arroja hacia Levi, este los saca y comprueba que todos están ahí_son todos los documentos nada se a quedado archivado en la empresa

-bien ahi lo tiene _Levi le hace entrega de los documentos a Mike_ ya nada me ata aquí

-bueno aprovechando y espero a Erwin no le moleste _hace una seña con la mano y su otro abogado se acerca, le entrega los sobres y saca un folder rojo y uno azul_aquí pondremos sus contratos ustedes ya tienen en su poder los originales _le hace entrega de los folders a Levi y Eren_ supongo que ya los leyeron

-si así es , me parece bien , me agrada la idea de renovar mi contrato cada 2 años,

-yo también estoy de acuerdo , Jean por favor firma

-...mmm ¿seguro que lo leíste bien? ¿estas de acuerdo?

-si, por eso te digo que firmes

-yo lo asesore Jean no te preocupes_Levi también firma el de el_

-ah bueno Levi-kun asi estoy mas tranquilo, _Jean firma el documento y lo coloca en el folder azul_listo, si no me necesitan mas me retiro, adios Levi-kun, _se estrechan la mano, al despedirse le revuelve los cabellos a su hermano y se va sin siquiera notar a Erwin_

-bueno ya esta hecho con permiso_Mike se levanta y le pone una mano a Eren en el hombro_ cualquier cosa puedes pedirmela, ya hablaremos despues, me gustaria saber que fue de ti estos años, claro si no te molesta

-n-no al contrario gracias a usted por todo señor Zakarius

-me puedes decir Mike y deja las formalidades al igual que Carla , me puedes considerar un amigo , igualmente para ti Levi, lo que sea que necesiten pidanmelo _les hace una reverencia y se va al igual que todos los abogados dejando solo a 3 personas en la sala de juntas_

-Levi-san...

-¿que?_se cruza de brazos_

-¿me podria..dejar con Erwin a solas?

-¡claro que no, ¿se te subieron las galletas que te comiste al cerebro? ni loco te dejaria a solas con este hijo de _Eren le pone un dedo en el labio silencian dolo, Eren no lo sabia pero el mayor con ese toque se sonrojo interiormente aunque su cara no lo demostrara_

-solo sera un momento, por favor, puede, esperar en la puerta, si necesito algo lo llamare,por favor_lo toma de la mano y le sonrie_ necesito decirle algo por mi cuenta

-tsk, como quieras, estare aqui afuera si escucho algo no dudare en entrar y terminar lo que empeze ayer_sale y azota la puerta_

-jaja, gracias, _Eren mira a Erwin recargado en la silla se veia terrible, jamas penso que Levi fuera capaz de darle esa tremenda paliza, de seguro Erwin tampoco se lo esperaba, Levi era mas de lo que aparentaba, dudo al principio pero camino hacia el ya cuando estuvo a su lado se sento junto a el_E-erwin yo

-...perdoname, aunque se que no lo haras, y tampoco te pido que lo hagas, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, _se lleva una mano a la cara cubriendo su entreceja_pense en lo que paso ayer y traicione a Carla , a tu familia a ti, resulto que queria protejerte de Levi cuando, te debia protejer de mi_Eren ve una lagrima recorrer su mejilla_

-...ya lo perdone

_Erwin lo voltea a ver, mas que sorprendido no se creia esas palabras, la luz de la ventana tocaba a Eren y por un momento le parecio ver a Carla, ese rostro angelical tan lleno de inocencia_

-¿que?...¿en verdad?

-son mas de 9 años conociendolo, por esa amistad, no quiero que se sienta culpable, si esta arrepentido me alegra mucho, entienda que, me tengo que alejar a pesar de que le tengo afecto, (por eso me duele recordarlo, toda mi vida confiando en el y es el que me causo un daño muy grande pero al perdonarlo, se que el bien no es solo para el),gracias por cuidarme todos estos años, pero eso ahora ya no le corresponde _se levanta y le hace una reverencia_

-no, gracias a ti, porque acabo de comprobar que tu eras la razon por la cual no me sentia solo, me alegra saber que tienes personas que te cuidan y que tú, seas como eres.

-si,_Eren mete la mano a su sudadera y saca del bolsillo un portaretratos pequeño , lo coloca enfrente de Erwin y en la foto, esta Eren de 8 años, su mamá y Erwin a los 18, fue la primera foto que se tomaron juntos_yo, quiero cerrar mi amistad contigo en paz espero y lo entiendas, adios_se dirige a la puerta_

_Erwin contempla esa foto, las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas como puede alcanza a Eren y lo abraza, entre sollozos le dice_

-perdoname, perdoname

_Eren se asusto al principio, pero, sentir esas manos de nuevo, era como cuando el era niño y Erwin lo tomaba de la mano, se sentia seguro, pero a la vez recordo lo que le intento hacer y ... a la vez se sentia incomodo, era una mezcla de emociones, mas malas que buenas_

-E-erwin y-yo

-pueden pasar mil años y no dejare de pedirte perdon , solo Dios sabe cuanto me arrepiento

-...Erwin (si solo el lo sabe, quiero superarme de esto rapido porque, no quiero preocupar a nadie)_se separa de Erwin_

-dile a Levi que gracias por no dejarme cometer un error irreparable

-se lo dire, le sere sincero mereces saberlo yo, amo a Levi pero no se lo e dicho porque quiero realmente comprobar que el me ama como dice, pero eso no quiere decir que sienta esto por cualquiera, llamare a esto casualidad, el si me atrae, asi que ya sabes el porque no podre corresponderte, porque no comprendi tus sentimientos con otros ojos y nunca lo hare de la manera que tu quieres,_abre la puerta para salir de ahi, se seca unas cuantas lagrimas que querian salir,pero las contuvo, al cerrar la puerta nota a su acompañarte que lo mira con molestia_ gracias, hable con el

-de seguro lo perdonaste y las cosas van a seguir igual, aprende a darte un valor

-me lo doy, pero son 9 años de concocerlo de quererlo como un amigo, no es facil es como separarme de un familiar pero tiene razon, yo ya lo perdone, pero no lo aprecio como antes,_comienzan a caminar_

-hmp , que boberia, yo que tú lo hubiera golpeado de nuevo_se cruza de brazos al caminar, voltea para no ver al menor , le molestaba ver aveces lo docil que podia ser, pero esa gentileza, en realidad era lo que le gustaba de el _

-ah es verdad me dijo que le dijera "gracias por no dejarme cometer un error irreparable"

-espero que lo unico irreparable sea el intestino que le revente _se mete las manos a la bolsa del pantalon_

-jeje, que cruel , sabe, es verdad no le e dado las gracias como se debe, _se coloca enfrente de el y le hace una reverencia_ gracias por salvarme, si no hubiera estado ahi yo bueno sabe lo que hubiera pasado, muchas gracias Levi-san _lo toma de la mano_tambien le agradesco que se quedara conmigo y que me cuidara ayer. me senti muy feliz esta mañana que lo vi dormir junto a mi.._voltea para otro lado con las mejillas rosadas_ asi que me esforzare mucho en... pues en esta, relacion...

-...si no es..._lo toma de la mano y lo jala_

-puedo ir si me lo pide, no tiene que llevarme de esta manera , oiga no me jale tan fuerte_Levi lo lleva a una de las cabinas, ni bien entraron lo empujo a una silla haciendo que Eren caiga de senton,_auch ¿pero que..mm_Levi lo invade con un beso en la boca, solo que esta vez, al querer decir algo su boca se entre abrio y experimento una nueva sensacion, la lengua de Levi entro y queria jugar con la suya se siguieron besando hasta que les falto el aire, Eren respira agitado_L-levi...

-niño tonto, no hagas cosas que me hagan , perder el poco control que tengo

-¿eeh? pero yo no , en todo caso estaria bien, porque, no somos, bueno, ... ¿como defino que somos? _agacha el rostro_

-como lo que es _le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos y junta frente con frente_ somos novios

-ah, ya veo este, pues,_se pone totalmente rojo_ bien, eso somos, pero...

-¿pero? acaso ¿no estas conforme?

-no es eso, es que, me duele saber que... un año nos separa para que usted y yo. pues podamos tener...¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! olvide lo que dije no dije nada!_se escabulle y sale de la cabina corriendo_

-¡Eren!_corre tras el_

-¡no me sigaaa! nooooooooo! (espero que no entendiera lo que quise decir waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

-¡si corres te ira peor regresa, vuelve mocoso idiota ven aqui!(mocoso estupido si lo alcanzo me olvido que es menor de edad) ¡ven!_acelera el paso_

-¡no, Hanji-san ayudeme!_pasa corriendo junto a ella_

-lo siento Eren pero si te ayudo Levi me matara y quiero vivir jajajaja, corre mas rapido te alcanza jajaajajaja Levi se fue por el pasillo hacia la salida jajajajajaja

-no te metas topo con lentes (pero gracias)

-¡no Levi-san no estoy listo!

_lo persigue por la empresa y varios empleados rien ante esa escena , estaban acostumbrados a ver a un Levi serio y que daba miedo ver caminar por los pasillos, al final dejo una buena impresion en Maria Wall que el cantante no era lo que aparentaba _

-jajajaja(ay Levi,...por primera vez te veo disfrutar algo, aunque lo niegues, o lo aceptes ese niño te hace bien asi se te quitara lo amargado)_hanji se retira_

-¡Eren!

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah salvenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

_1 mes despues, Levi esta en su departamento , su pijama es una camiseta de manga corta blanca con pants negros, esta con una taza de café leyendo un cuaderno en especial, era el cuaderno de Eren lo tomo el día que se quedo en su casa_

-¿por qué no seguiste con esta letra? es buena... _sorbe su café_hmp, creo que te falta confianza en lo que haces_tocan a su puerta_ tsk tan temprano y ya estan molestando_tocan mas fuerte_¡si tira la puerta yo le tirare los dientes deje te tocar ya escuche!_abre_oh eres tú, ¿que quieres niña molesta?_Levi se recarga en su puerta impidiendo el paso_

-ja-ja tan amable como siempre primo, solo vine a decirte que la semana que viene estas invitado a la fiesta de compromiso de mi madre,

-no ire, ya sabes mi respuesta Mikasa, yo deje de tener familia desde hace mucho

-¿puedo pasar?

-tsk _Levi entra a su departamento y le deja libre el paso_

-que amable, _Mikasa se sienta elegantemente en un sillon de la sala, saca de su bolso la invitacion y la pone en la mesita que tiene enfrente_ yo ya cumpli, te dejo la invitacion, puedes invitar a 4 personas mas, bueno si tienes a quien invitar , lo que dudo

-a quien pretendo llevar si es que decidiera ir, no me gustaria que conociera como es un nido de vivoras_sorbe su café_

-oh que directo, bueno me voy

_tocan de nuevo a la puerta_

-malditasea,_Levi arroja su taza y esta se rompe derramando el liquido_ y ahora esto, pfff ¿quien es?_abre la puerta_

-¿que no al hacer esa pregunta se debe abrir despues de que la contesten? jajajaja se ve de mal humor, ¿qué le paso? si es un mal momento me voy

-n-no solo que, _suspira_ tengo una visita

_Mikasa se estira para ver quien esta en la entrada, reconocia esa voz, y al ver al que esta en la entrada su cara se ilumina_

-!E-eren¡ hola_se acomoda el cabello_

-hola Mikasa, ¿comó estas?

-bien _se levanta y va hacia el_¿ y tú?_se sonroja_

-igual, vine a ver a Levi-san pero veo que esta ocupado

-no lo estoy _lo mira molesto_

-oh...(ya entiendo jajaja) bueno en ese caso me quedo_Eren ya habia aprendido a leer el lenguaje Levi, dependiendo de la situación, eso significa "no me dejes solo con la visita no la soporto" _¿ya desayuno?_al entrar nota la taza y el liquido derramado_

-no_tenia una cara fastidiada_

-pues le preparare algo,

-voy a bañarme (no quiero dejarlo solo con esa misera arrastrada pero me quiero bañar)_se va_

-Eren, ¿por qué estas aqui?_pregunto Mikasa intrigada_

-pues todos los días vengo para tomar clases con Levi-sensei _se coloca un mandil amarillo de la cocina toma un recogedor y un cepillo grande y comienza a recoger la taza rota y a limpiar _ depende en la mañana, la tarde o en la noche,

-¿clases?.. ¿tomas clases particulares?..

-si, _le sonrie y comienza a cocinar, sacando cosas del refrigerador , Mikasa noto la familiaridad con que Eren hacia las cosas, era mas que obvio que el ya tenia tiempo con esa rutina despues de un rato reacciona y pregunta_ pero ¿tú por qué estas aqui?

-pues, vine a invitar a Levi a la fiesta de compromiso de mi madre,

-oh felicidades

- y aprovechando que te veo pues,_se sonroja_ me gustaria que tú asistieras

-¿en serio? encantado

-¿de verdad? (si acepto entonces podria pedirle que, fuera mi cita lo hare se lo dire) Eren, yo quisiera que tu fueras como mi _Levi pasa junto a ella casi empujándola e interrumpiendo_

-tsk (imbécil)_MIkasa lo mira con odio pero Levi no se queda atras y la mira igual_

-..¿estan bien?_Eren ladea la cabeza_

-si, ¿qué cocinas? espero que no sean salchichas sabes que las odio

-no lo son y no entiendo , si no le gustan no las compre y las ponga en su refrigerador

-las compro por si tú quieres es obvio tarado

-..._se sonroja un poco_p-pues gracias...

-¿quieres ir a la fiesta de Mikasa?_Levi lo mira serio_

-si ella me invito con gusto ire si es posible

-c-claro Eren, tú siempre seras bienvenido a mi hogar, le hable a mi mamá sobre ti y quiere que asistas para conocerte

-¿y usted ira Levi-san?

-...si (ya tengo un motivo por el cual ir) me dieron mis invitaciones

-que bien

-tú iras, me quedan 3 personas para invitar

-mm ¿que tal Hanji-san?

-primero la mato a ella

-no sea cruel, es una persona linda , amable y divertida.

-pues ya que,

-¿y a Armir?

-las invitaciones son mias no tuyas

-...bueno yo decia jejejeje

-Armir ya esta invitado no te preocupes

-gracias Mikasa

-¿tu hermano?

-¿en serio? si gracias

-mmmmmm que tal ¿Mike? me cae bien, hace solo la conversacion necesaria sin hablar de mas

-perfecto ya pasen a la mesa_Eren sirve un huevo sobre un pan tostado, tocino, jugo de manzana y arroz_gracias por la comida

-mm._levi junta las manos_ gracias por la comida_empieza a comer junto con Eren_

_mikasa lo miro como si estuviera frente a un extraño, Levi en su vida agradecia por nada y menos por la comida y no se esperaba que en realidad si tuviera a quien invitar_

-y-yo ya me tengo que ir

-¿no te quedas a desayunar?_pregunta Eren aun con los palitos en la boca_

-n-no lo siento ya lo habia hecho antes de venir aqui, pero se ve delicioso, (que mas quisiera probar la comida de Eren pero mi figura, que cruel destino de haber sabido ) me voy, veo que si iras, nos vemos Levi, adios Eren _se acerca a este y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va, al cerrar la puerta_

-...ouh_Levi tiene cara de asesino_que atrevida ¿no me digas que lo permites?

-siempre se a despedido dándome un beso en la mejilla_Levi le arroja su pan tostado a la cara_¡oiga no desperdicie la comida! ademas ¡yo no le digo nada cuando las bailarinas le coquetean y lo tocan por donde se les antoja!

-¡es trabajo mocoso!

-pues ella es mi amiga, ya le dije que me tenga confianza, _hace un puchero y se mete mucha comida a la boca_

-...bien, aun asi no estoy de acuerdo, mocoso bobo

- pero Hanji-san también lo hace

-esa no cuenta, es mas dudo que sea mujer

-...ay_suspira_ (bueno en si , me gusta que sienta celos por mi ejejej)_sonríe y come_

-...(maldito mocoso sonriendo plácidamente, de seguro se siente importante porque me dan celos...¿celos?...¿tengo celos?...)..._deja de comer y se queda mirando fijo _...

-¿que no le gusto?...

-..._azota su cabeza en la mesa_

-aaah Levi-san _corre a auxiliarlo_

-(yo, creo que si lo amo mas de lo que pensé, yo sintiendo celos, inaudito )...

-oiga oiga ¿esta bien? ay ¿qué hago? _Eren siente que lo jalan del cuello y Levi lo comienza a besar_ e-esper aaah_Levi lo carga estilo princesa y lo deja caer en su sillón de terciopelo negro_¿Le-levi-san? no no lo haga, dijo que me iba a esperar

-no pienso hacer lo que te imaginas_se coloca encima de el_solo voy a borrar lo que esa te dejo en la mejilla_comienza a besar y a morder sus labios _pasando a sus mejillas dejo los besos para lamer su rostro morderlo y saborearlo_

-...ah..ah...levi _abraza su espalda_ le aseguro que, no haré nada con nadie, mientras no sea usted..

_Levi mira esos ojos tan inocentes y busca el aroma de su cuello esa esencia natural a canela que despedía su piel morena y se recarga en el _

-anoche no dormí bien

-...entonces hágalo...yo cuídate su sueño _le acaricia los cabellos negros y el mayor se queda dormido encima de el_... en realidad yo tampoco dormí, pensando, en ti _Eren también duerme, abrazando a Levi y oliendo su cabello una fragancia de un cabello recién lavado un shampoo olor a menta_

* * *

karen Grimm lml wiiii jaja me alegra que te guste , gracias por tu comentario, si ojala y yo supiera cocinar tan bien como el jajajajaj xDDD, todas a clases de cocina para conquistar a Levi-san ajajaja

yuky yume19 muejejejeje ¬w¬ espero que este capitulo te halla gustado xDD jajaja ¿se ira a la ruina Erwin,? la encuesta dice que am probablemente muieejejejjeejjeje gracias por tu comentarios

sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo TTuTT)b gracias hasta el próximo capítulo, no me despido sin antes decirle que ya inicie otro fanfic yeeeiii :D Levi x Eren , bye bye by


	7. Capítulo 7 Lugar nuevo , integrante nuev

Melodías, Ritmo y Amor

Capitulo 7 lugar nuevo integrante nuevo

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy**

**Nota de la autora: gracias por leer dedicatorias al final**

_Levi estaba acomodándose su corbata estaba por salir a escena cuando tocan a su camerino_

-tsk, (saben que no me tienen que interrumpir )_abre de mala gana _

-buenas tardes Levi-sama_es una mujer en un kimono color negro_ traigo un ramo de flores a su nombre

-pff (debe ser una fan) si _ la mujer le entrega un ramo de rosas rojas_(rosas rojas, nadie de mis fans me manda ese tipo de flores, a no ser que ...)_sonrie _gracias ¿a nombre de quien son las flores?

-pues, no lo se no pusieron tarjeta

-ya veo _Levi se acerca a la mujer y le sujeta la barbilla de una manera seductora_sabe acá entre nos linda, no me gustan estas flores, asi que ¿me podria hacer un favor?

-este y-yo s-si bueno yo , _ella se pone totalmente de color rojo en las mejillas_hare lo que pueda Levi-sama

-algo debe de saber sobre quien me las envio, le pido de favor que no me deje con la duda _le susurra al oído_ y si me da ahora la información yo sabre recompensarla

-...kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah _la chica saca un celular y llama a la florería_ si este , soy yo lo que pasa es que se les olvido poner el remitente del ramo de rosas para Levi-sama ._se queda escuchando un rato_.. oh ya veo , si , si esta bien, gracias, ¿Levi-sama quiere hablar con la dueña de la floreria?

-si pásamela _toma el celular_hola

-aaah aaah Levi-sama es un honor hablar con usted , es grandioso siempre lo e admirado , lo amo,

-... si gracias, necesito saber lo de las flores de favor

- si , si pues vino un jovencito de tez morena muy lindo por cierto le pedi su numero telefónico antes de que se fuera,

-..._Levi frunce el ceño_(zorra)...

-pero no me lo dio_lo dice decepcionada_ creo que se llamaba... E...Erun Erel am

-¿Eren?

-¡Si ese es! ...fue el que le mando las flores

-... gracias _cuelga , regresa el celular sonríe y sierra la puerta_

-..Levi-sama me cerro la puerta en la cara..._pero Levi sale de nuevo con un póster autografiado y se lo da volviendo a cerrar la puerta de golpe_¡que emocion!_

_Levi toma un florero que tenia Orquídeas y las tira a la basura, con el propósito de hacer espacio para sus rosas, las coloca en el florero les pone agua de una botella de donde estaba tomando, se sigue preparando para el escenario y cuando esta listo , sale a escena se abre el escenario y recibe el grito de su publico emocionado_

_en Kyojin produccions un jovencito esta ocupado leyendo unas partituras, _

-mmm... sabe Mike creo que esta melodia no le queda a lo que quiero proyectar...

-dijiste que compondrías una balada

-lo se pero no creo que le quede a Levi-san los estilos lentos, ademas mire la letra..."el celular sonó me despertó a las 4 de la madrugada y una voz pregunta ¿en donde estas y con quien? solo le doy excusas nunca se me escapa nada . Lo unico que quieres es oirme decir "eres lo unico que necesito" por dentro me comienzo a reir crees que es amor para mi una simple atraccion , tariru ra-rara " jajaja

-jajajajaja ay que niño, bueno concuerdo contigo , esa letra es para un tipo de seduccion, Levi representa muy bien eso, te felicito, 2 meses aqui si que rindieron frutos, e recuperado totalmente mis inversiones que hice en publicidad, imagen bueno muchas cosas

-me alegra saberlo _le sonrie_(me pregunto ¿como estara Erwin?)

-y dime Eren ¿como era tu relación con Erwin?

-pues, no es muy buena ahora, antes solíamos hacer muchas cosas juntos , pero desde que conozco a Levi-san, el pues, empezó a comportarse, de una manera que no es correcta, termine mi amistad con el

-ya veo_se cruza de brazos_sabes, no es mala persona aveces el instinto le gana y se le olvida usar esto_señala su cabeza_los impulsos son traicioneros Eren,

-bueno, algunos impulsos alejan a la gente, ¿espere usted lo conoce?

-desde hace años pero, ¿que te hizo? ..(quiero saber si lo que me dijeron es verdad)

-no es grato para mi recordar eso ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

-ajajajaja claro perdona el hacer que pasaras un mal rato (bueno, si no le es grato recordarlo, puede que si paso ay Erwin, ¿en que camino andas?)

-no es su culpa, no tuvo nada que ver en lo que paso, le agradezco que me entienda pero sabe, aun me preocupa su situación, ¿sabe como le esta hiendo en su empresa?

-la verdad, no muy bien, muchos artistas están dejándolo a su suerte,

-ya veo, ¿cree que pueda ayudarlo de alguna manera?

-me leíste la mente, ya lo estoy haciendo no te preocupes_se esta levantando de su asiento_

-cierto, Levi-san me manda preguntar de la_lo interrumpe_

-de la cena de compromiso de su tía, me agrado estar ahí, gracias por la invitacion _le revuelve los cabellos a Eren cariñosamente_ sigue así Eren, pocas veces me e topado con gente que le preocupa alguien mas que no sean ellas mismas, la vida te lo compensara ( y mas porque, a pesar si te hizo daño no le deseas algún mal

-yo no lo hago para esperar nada a cambio, de verdad me preocupa que le vaya bien

-entiendo (ya somos 2 Eren, ya somos 2) entonces, me retiro_MIke sale de ese cuarto y se encuentra en la recepción a Levi_ hola Levi, buscas a Eren ¿no es así?

-si

-esta en la sala de conferencias, esforzándose en una nueva letra , hablare de nuestro asunto con el después de unos arreglos, ¿seguro que es como me cuentas?

-completamente, _sonríe de lado_ no lo recomendaría si no fuera así

-confió en ti, nos vemos

-adiós...(ese sujeto aveces me da mala espina pero, el día que hable con el , pareció no sorprenderle nada, puedo confiar en el)_despues de pasar por Eren, conduce hasta la casa del menor_ llegamos

-gracias por traerme _se quita el cinturon de seguridad_¿se queda a cenar?

-¿esta tú hermano?

-no, _se pone triste_sabe,...no nada

_se baja del auto y entra a su casa deja la puerta de la entrada abierta, para que Levi pase el mayor entra y nota a Eren poniendose el mandil de la cocina solo que esta vez era de un color verde militar, color que le quedaba muy bien, Levi se recarga en la entrada de la cocina cruza los brazos y ve al menor trabajar_

-tienes algo, dimelo

-n-no es nada , mejor cuénteme ¿como le fue en su concierto?

-bien _se adentra a la cocina_

-me alegro lamento el que no fuera pero tenia que ver la letra de la canción con Mike jeje_ abre la nevera pero levi la cierra dejando a Eren entre el y el refrigerador_

-me preocupas al no confiarme que tienes, si crees que puedes solucionar las cosas tu solo error grande niño, yo pase la mayor parte de mi vida intentando arreglarlas solo, no pude, asi que dime que te pasa

-...es que,(me alegra saber que me quiere ayudar y que no le molesta enterarse)lo trasferirán de hospital, lo que significa que yo, no lo vere, no puedo mudarme con el porque, tengo mi escuela, mi trabajo con usted así que rechazo la oferta para que yo no me quedara solo aqui, pero es injusto de mi parte, el siempre desde que murió mamá y mi padre se fue, se a ocupado de mi , siento que le quito la oportunidad de crecer y eso me tiene así,

-... ¿su preocupación es que, te quedes solo?

-al parecer un vecino le conto que Erwin salio de aquí golpeado, el conto que lo asaltaron, asi que mi hermano teme que me pase lo mismo , por razones que usted sabe no le puedo contar lo que realmente sucedió

-y tiene razón, tsk ¿a que hora regresa?

-pues hoy es...Lunes, regresa a las 4 de la mañana

-ya veo,

_mientras cenaban Eren no sabia que Levi tramaba un plan, despues de comer Levi levanto la mesa y se dedico a lavar los trastes mientras Eren limpiaba el comedor y acomodaba los mismos ya era una costumbre de ambos, Eren desde el día en que entro al departamento de Levi mostro ser ordenado, sin que se lo pidieran acomodaba y limpiaba, lo que era un alivio para Levi que amaba un lugar impecable y limpio_

-me tengo que ir _Levi se seca las manos con una toalla_

-oh bueno, pense que se quedaría mas tarde

-no puedo igual debo ensayar un material, pero me gusto la cena

-gracias_le sonrie_me alegra que le guste la pasta con mantequilla y gambas

-si ¿que tal vieiras la próxima vez?

-c-claro (´¿que son "vieiras"? ...)

-pero esta vez yo cocino

-¿sabe cocinar?

-claro que tu siempre lo hagas no significa que yo no sepa hacerlo (...maldito mocoso ya me volvi adicto a tu comida... estúpido sazón tuyo)

-eeejeje si entiendo

_ya en la puerta Levi se pone su saco una bufanda gris_

-me voy

-adios_Eren le sonrie_... nos vemos mañana

-si..._se quedan quietos un rato_... y...

-am...(ya vamos a cumplir mas de 3 meses juntos, pero , aun me cuesta aceptar ciertas cosas, como el hecho de muestras de cariño , que no son espontaneas)

-gracias por las rosas

-de nada ..¿eh?..¿c-como supo que se las mande yo?

-pregunte en la florería , pero un consejo, en una entrevista una reportera pregunto que

-¿que si le gustaban las flores? y usted dijo que las orquídeas se le hacían llamativas , desde ahi se piensa que le gustan las orquídeas pero , algo me dice que no es así , no supe que flores mandarle , lo pense mucho, así que le mande una flor que nos hiciera recordar a una persona especial

-si (este mocoso, tal vez no supiste que flor me gusta pero no me mandaste cualquiera que se te ocurrio,... gracias)

-y ¿que flores le gustan?

-los tulipanes ¿sabes de que color?_abre la puerta de la casa y pone un pie afuera_

-mmmm...creo que amarillos

-ooh no esta mal (maldito ¿como lo supo?)

-pero ¿sabe que significa un tulipán amarillo?_Eren lo mira preocupado_

-..¿tienen significado?

-me lo temia bueno se lo dejo de tarea jajaja

-mocoso atrevido, dimelo

-mm no, jeje adios Levi-san _le cierra la puerta_

-...idiota, _se esta por ir pero escucha que le abren de nuevo_

-lo quiero _la vuelven a cerrar_

-...("lo quiero", ... ¿hasta cuando un "te amo"?)_se mete las manos a los bolsillos y camina a su auto, se mete ahi pero no arranca, _creo que ya hice meritos para que me tenga mas confianza, aunque, debo entenderlo solo llevamos meses de relación formal, mmmm... pfffff

_pasan las horas y a alarma del reloj de Levi suena, lo despierta y son 3:45 am, sigue en el estacionamiento de la casa de Eren cuando ve pasar a quien busca , Jean tiene una bata blanca puesta, Levi sale de su auto y se apresura a alcanzarlo antes de que llegue a su destino_

-¡jean! ¡espera!

-¿Levi-kun? que honor, ¿pero que haces aquí?

-vengo a proponerte algo, es sobre Eren

-...¿Eren?...te escucho

_3 días despues_

-¿T-te iras?... Jean ... ¿es verdad?..._Eren esta en un restaurante con Jean,_

-si así es_toma su taza de café_

-me alegra mucho que aceptes esa oportunidad, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento

-pero tengo una condicion

-dimela _se mete un pedazo de durazno en dulce a la boca_

-primero necesito que llegue quien me la propuso

-...¿ah?_Eren ladea la cabeza_¿quien te propuso que?

-ya veras...oh mira llego

_Levi entra al restaurante con unas gafas de sol , a pesar de ser de noche, un abrigo que usa como capa no poniéndose las mangas, debajo un traje color gris oscuro con camisa blanca sin corbata y chaleco negro, causa la admiracion de las chicas del lugar y salen algunos paparazzis tomandole fotos_

-...¡¿que hace Levi-san aqui?!

-o que te calles, Levi-kun _alza la mano para que los note_

_Levi saluda a un par de fans y se dirige hacia el par que lo espera_

-buenas noches, Jean , Eren

-b-buenas noches..

-me alegra que llegaras aun no le e contado

-ya veo _el camarero llega y le ofrece le menú a Levi _ no lo necesito , solo café

-si en seguida

-¿contarme que? ya diganme

_Jean y Levi a unisono_

-callate deja hablar

-...(me dan miedo)..._Eren solo toma su taza de té y le da un largo sorbo_

-sabes que me preocupa tu seguridad, estas estudiando , te falta un año de preparatoria e iras a la Universidad, supongo que estudiaras musica y la mejor universidad en Japon es aqui, por lo que mudarme a donde ire contigo no es viable, yo me prometi el dia que murio mamá que te cuidaria , ante todo ,

-y lo has hecho bien, gracias

-_Jean le sonrie_ es por eso que quise dejar esa oportunidad a un lado

-cosa que no debes_Eren le habla regañándolo_ es muy importate que tú tambien sigas avanzando en tu carrera, te superes y si te ofrecieron el trabajo de ser Director de pediatría, no debes rechazarla, yo me puedo cuidar solo

-es obvio que no _interrumpe Levi_ Eren sabes que tipos de peligros existen hoy en día un joven como tú facilmente es blanco de gente perversa y mas si viven solos ya ves lo que le paso a Erwin_rie de lado_

-...(usted y yo sabemos que lo que le paso a Erwin primero, el se lo busco y segundo no fue accidente, fue usted, cosa de la que no quejo pero ese no es el punto) me tratan como un niño

-es precaucion, Eren tengo una propuesta

-...( y me siguen con eso y no me dicen waaaaaaaaaa)

-veo que te llevas bien con Levi-kun, casi siempre los veo juntos lo cual me alegra, se ve que son amigos

-...(hermano no sabes la verdad ) s-si jeje buenos amigos

-...(lastima que no es con derechos... odio que sea menor de edad..no esperen no es por eso..¿es verdad cuando cumple años Eren? necesito saber cuanto debo esperar si es que no me deja tocarlo antes) si amigos_Levi voltea la cabeza para ver a un punto perdido_

_Eren y levi pensando al mismo tiempo jaja_

-(y también novios, ¿quien de nosotros es el seme?) [nota;seme: el activo en la relación (da), uke el pasivo (recibe)]

-(creo que es Levi-san ...¿por qué el? a mi tambien me queda)

-(obvio soy yo)_se cruza de brazos_

-así que...¿querrías ir a vivir con el?

-...¿eh?...espera espera espera,...¿esa es la propuesta?

-¿que no te gusta?_Levi lo ve con cara de "te mato"_

-n-no es eso es que, es inesperado

_a Levi le sirven su café y comienza a tomarlo_

-viviriamos en donde tú quieras, sea en tu casa o en la mia , ya rente un lugar diferente, esta vez es un residencial, es mas como una casa normal que un departamento...¿no?_Levi sorbe su café_

-...oh...(¡¿en que mundo un residencial es como una casa de gente común como yo?!) pero entonces la casa de mamá..se quedaria sola

-no es problema, pagare una pension que cuidara la casa ademas esa casa es tuya

-¿aaah? no claro que no tú eres el mayor debe ser tuya

-mamá dejo en testamento esa voluntad

-..entiendo... bueno pues (vivir con Levi-san...las 24 horas del día...yo ... yo)

-seguire pagando tus estudios hasta la Universidad, despues de ahí mi compromiso de cuidarte como a un niño termina, y pasare a cuidarte como un hermano adulto cuida a otro adulto responsable

-... gracias Jean

-¿entonces aceptas?_lo mira Jean seriamente_

-...pues yo,...(que dificil, pero la verdad si no lo pienso demasiado lo que yo realmente quiero es)

-...(ya di algo)_Levi lo patea por debajo de la mesa justo en el tobillo_

-aaay_se tapa la boca para no gritar_

-ni en publico te sabes comportar _jean le da un golpe en la cabeza_

-oye (aaah los odio)..._no sabe si sobarse la cabeza o el tobillo_ pues...(viendo que no habra diferencia de uno con el otro, los 2 dicen que me quieren pero me maltratan, algun dia me vengare)... para mi esta bien, la verdad me gustaría convivir con Levi-san, y asi tu podras mejorar en tú trabajo

-esta decidido_Levi sonrie de lado_ mañana ira una mudanza por tus cosas

-¿por qué no de una vez?_dice jean muy natural_

-¿aaah?¡ al menos dejame despedirme del lugar donde creci voy a extrañar como rechina la puerta de mi cuarto cuando la abro

-y dale con esa puerta, ya te dije que no dice "ton- tin- ton- to" cuando la abres

-si tienes razon solo cuando la abres tu hace ruido...jejeje_come mas durazno y sonrie triunfante_...

-...mmm... que raro yo e abierto esa puerta muchas veces y no e escuchado nada...

-pff jajajaja_Levi se rio a carcajadas, para sorpresa de Eren que jamas lo habia visto reir asi_

-(¿entendio mi broma?...bueno es logico Jean es bobo jaja)

-...¿de que te ries?...

-no de nada, de nada Jean, es solo que recorde algo jajaja, deja que pase su ultima noche ahi mañana ire por sus cosas

-esta bien (con razon se llevan bien estan igual de locos,... pero que yo sepa Levi era mas serio)

_en la tarde del siguiente día, el camion de la mudanza llego y llevaban varias cajas los trabajadores, Eren estaba sentado en la acera enfrente de su casa mirano melancolico abrazando sus piernas, en eso un auto negro que Eren conocia bien , estaciono , bajo Levi y busco con la miranda al joven, lo vio y noto la melancolia en su cara, se acerco y se sento al lado de el_

-ya casi terminan

-si...sabe, voy a extrañar la rutina que tenia antes

-los cambios son buenos

-si lo se, pero , tengo miedo de este cambio, siempre e sido sincero y no quiero cambiar eso, tengo miedo de vivir con usted, no digo que todo sea malo, la verdad me emociona , pero a la vez, me angustio, no me lo tome a mal

-no,.. te entiendo, siento lo mismo, jamas e vivido con nadie un periodo largo, no eres tonto e tenido relaciones anteriores a esta, mujeres venian y van pero la verdad, no me importo, es la primera vez que vivire un periodo largo con alguien, que sabe que es una familia, cosa que yo ni siquiera e experimentado...así que, no se como voy a actuar...no es lo mismo vernos un periodo de tiempo corto y medido que convivir, verte despertar, que vamos a comer... muchas cosas que solo me preocupe por mi, ahora debo de preocuparme por dos, asi que ...igual me angustio

- lo se, pero por mi parte le juro que no lo voy a incomodar le agradezco que me ayude a no ser un estorbo para mi hermano

-b-bueno_se levanta de la acera se sacude el pantalón y camina con los de la mudanza_saben donde llevar todo aqui esta la llave, el jefe de seguridad ira por la llave cuando terminen

-si señor

-¡Eren ven!_entra a su auto_

-ya voy_Eren se levanta y corre junto a Levi, antes ve su casa y le sonrie, entra al auto_bueno ya me despedi de ella,

-dime ...¿te gustan los animales?

-jaja claro los perros me gustan mucho

-...¿perros?...no se se me hacen muy idiotas

-ejejee, ¿por qué?

-solo estan detras de su dueño como retrasados_Levi comienza a conducir_

-jeje son fieles es todo, pero sabe tambien me gustan los gatos_Eren se pone en cinturon de seguridad_...usted deberia ponérselo...

-...tsk _le toca el alto y se pone el cinturon_..¿contento?_lo mira feo_

-mucho_le sonrie_

-entonces gatos...¿algun motivo por el que te gusten?

-son muy independientes, y afectuosos a pesar de lo que diga la gente, pero prefiero a los perros jeje

-...bien _frunce el ceño por un buen rato hasta que entra al estacionamiento de un Centro comercial_ baja y sigueme_Levi se coloca un sobrero estilo Fedora y unas gafas de sol para poder pasar desapercibido_ni se te ocurra decir mi nombre, no quiero que me molesten hoy

-..s-si _Eren se apresura a bajar , entran al conjunto de tiendas departamentales, el miraba curioso , la ropa, los juegos de video, hasta que Levi le apunta con el dedo un lugar, Eren solo se queda quieto y confundido_

-ahi ,ya ya rapido no quiero que me vean,

-ya voy...(¿una tienda de mascotas?...)_los 2 entran y miran alrededor_

-escoge a tu bola de pelos llena de baba y vamonos

-¿m-me va a dejar...tener un perro?_lo mira con la boca abierta_

-si _se cruza de brazos_si prometes hacerte responsable

-gracias _Eren lo abraza de improbiso fue un contacto breve pero suficiente para poner nervioso a Levi, al separarse Eren corre a ver las jaulas de los animales_uuh yo quiero uno que sea de raza grande

-...(odio a los perros pero...)

_Levi recordo antes de que pasara por Eren una platica que tuvo con Jean_

* * *

_-bueno Eren cumple años el 30 de Marzo_

_-gracias por el dato Jean (si lo conocí en Noviembre, mmmm... y llevamos meses de relación .._hace cuentas_. maldita sea ya casi va a ser...)_

_-de nada jaja sabes recordé algo acá entre nos siempre quiso tener una mascota_

_-...¿y por que no la tuvo?_

_-bueno es que soy alérgico al pelaje de los animales y cada cumpleaños soplaba sus velas y deseaba tener un perro... o que se me quitara mi alergia jajaja ,_

_-..bien, entiendo_

* * *

_Levi quiso darle gusto a su nuevo compañero de vivienda, aun cuando no le agradaba la idea de un perro, a su punto de vista, eran grandes toscos y zalameros pero si era gusto del menor, no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar, en eso llama a una empleada del lugar_

-a sus ordenes señor

-ese joven escogerá una mascota_le entrega su tarjeta de credito_quiero comprar todo lo que se necesite para sus cuidados

-si señor_toma la tarjeta y va con Eren_ hola buenas tardes

-hola _Eren mira con felicidad a un perro bulldog ingles _sabes tu me agradas

-¿ya decidiste?

-si jeje me gusta este, (espero que a Levi-san no le moleste la poca saliva que pueda tirar jejejeej)

-entiendo , ven conmigo_la chica hace que lo siga pero ,algo llama la atencion de Eren, es una jaula en un rincon separada de las demas mascotas y adentro un gato de color negro_

-oiga y '¿y ese gato?

-esta en cuarentena , es muy agresivo , lo mas seguro es que lo sacrifiquen mañana

-...¿sacrificar? pero si es un gato hermoso,..._El menor se acerca a donde esta el gato, el cual lo recibe con un gruñido_vaya que carácter tan malo tienes, solo vine a saludarte , te ves solito ahi ¿puedo jugar con el ?_re dirige a la empleada_

-p-pero pero es que es muy agresivo no se lo recomiendo joven

-oh vamos solo un poco_Eren abre la jaula y es rasguñado en su mano_ay, _comienza a sangrar la herida , ante el grito de Eren, Levi corre hasta donde esta su acompañarte, topándose con la sorpresa de que esta herido _

-¡ay no!_grita la empleada_

-no espere no me paso nada

-¿no te paso nada? mocoso idiota mira nada mas como te dejo_Levi saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le cubre la mano_

-no no, esta bien

-no esta bien, vamonos, demandare a esta tienda por tener animales asi de peligrosos

-oiga pero si yo _le empleada protesta pero Eren sale a su rescate para apaciguar la furia de Levi contra ella_

-yo me lo busque, ella me advirtió que era agresivo

-y tu ahi vas de estúpido a acariciar a un animal asi

-no es por eso..._se dirige al gato que esta arrinconado en su jaula, se veia que tenia miedo_ lo ve, no es malo, hola, sabes no estoy molesto

_el gato se quedo mirando al humano que tenia enfrente, parecia pensar la situacion_

-am sabe antes este gato tenia dueño_dijo la empleada con un tono de angustia_

-¿ah? ¿y por qué esta aqui?_Eren la mira molesto_

-pues, el dueño era un niño pero al parecer, el le hizo algo que lo lastimo, el gato no lo tolero y lo mordió y rasguño, despues lo regresaron a la tienda, tratamos de ayudarlo, pero , nada sirvió , es muy agresivo

-no hay remedio , Eren vamonos,¿ no querías a ese perro cachetudo de alla?

-si pero, _mira al gatito con profunda tristeza_ sabes, _Eren intenta acercar su mano para acariciarlo_ me dijeron que te van a sacrificar, no es justo, tu solo te defendiste, entiendo porque dejaste de confiar pero no todos los humanos somos asi, si quieres, puedes venir, yo prometo ser un dueño responsable_le sonrie_ ¿me aceptas como tú dueño?

- y para sorpresa de los que notaron a Eren hablando con el gato, solo abrieron la boca de sorpresa al ver como el gatito salia de su jaula ronroneando al que antes habia rasguñado, oliendo su mano y lamiendo la herida_

-p-pero ...¿qué paso?_la empleada esta mas que anonadada_

-...(oouh, que impresión)_Levi solo mira a Eren con intriga_

-ven aqui, aqui _carga al minino en brazos y le rasca la cabeza el gato le hace un bufido ante ese tacto_ah lo siento, _le rasca el menton_ ¿mejor? _el gatito le ronronea de nuevo_ me lo llevo _le sonrie a la empleada_

-s-si,... enseguida, sigueme escogeremos las cosas para tu gatito

-claro _Eren sigue a la empleada y le muestra todo un conjunto de accesorios,_mm por ahora me llevo el arenero, despues vendre por lo demas

-pero..._la empleada dice_tu amigo bueno el

-yo ya estoy pagando todo, _Levi se coloca al lado de Eren y el gato_ asi que llevatelos de una vez

-¿qué? no pero

-es un regalo de bienvenida, ¿ o que quieres que te ruegue?

- jejeje, no no gracias , en ese caso , mm ¿es macho?

-si, la camita color azul es linda para

-no mejor me llevo la cama que el escoja _coloca al gato en el suelo_anda ve muestrame cual te gusta_el gato se le queda mirando, a pesar de todo parecia tener expresiones en el rostro, le fruncio el ceño corrio hacia las camas y se acurruco en una color verde militar con negro_ya esta decidido jeje

_Eren hizo que su gato escogiera las cosas, la cama, el arenero, un raton de juguete, un rascador, un escalador, y 2 juguetes educativos uno que tenia unas plumas al final y otra con peluche,_

-creo que es todo, ¿o usted que opina Levi-san?_Eren se tapa la boca_

-¡idiota no digas mi nombreeee!

-¡usted es Levi-sama! kyaaaaaa _todos se juntan alrededor de el _ deme su autografo, ´¿le gustan los perros? aaah cásese conmigoo

_despues de un lio en la tienda departamental llegan a su auto, y se van _

-eres un tonto _se quita el sombrero y los lentes_ ahora me duele la mano de tanto saludar a la gente

-ay ¿quien es el mas lindo?

-... ¿ah?_voltea a ver a Eren_

-tú lo eres _Eren acaricia a su gato_ tú si que si _el gato le bufa de nuevo_ esta bien nada de hablarte asi jeje

-...(ya lo perdimos, pero ... por otro lado...me..agrada que se vea feliz)

_Levi conduce hasta la residencial, ubicando con la mirada el lugar, lo encuentra estaciona y baja_

-¿las cosas de Heichou llegaran mañana?

-si solo trae ese arenero ...¿..Heichou?,

-si asi se va a llamar_Eren sonrie de oreja a oreja_ ¿lindo nombre no?

-...(por alguna buena razón me molesta...) , si , supongo,

_Al entrar a la casa, Eren se sorprendió por lo grande del lugar, dejo que Heichou explorara a su gusto porque el igual lo hacia, la mudanza ya habia acomodado los muebles, solo faltaba sacar las cosas de algunas cuantas maletas y cajas_

-es genial

-toma la llave de tu cuarto, esta al lado del mio quinta habitacion junto al tercer baño,

-...osea...

-pfff_se lleva una mano la cara_ sube las escaleras cuenta cinco puertas y esa es la tuya, la mia es la puerta que sigue

-ooouh ok, jejeje voy a desempacar_corre a donde le indica seguido por el gato pero este se le queda mirando a Levi un rato_

-...¿tu que gato?

**Nota de la autora: Desde ahora Heichou es parte de la historia, jaja me base en el , a varias imagenes que vi de Levi caracterizado como un gato, un gato de pelaje negro y ojos color gris azul, tamaño mediano, asi que, es Levi version gatito jajaja cuando pongo un dialogo entre parentesis (..) singnifica que el personaje esta pensando, por lo que los dialogos de Heichou solo se presentaran así, nadie puede saber realmente lo que un animal piensa, pero en este fic haremos una adorable excepción jajajaaja **

-...(este humano es raro, ya me ocupare de el despues, por ahora debo seguir a el humano que huele a canela)_Heichou le lanza un bufido desaprovatorio _(¿que de que humano?)_y corre tras Eren_

_en el cuarto con el menor, Eren empieza a acomodar sus cosas, al hacerlo se sienta en su cama y la nostalgia lo comienza a invadir se sienta en su cama, y abraza una almohada, Heichou se sube con el y le busca la cara_

-sabes... me siento raro, jejeje en realidad, los dos comenzaremos a vivir aqui, Levi-san..._sonrie_ el me dejo tenerte, asi que ambos somos afortunados _le acaricia las orejas_quiero que seas bueno con el ,

-...( lo sere si el lo es conmigo)..

-bueno ya desempaque varias cosas, mm hare la cena, supongo que tienes hambre, ven

_en la nueva cocina Eren se sentia extraño era muy grande a comparación de lo que estaba acostumbrado, Heichou se puso arriba del refrigerador atento a lo que su nuevo amo hacia, en su antigua casa la señora era torpe en este aspecto a los que los humanos llaman cocinar, pero el era habil y ademas olia delicioso_

-Levi-san esta lista la cena_no obtiene respuesta_que raro_se quita el mandil y va en su búsqueda_¿levi-san?..._entra al cuarto de el y descubre que el mayor ya tiene limpio y todo desempacado_ wou, _pero tambien nota un bultito en la cama, era Levi que estaba dormido con la luz encendida_...¿levi-san?_va con el toma una manta y lo envuelve en ella_ buenas noches_en eso siente como una mano lo jala hacia la cama_eeeh¡ crei que estaba dormido

-estaba _lo sujeta de la camisa y lo jala hacia el para abrazarlo_ hasta que escuche tus pisadas

-lo siento _recarga su cara en el pecho de Levi_ya esta la cena..

-despues _lo abraza tomandolo de la cabeza_dime ¿te hago feliz? no me mientas

-nunca le e mentido, claro que me hace feliz, hace por mi cosas que no me merezco

-te las mereces por eso las hago,

-Levi-san...sabe yo...yo (debo decirle . debe saberlo, ya que, si no lo digo ahora).. lo amo.._se sujeta fuerte a su espalda_no se lo dije antes porque, tenia miedo de muchas cosas, pero, ya que estoy aqui ya que vivire con usted, se lo digo por favor_se escucha su voz entre sollozos_cuide de mi , porque yo , tambien cuidare de usted

_Eren no recibio una respuesta verbal, Levi busco su boca y saboreo esos labios con un beso lleno de desesperación y pasion, mordiendo sus labios , les faltaba el aire para respirar, pero entre los mismos besos tomaban el aire que les hacia falta , Levi coloco una rodilla entre la entrepierna de Eren causando que este lanzara un gemido_

-no... no no aun no

-claro que aun no (no si aun dudas)_muerde su cuello_te hice una promesa

-estoy conciente pero entre mas tiempo pasa, yo, lo deseo mas, cuando llegue a ese día, por favor, sea gentil

-promesa_sigue besando al menor y este se sujeta de su cuello buscando apoyo_ fuiste sincero conmigo asi que yo lo sere tambien la razon. por la que no quiero hacer nada no es porque no lo desee, es porque quiero que seas la unica persona que e tratado como se debe, mira Eren, no estoy orgulloso de muchas cosas, si e tenido sexo, incluso con fans menores que tú, pero a ninguna llegue a tomarla en serio y ahora me siento mal por eso, e arruinado vidas, pasado por muchas personas sin remordimientos pero tu_le acaricia el rostro_tú eres la prueba de que puedo ser diferente, de que puedo ser gentil con alguien,_le da un beso breve_es por eso que no lo hare con un niño, si lo hago, traicionaria a tu hermano, que te confio a mi , no lo hago porque yo quiero ser alguien importante para el hijo de la mujer que llegue a amar tanto, como a mi propia madre, quiero que me ames sin dudar que esto puede terminar, y eso lleva tiempo no hay prisa _le da un beso en la frente y lo abraza_ya te dije espere 6 años para conocerte puedo esperar otros 6 mas, pero cuando el momento llegue de que tu y yo hagamos el amor_Eren se estremece ante esas palabras_sera porque a ambos nos llamo el deseo no importa la edad que tengas, o si faltara un día para que seas mayornde edad pero ahora no seria el momento porque puedes confundirte facilmente ademas dudas, eso , me detiene

- si .. lo entiendo (tengo miedo de muchas cosas, algo como el sexo entre hombres, ¿como puede ser? me siento raro ante eso pero cuando pienso en que es el que, me dara esa experiencia yo, lo deseo mas) sabe los tulipanes,amarillos que tanto le gustan tienen doble significado, a diferencia de otras flores , son asociados con los rayos del sol, por lo que describe a una persona brillante, llena de amor y de los mas puros sentimientos pero, el lado contrario, es que son personas solitarias, flores que son socias del dolor, soledad , celos y desesperanza eso ya lo sabia, por eso cuando me dijo que le gustaban esas flores, pensé en ese color de inmediato usted es así, no tenga miedo de enseñarme que tan brillante puede ser, yo quiero sentir ese calor y no se fije por lo que digan de usted, yo se como es realmente

_Levi no dijo nada, este joven que tenia entre sus brazos, lo llegaba a entender tan bien , con las cosas mas triviales y sencillas , lo hacia sentir importante y deseado, realmente deseado, le limito a suspirar y desear que ese abrazo no terminara nunca_

-(tenerte aquí para mi, es el mas grande de los lujos. Eren no me importa si eres un hombre, ya quisiera que muchas parejas que tuve me hubieran entendido tanto como tu lo haces, es por eso razon que jamas te pienso dejar ir, jamas)

* * *

**hola :D jajaja espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy waaaa, jajaja espero que les agrade la presencia de Heichou en el fic y para las que esperan :D el Lemon les tengo buenas noticias pronto pronto ya lo tendran gracias a los siguientes comentarios:**

**Neko-Love 12: ajjaajaja este ssshhh .3. jajajaja mao menos jajajajaja ;D**

**Karen Grim lml: jajajaja muchas gracias :3 por tu comentario, los aprecio mucho y am si jajajaja clases ._. no importa lo obligamos a que la pruebe xDD jajaja quien quita y a lo mejor le gusta jajaja, **

**yuki yume19: jajajajajaja creo que me leen la mente JAJAJAJAJA las quiero jajajaja xDDD , jajaja woou .3. gracias por esos comentarios ;w; me animan a seguir gracias. **

**S.K Allen-chan: jaja eh respondido tu duda y de nuevo agradezco tu comentario n.n , jajaja :D cualquier cosa solo basta con mandarme un mesaje gracias por tu comentario.**

**Luaams: muchas gracias, por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado y :3 espero que lo siga siendo, jaja si a todos nos gustaria ser eren, tener a Levi y saber cocinar como el jajajajaja .  
_**

**a cada una de ustedes, les agradezco el apoyo hasta ahora, gracias por los comentarios :3 que le ponen al fic, me animan a seguir con la historia , que yo espero se desarrolle a su agrado saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo bye bye by**


	8. Capítulo 8 Tensiones

Melodías, Ritmo y Amor

Capitulo 8 Tensiones

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy**

**Nota de la autora: gracias por leer dedicatorias al final**

_semanas despues_

_Heichou el gato de Eren esta contemplando el desayuno de pescado que tiene Levi_

-(mi nuevo dueño es tonto , pero a comparacion de la otra familia que yo tenia, el me trata bien, me hace caso cuando algo no me gusta y siempre procura tenerme contento, a pesar de muchas cosas, parece entender lo que siento, por eso, soy feliz con el)_Heichou mueve su colita de un lado para el otro viendo el plato de pescado desde lo alto del refrigerador_

-creo que quiere de su pescado Levi-san

-pues que se consiga el suyo _arruga el ceño_

-que cruel jajaja , no te preocupes Heichou te hare un poquito a ti _Levi mira de reojo a Eren_

-(este humano , Levi, no lo soporto, pero debo hacerlo, Eren me pidio que lo trate bien aunque quiero darle lo que se merece por las veces que hace llorar a mi dueño, pero si Eren necesita algo veo que se ocupa de ello sin que el se de cuenta incluso en cosas triviales pero casi siempre su actitud es..)

-ya me llene_Levi deja un pedazo del pescado y se retira_

-oh buen provecho, mira Heichou _toma el plato de Levi y lo pone en el suelo_ te dejo eso a ti

_el gato baja del refrigerador y empieza a comer el pedazo sobrante_

-(hace esto, se queja de todo y despues es amable) miaau_se relame los bigotes_

-¿estuvo bueno? jeje luego te hare uno para ti solo_Eren recoge los platos los lava y va a su habitación seguido por su gato, el humano saca una grabadora y un violin , dandole play a la grabadora dejando que la pista corra y comienza a tocar el violin_

**Nota de la autora:busquen en youtube "Magnet version Violin" es la musica que interpreta Eren**

-(a eso le llaman musica, no se cuanto sabe Eren en el mundo humano pero para mi, el escucharlo, me gusta, me relaja)

_Eren , pone una cara seria al tocar , esa cancion tenia semanas tratando de que la letra saliera a flote pero nada de lo que le decia su cabeza le gustaba, asi que solo seguia practicando la melodia, concentrándose en el sonido y como se deslizaban sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, cuando termino de tocar, centro su atencion alrededor y noto la presencia de alguien atras de el eso no le sorprendio sabia quien era_

-¿suena bien? _Eren voltea y le sonrie a Levi_

-(demasiado) ¿por que no me dijiste que estabas componiendo otra cancion, aparte de las que le entregaste a Mike?

-es que, despues del exito de Masked Bitch como que, me atore un poco, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza pero nada concluido, me es dificil adaptar la letra para usted , ya logre hacerlo con 3 y Mike las aprobó pero no se...

-bueno ya pensaras en algo_Levi se intento acercar a Eren pero Heichou se le adelanto sentándose en las piernas de Eren_(estupido gato)

-(jaja eres lento)_Heichou se acurruco y comenzo a ronronear para Eren, el sabia que con eso ya tenia entre sus suaves patitas a su dueño_

-aaw ¿no es lindo Levi-san?_Eren comenzó a acariciar su mentón _

-si, no es lindo..._Levi miro a Heichou con mucho coraje, el gato se regodeo en las piernas de su dueño y hasta de pancita arriba se puso_(gato apestoso y...ouh , suciedad) oye Eren ¿que no le toca baño a tu gato?_sonrie de lado_

-(¡Baño noooooo!)_heichou intento escapar pero Eren lo abrazo fuerte_

-si, me gusta su pelaje suave y esponjoso despues de que lo baño, ven gatito

-((¡aaah no odio el agua y lo sabes no Eren nooo yo uso mi lenguita para eso no necesito agua, me voy a vengar humano Levi lo juro)

_cuando lo estaban bañando, heichou tenia ganas de arañar a todo el mundo pero se reservo ese impulso, despues de un accidente con Eren, algo no le parecio de su comida y lo rasguño, realmente no tenia justificacion el que fuera tan agresivo por eso se sintio mal por tal acto y prometio ya no hacerlo con Eren, así que solo se dejo secar con una toalla ya al final de su baño_

-(odio el agua, odio el baño, odio al humano Levi, odio odiar...)

-jaja vaya miren sopa de gato ¿que es una nueva receta tuya Eren?

-((¡callate humano pedante!))_heicho le lanzo un bufido muy feo a Levi_

-ya ya tranquilo gatito, como te portaste bien te consentire en la cena, dejelo en paz Levi-san

-¿y si mejor lo secas con esto?_Levi saco la secadora de cabello, el sabia perfectamente que a Heichou no le gustaban ese tipo de sonidos, como la de la aspiradora , el triturador de basura ,el soplador de hojas el corria a esconderse cada vez que los escuchaba_

-oh si buena idea Levi-san_obvio, Eren no sabia eso jajajaja y enciende la secadora_

-...(¡ahora si se te acabo el lindo gatito!) nyaaaaaaaaaaa_Heichou se lanzo hacia Levi_

-¡No Heichou noooo!_Eren se puso en medio de los 2_

_en Shingeki Produccions_

-dime Erencito ¿como esta tu gatito?

-bien Hanji-san gracias_Eren esta todo rasguñado de la cara y ademas estaba fastidiado y cansado_

-jajajajaja si se ve que es muy , animado jajajajaja pobre Eren te dejaron como una cebra, llena de rayas jajajajaja o ya se ya se te hicieron tigre jajajaja o ya se te vio cara de cortina jajajajajaja

-...ay..._azota la cara en el escritorio_

-jajaja por lo que me contaron..¿por que tu no sufriste rasguño alguno eh Levi?

-si lo hubiera hecho se larga_dice Levi molesto a la vez que acomodaba unas hojas_ademas Eren se puso en medio ,

-¡Exacto yo recibí la peor parte!

-jajajajajaja _Hanji estaba sumamente divertida_

-de saber que tu gato era así de inestable pfff_Levi se hace el cabello un poco para atras_

-ese fue el problema con su familia anterior Levi-san, no podemos juzgar a un animalito como el, ademas fue su culpa porque no me dijo que no le gustaba el sonido de la secadora _lo mira molesto_

-tch, como digas_azota las hojas_

-¿y por que no Erencito?_Hanji queria la respuesta, sabia que ayudaria a cierto par si preguntaba_

-pues yo no se, encendi la secadora y se lanzo a darle de arañazos a Levi-san

-jajaja no no ¿por que no pueden juzgarlo? que yo sepa a ese gato lo estuvieron a punto de sacrificar por agresivo

-si pero porque el solo se defendio de un maltrato,pero ahora es un gato estable me sigue a todos lados y se ve que me quiere y esta a gusto, si yo juzgara a los demas por la primera impresion no tendria amigos ni un gato maravilloso a pesar de su mal genio que todos dicen ,

-ni novio ¿ verdad? _hanji sonrie_

-exacto...¡no espere no eso no es lo que quise decir!

_Hanji ya sabia de su relación con Levi, se sentia bien tener a alguien con quien se pudiera hablar libremente_

-jajajajajajajajaja ay Erencito eres toda una ternura por eso hasta los animales que tienen mal genio te aman ajajajaja ¿verdad Levi?_lo codea_

_Levi no dijo nada, era verdad que al igual que ese gato conocio a Eren de una manera dificil, igual lo lastimo y lo trato mal, pero Eren jamas se alejo de el , ya tenia muy claro el porque se sentia tan agusto , el menor era amable , paciente y jamas juzgaba su mal genio y si lo hacia se reservaba el comentario, lo trataba con amabilidad, pero eso no queria decir que Eren no tuviera caracter siempre le decia las cosas con actitud y seguridad, ..cuando ...teminaba con la paciencia de Eren pero el siempre esperaba que el se moviera por su propio bien, tenia miedo que un día eso se terminara_

-no te metas cuatro ojos, es obvio que Eren me tiene que tratar bien _mira al menor con seriedad_ todos los días recuerdo lo que me dijiste

-...¿yo?...(¿lo que le dije?... ´¿acaso es lo de..?)

"Levi-san yo lo amo"

_Eren se pone rojo como un tomate y solo deja caer su cara sobre un escritorio_

-uuuh ya hubo declaración jajaja que lindoooo quiero ser la madrina de su boda

-claro que no te dejare ser la madrina de nada_Levi la mira serio_

-¡Levi-san no hable cosas de mas!... ademas yo tambien puedo elegir padrinos ..._Hanji lanza risistas y Levi lo mira serio_aaaah _se jala el cabello y se pone rojo_¿ya vio lo que me hace decir? no es justo

-jajajajaja _hanji se sujeta el estomago de la risa_ yo lo dije de broma pero veo que ustedes ya tomaron ese asunto seriamente

-¡No claro que no! ese asunto no a pasado por nuestras mentes _le dice un Eren totalmente avergonzado_

-no hables por todos_Levi acomoda unas hojas muy natural, Eren solo se le queda viendo avergonzado y con las mejillas rosadas_

-...(¿osea que el?...¡ya lo penso!...¡aaaaaaaaah!)

_tocan a la puerta_

-diga la contraseña_dice hanji divertida_ jajajaja

-am creo que era "tengo buenas noticias para Eren"_era Mike detras de la puerta_

-pase jajaja_haji sigue divirtiendose en lo que Mike entra con unos sobres_

-gracias, bueno, la contraseña ya lo dijo, Eren tienes que revisar y firmar esto

-si lo hare con gusto am ¿que es?

-son nuevos documentos de contrato y ademas firmas de enterado que recibiste utilidades por la cancion de Masked Bicth

-¿que yo que?.. _saca los papeles de los sobres y efectivamente Eren tenia el 20% de las ganacias que se generaban por su canción, el 20% era de los accionistas minoritarios, el 30% de Mike y el restante era de Levi_woou (¿de verdad estoy ganando todo eso?)

-perdona si no te los entregue antes , tenia que arreglar los documentos

-no descuide, gracias por todo

-tambien esperamos lanzar un nuevo disco del cual compusiste 3 canciones, y ahi tienes de ganancias 40% , eso es lo estipulado ya que todavia no hacemos el concierto de apertura para comenzar a vender el disco, estamos en pausa momentanea

-ya entiendo

- y otra cosa mas, Eren me dijeron que tienes un gran talento cantando, no e tenido el gusto de escucharte pero , la verdad es que Levi te recomendo y eso dice mucho asi que, quiero que cantes algo con Levi el día de lanzamiento del disco junto con otra artista

-...¿yo..junto a Levi, cantando?...

-¿claro que si me sientes poca cosa? lo sabre entender que no quieras salir a escenario con alguien como yo

-... no al contrario.. Levi-san eso me haria muy feliz usted sabe como lo admiro como cantante_a Levi se le crecia el ego_pero es que tengo panico escenico y .. tendria que componer otra cancion

-eso no es problema, yo te enseñare el disco todavia no sale, tenemos tiempo

-pero..

-sin peros Eren, basta de tener miedo, se que puedes y lo haras

-...(...gracias Levi,) si ...entonces yo acepto muchas gracias

-perfecto_dice Mike_ confio en los 2 jaja dare a conocer la noticia y una cosa mas, Erwin esta en la sala de juntas de la planta baja y los quieren ver a los dos, referente a lo del concierto

-de ninguna manera quiero tratos con ese hijo de pu

-Levi-san no

-con el..._se acaricia la entre ceja_

-entiendo pero , no solo hablamos de ti si no de Eren, apenas iniciara su carrera en este medio y es necesario que hagamos tratos con otras disqueras_le dice Mike_

-como tu representante Erencito, te digo que es una buena oportunidad, te haras famoso, ya me imagino en letras de oro "Eren Jeager el mas grande joven y famoso cantautor de los tiempos" sin ofender Levi jajaja

-no me ofende , Eren tiene talento y es de mi interez que un día tu locura se vuelva realidad

-...ouh ya vez, me das la razon, ademas si pasa algo con el "Capitan America" te juro que le dare un puñetazo jajajajaja

-no Hanji-san , la violencia no

-la violencia hizo que no te pasara nada asi que callate y no te separes de mi ¿entiendes?_Levi la jala la oreja a Eren_

-ay ayayayaya si esta bien...

_en la junta Eren esta en medio de Hanji y Levi, quien miran al rubio con cara de asesinos, Hanji sabia la verdad y se molesto de sobre manera al volverlo a ver_

-hola Erwin veo que sigues herido de la cara, o no espera asi ya la tenias jajajajaa (maldito, te odio como osas tratar a Erencito de esta manera)

-ja que locos comentarios Hanji tipicos de ti_Erwin la mira serio_¿y tu camisa de fuerza?_hanji lo mira molesta_

-si vas a seguir jugando a ver quien la tiene mas grande con una mujer creo que perdemos el tiempo , es obvio que hanji tiene mas que tú cobarde_Levi ya estaba decidido a todo_

-mira Pitufo gruñón no te metas en lo que no te-_es interrumpido_

-pues en su talla tiene mas hombría de lo que tú puedes aspirar_le responde Eren_ y creo que Hanji-san solo dice lo que ve, no es locura decir la verdad_acomoda unas hojas que tenia enfrente_los locos para mi son gente que piensa diferente es unica grandes artistas fueron llamados locos, pero el termino que busco es psicópata, son simplemente individuos depravados moralmente que representan a los "monstruos" en nuestra sociedad. son depredadores infrenables e imposibles de tratar en quienes la violencia es planeada, decidida y carente de emociones puras de buenas intenciones... ¿te suena el termino Erwin?

_el rubio solo se cruza de brazos y mira para la ventana, con un semblante triste, a pesar de que a Eren le costo trabajo contestarle como merecía pero no permitiría que Erwin insultara a su antojo a Hanji que le habia tomado un cariño muy especial y sobre todo a Levi_

-..(¿asi que esa opinion tienes ahora de mi?...ya veo)

_no era que tuviera Eren esa opinion realmente solo queria ponerlo en su lugar_

-bueno es obvio que tenemos tension aqui _Mike solo veia esa escena tranquilo_bueno Erwin, entiendo a mis empleados, Levi me tuvo confianza, y ya que solo estamos nosotros cinco, me sincerare, tu tuviste la culpa de todo, conoci a Carla a los 10, tu tenias 11, y el hijo de Carla apenas y era un recien nacido, lo conocimos de pequeño

_Erwin voltea el rostro lo mas que puede, queria salir de ahi, pero no podia, era obligado a escuchar_

-¿en serio?_pregunta Eren_

-si, 2 kilos y medio, un bebé sano y fuerte, Carla nos dio el honor de tomarte en brazos cuando naciste, despues de algunos años me mude al extranjero y perdi contacto con ustedes, pero Erwin se volvio alguien cercano a ti, lo que me sorprende es que si se llevaban tan bien y que Erwin siente algo por ti, ¿por que es que le hiciste tal daño? aun estoy sorprendido que fueras capaz de intentar forzar a un joven menor de edad a tener relaciones y sobre todo a Eren... yo ..no concibo que despues de tantos años junto a el fueras capaz de hacer algo como eso...simplemente... no lo creo ...

Eren lanza un grito_

- ...¡aaah ¿qué tanto sabe el de nosotros Levi-san? debo saber!

-lo sabe todo_le responde tranquilo_ y calmate

-¡no me calmare anda ventilando nuestra vida privada! aaay _Eren busca consuelo en los brazos de Hanji_

-jejejejejeje no te sientas mal Erencito yo tambien lo se_le da palmaditas en la espalda_ y al contrario me siento feliz de saber que Levi y tu estan juntos y si esta imitacion del capitan america intenta hacerte algo te juro que me saldra lo "loca" grrrr_lo mira con puño amenazante_

-el fue el que me pregunto que si Erwin te habia hecho algun daño, no me quede callado, le dije porque eso me convenia, fue por tu seguridad este idiota_señala a Erwin_ si te intenta hacer otra cosa le caera el peso de mi puño y aparte el de la ley

-tranquilo Eren_le dijo Mike_ no dire nada al igual que ustedes , entiendo la atraccion por un hombre, yo igual ahora llevo una vida Heterosexual_Erwin y Eren lo miran sorprendido ambos con intenciones diferentes_fue hace mucho, pero duro lo suficiente como para saber que si sentia amor por el , pero el pasado es pasado, pero tal vez si se presenta la oportunidad esa persona que conoci hace tiempo, quiera arreglar las cosas

-ja lo dudo_Erwin lo mira muy molesto_ si yo cometi un error pero, ya estoy pagando por ello, pero tu...no creo que tu pagaras por tus errores

-...eso ... no lo sabes.._Mike lo mira con una sonrisa_ la vida te cobra tarde o temprano el daño que le hiciste a los demas...

-(es mi imaginacion... o las cosas entre ellos se ven un poco tensas...)_Eren los miro y se veia claramente que ambos rubios se veian intensamente de diferente manera Mike con profunda paciencia y alegria y Erwin con mucho odio..._

_tocan a la puerta_

-dejemos ese asunto a un lado _Mike les sonrie_ por ahora tenemos trabajo, adelante

_entra alguien que no se esperaban al menos Levi y Eren, era Mikasa, que con un aire elegante con un vestido negro y su bufanda roja,

entro y tomo lugar al lado de Eren lo que molesto a Levi_

-hola _le sonrie_ ¿como estas Eren?

-bien gracias, que sorpresa te vez linda

-gracias_se sonroja_

-ejem... _dice Levi ya con ganas de golpear a Eren por el pleno coqueteo en su presencia_

-hola Levi _la chica lo mira irritada_

-bueno empezemos con la negociacion, _dice Mike muy tranquilo_Eren, Mikasa es la artista de nuevo lanzamiento de Erwin, estamos interezados en que Levi y tú le abran el concierto

-¿nosotros?_Eren ladea la cabeza_

-asi es Eren ,_Mikasa lo toma de las manos_sobre todo tú

_Mikasa no se dio cuenta pero desato la furia de 2 titanes colosales que la querian comer viva por su parte Erwin que aun no superaba el rechazo del menor , se sentia pesimo hace semanas, y esta chiquilla venia a aumentarle los problemas ya que ella tenia el genio intratable, era caprichosa y si no se hacia lo que ella queria, simplemente no cooperaba, nada en el mundo podia cambiar su opinion y por su parte Levi que no soportaba el no poder decir algo , lo que mas le molestaba era que Eren permitiera esos atrevimientos_

-este si gracias_Eren le quita las manos_ pero recuerda que yo no soy un cantante reconocido todavia, ni nada por el estilo en realidad que necesitas es a Levi-san no a mi

-si bueno como sea, cualquiera que sea el trato estara bien para mi siempre y cuando Eren este en el convenio, ven Eren te quiero mostrar el nuevo auto que me compre, se que te gustan _toma de la mano al nombrado y se lo jala con el , Eren intento protestar pero era tarde, salieron de la sala de juntas, Levi llego al limite estaba furioso, con todo el mundo y mas con Eren_

-Mikasa, no espera no debemos salir asi de una junta

-jajaja ay Eren tan inocente o ¿qué te da miedo?

-la verdad si , Levi-san tiene

-Levi-san esto Levi-san aquello, el no es dueño de tu vida

-bueno vivo con el, mi hermano me dejo a su cuidado asi que el me manda, no es dueño de mi vida solo obedezco sus ordenes de su casa y de lo que me enseña, es una gran diferencia

-osea que eres como su mascota, tipico de ese gañan, es mas idiota de lo que pense

-no le digas asi..(aay ya no la soporto)

-ay Eren eres tan adorable, el chico bueno que no hace nada, te falta ser rudo _le rodea el cuello con sus brazos_ pero eso me gusta de ti

-oye, no hagas eso

-oh vamos no tienes novia yo tampoco tengo novio_se le acerca para darle un beso Eren estuvo a punto de retirarla pero _

-¡Erencito!_Hanji cae encima de los jovenes _ tú las traes jajajaja

-aaay (salvado) Hanji-san , no recuerdo que estubiera jugando

-aaash ¡quitenme a esta locaaa!

-mira niña loca pero no de tu manicomio jajaja así de sencillo, oh cierto Levi ya se fue dijo que "si te daba la gana volvieras a la casa"

-...oh bueno ya me voy adios cuidense jeje, _se da la vuelta les da una sonrisa a las 2 mujeres en el suelo , cuando se asegura que nadie lo ve, corre a la estacion de trenes para regresar a casa, intenta llamar a Levi pero este apago su telefono y lo mandaba a buzon_.. ay ya se enojo...

_cuando Eren llega a la residencial, se sienta en la sala triste y pensativo_

-miaau (si buscas al otro humano, esta en su cuarto) _se acerca y le ronronea a Eren_(creo que se murio porque no se mueve)

-hola Heichou, al menos a ti si te da gusto verme ¿no? _le acaricia el menton_bueno ire a ver si esta en su habitacion,...(mejor pongo el botiquin a la mano)..._Eren toca al cuarto de Levi pero no obtiene respuesta_..am Levi-san... si es por lo de Mikasa... yo lo siento le juro que la rechace pero es que , me cuesta trabajo ser pues mas ,¿grosero? no eso no es, bueno usted me entiende, espero, siempre digo la verdad, pero pero yo... no quiero que este molesto , porque cuando usted se pone asi _recarga su cabeza y cuerpo en la puerta _me siento, muy mal, ya le dije que confie en mi porque, yo lo amo demasiado como para cambiarlo por una persona como ella_se abre la puerta y Eren cae al interior del cuarto_ aaay_su cara se estampa contra el suelo_

-pues eso no lo demostraste hoy

-oiga eso no es justo _se sienta en el suelo_usted saca conclusiones muy rapido, ademas fue muy malo por dejarme solo con ella, no sabe lo que tuve que pasar, sin contar que tenia miedo porque Erwin andaba por ahi..._baja la mirada mirando el suelo_

-ay _suspira y se sujeta la frente con la mano_perdoname , actuo como un adolescente y el adulto aqui soy yo, _se dirige a Eren y se pone cuclillas frente a el _ no es que no te tenga confianza, es que...¡eres un idiota! si esa prostituta te da un beso tú por no querer ofenderla o ser mala persona eres capaz de dejarte

-¡¿aaaah?! eso no es cierto

-¡claro que si! bien por mi que te bese , de abrazos ya no me importa, has lo que se te de la gana_se levanta y sale de su cuarto , pero Eren lo sigue_

-¡usted es injusto!...si Mikasa, ella es así , hace lo que quiere sin importarle la opinion de los demas, me intento besar, pero no es la unica mujer que me propone algo así,_Eren a partir de aqui grita lo que le dice a Levi_ ¡no sabe la impotencia que siento al no poder decir que usted me gusta, que no estoy disponible y que me dejen en paz, la rabia que me da ver que otras mujeres tambien lo miran usted que lo pueden tocar en publico y yo tengo que escondeme para hacerlo!_se le entrecorta la voz y sus lagrimas corren por sus mejillas_angustiarme todos los dias en pensar una manera de decirle a Jean que los dos estamos juntos, afrontar su rechazo,¿cree que no me angustio por usted?, un hombre deseado por miles y que, sea novio de un hombre,

-sabes que eso no me importa

-¡pero a mi si, yo no solo pienso en mi , pero a usted no le importa lo que yo siento!

-¡no me cambies las cosas, el que deberia de estar molesto soy yo!

-¡¿molesto por que?! cada vez que algo le molesta de mi me golpea no me habla, o me hace esto! pues ya me canse _Eren deja de seguirlo se da la vuelta entra a su cuarto_

-¡Eren, ven aqui! _lo sigue intenta abrir la puerta de su cuarto pero esta con seguro , escucha ruidos de cosas moviendose ,_¡Eren abre la puerta!_golpea esta para que le abran_¡Eren!_al abrirla nota al mas joven con un abrigo negro una bufanda azul marino y una maleta_

-¡me largo, quédese con sus dudas con sus celos yo me voy,. ya no pienso aguantarlo!_se hace camino ante un impactado Levi , Eren corre hasta la salida y toma en brazos a su gato_

-(que bueno que nos vamos, asegúrate de azotar la puerta al salir jejeje sera mas dramatico)_Heichou se acomoda en el regazo de Eren_

-¡Eren!_Levi baja las escaleras y lo sigue, pero muy tarde Eren ya estaba afuera para inconformidad del gato solo dejo la puerta abierta, el menor corria hacia la salida al patio seguido por Levi_¡¿y a donde demonios piensas ir?!

-¡eso a usted no le importa!_le hace la parada a un taxi que pasaban por las residenciales y se va, dejando a Levi a mitad del patio viendo como su mocoso amado lo abandonaba_

-...ay no puede ser _saca de su bolsillo el celular marcando al de Eren pero este al igual que le hizo el , apago el movil_¿pero qué?..._se apresura a subir a su auto y encenderlo su intencion era seguir al taxi en el que se subio Eren, acelero , para su fortuna logro encontrar el vehículo_¿a donde demonios vas?

_en el taxi_

-aaaaay no lo soporto, le voy a dar una probada de su propia medicina, ya vera .._se asoma por detras y ve el auto de Levi siguiéndolos_ jejejeje señor ¿podria dar la vuelta por favor?

-(¿qué ? no siga siga al horizonte y no regreseee) miaaaauu...

-c-claro en seguida

_El taxi dio la vuelta de regreso a la residencial paso el auto de Levi, este sorprendido dio la vuelta tambien para su sorpresa Eren regreso entro y cerro la puerta estilo cerca con candado y cuando llego ahi_

-¡Eren! _sacudio la puerta de hierro_¡¿Que demonios haces?!

-no quiero vivir con usted todo el tiempo mostrandome que es amable, pero despues me trata mal, si fue por como me trato Mikasa, no voy a ser grosero con ella, es mi amiga, ademas si estamos contando con quien coqueteamos, yo tengo mucho que decirle, la secretaria que le mando flores , la mujer que se le colo en los camerinos y le dio un beso , ejem, no lo vi muy molesto que digamos, mi compañera de clases que se le declaro, le dio "un beso y abrazo de consolacion por rechazarla" y yo... no debo de decir nada porque soy un inmaduro por mi edad y muchas cosas mas,

_Levi no dijo nada el tenia un punto valido_

- (tambien recuerdale la vez que la loca vino a tocar a la casa y le arrojo su ropa interior jejeje) _Heichou le maulla a Eren en el oido para llamar su atencion, cuando lo logra se pone en la entrada de la casa y se deja caer de pancita arriba_

-ooouh cierto cierto y muy importante, ¿se acuerda de una fan suya que vino a la casa para dejarle un regalito intimo ?_se cruza de brazos y lo mira molesto_

-maldito gato..._Heichou le lanza un bufido_ ¡no fue mi culpa yo no sabia que la loca de la vecina haria eso!

-no me importa, paso y no me moleste ni le dije nada, pero ¡se acabo!..

-¡al diablo con eso, dejame entrar!

-no lo hare, si quiere pida refugio a las miles de sus fans, que muy gustosas lo dejaran entrar a su casa y si pretende ir a un hotel va a necesitar esto _Eren le muestra la tarjeta de crédito que tenia Levi_

-¡¿aaah?, devuélvemela, tu mocoso , ¿de donde la sacaste?

-la tengo desde que trajimos a heichou jejejee

-te daré la paliza que no te dio Carla para quitarte lo arrogante!

-ja-ja-ja, por lo que se tengo el carácter igual que el de mi madre, asi que sabra que no me dejo intimidar tan facil si las cosas estan a mi favor, si quiere entrar primero me pide perdon, yo no le insinué nada a mikasa, segunda prometa portarse ¡como un adulto! y hablaremos como gente civilizada si me insulta o me intenta golpear se acabo me largo de aqui

-te juro que esto no se va a quedar asi

-lo se no se quedara así, mejorara o empeorara _Eren se da la vuelta le da la espalda a Levi avanza para entrar a la casa_

-¡Eren no me dejes aqui!_el nombrado lo ignora_¡Eren!,...¡Eren!

-y mas vale que lo piense rapido escuche en las noticias que va a llover

-¡Ereeeeeen!

_pasaron las horas, Eren tenia las esperanzas de que Levi tocara el timbre pero no fue asi, se preocupo un rato, pero sabia que Levi tenia que toparse con la horma de su zapato_

-odio tenerlo afuera, pero , despues me va a querer tener bajo su control total y eso no lo pienso permitir , lo amo pero ...ay mas le vale pensar las cosas rapido... creo que va a llover...

_siguieron pasando las horas y Levi no toco el timbre y Eren se angustiaba mas y mas, Heichou se sento al lado de su dueño en la sala, lo notaba triste y pensativo, se acurruco junto a el y le ronroneo_

-(mmm, no se bien si estos 2 son pareja, es raro ambos son machos, pero no entiendo a los humanos de todos modos, pobre Eren)

_se escucha un trueno seguido de un rayo que ilumina toda la habitacion, Heichou sale corriendo a toda velocidad a esconderse debajo del sillon y Eren solo da un grito, la luz se va y sin dudarlo ni un segundo Eren sale a la calle para buscar a Levi, las gotas de lluvia eran gruesas y se sentian pesadas y frias al contacto,_

_¡Levii!, ay Dios ¿donde esta? ¡Leviiii!_la lluvia lo empapa pero aun asi sigue buscando _¡Levi-saaan!..._no obtiene respuesta_ ay no..._el agua le escurre por el cabello y la ropa, sintio frio pero , no le importo corrio por toda la cuadra buscando a alguien que no encontro_¡Leviiiiiiiiiiii! _la preocupacion y el panico inundaron su corazon, solo se quedo ahi parado , el agua escurriendo por sus mejillas disimulaban las lagrimas_aay no no noo, yo no queria esto..., yo, realmente lo amo como es, aun con su mal genio, solo queria que, me tuviera mas confianza, solo queria que aaah_se cubre el rostro_

-¡Eren!

-¿ah?!_reconocía esa voz , era el tono mezclado entre fastidio molestia preocupación de alguien que conocía muy bien_

-¡eres un idiota, mira nadas mas como estas,! _toma de la mano a Eren y lo lleva consigo, de una manera apresurada y molesta, jalándolo_¡si te enfermas todos los planes que tenemos se echaran a perder! ¡pero no, no piensas en las consecuencias!_Entran a la casa intenta encender la luz pero descubre todo en penumbra_tch... joder, lo que faltaba

-e-el relampago de hace rato

-si, si hizo que la luz se fuera, espera aqui _entra a la cocina , Levi conocia muy bien su casa y a ciegas pudo llegar a un cajon y encender una linterna, tomo unas toallas ,jalo de nuevo de la mano a Eren y lo sentó en la alfombra de la sala el ocupo el sofa indivual, con mucha paciencia, uso la toalla para secarle el cabello a Eren_ahora el problema es que el calentador de agua es electrico, si no te bañas te puede dar pulmonia pff...

-¿como es que usted casi no se empapo?

-estaba adentro de mi auto

-...perdon...

-ya ya, mira entiendo el punto que me querias mostrar, alegrate al menos si entendi, me dio miedo pensar que no volverias, te vi tan decidido que...pense que si lo harias, me di cuenta que ya no quiero que te alejes de mi, entiendo que sientas miedo por muchas cosas, pero por eso es que estamos juntos ambos podemos solucionar los problemas , jamas senti celos por nadie,...es nuevo para mi manejar esa emocion, tenme paciencia en un futuro ya sera mejor

-pero , ¿realmente estaremos juntos, en el futuro?... o ¿solo esto es una aventura pasajera? no lo se, pero , quiza y si en unos años solo usted es un recuerdo, ¿por que perdemos el tiempo ahora? no quiero mirar y atrás y...pensar que ya no lo voy a volver a ver no quiero...

_Eren sintio a Levi junto a el y este recargo su cabeza en su hombro, las palabras sobraron despues de unos minutos de no decir nada no hacer nada , de repente comenzaron a besarse, besos pequeños que aumentaron a pasionales, esta vez, las cosas serian diferentes de los besos pasaron a las caricias, la temperatura subio Levi se levanto de la sala tomo a Eren de la mano y lo llevo consigo a la planta alta, se detuvieron en el pasillo , Levi le pregunta al oido a Eren_

-¿en tu habitacion o en la mia?

-...am...n-no se, pues, ...en...en..._susurra a un volumen muy bajo_ en la suya, bueno,, yo...

_Eren temblaba , le costaba respirar sin contar que era un ramo de emociones encontradas, Levi, lo guio hasta su habitacion, la luz se habia ido pero aun asi se hubico y derrumbo a Eren en la cama, se coloco encima de el y continuo con los besos pasionales, ayudando al menor a quitarse las prendas que tenia puestas_

-Eren _la voz de Levi estaba mas que exitaba estaba desesperada por hacer muchas cosas_no te muevas

-¿eh? pero ,

-esta bien,_le lame la oreja_

-ah..no ..._se sujeta a su espalda_

-dejame a mi

-s-si (la verdad no tengo ni idea de como es que nosotros haremos esto asi que, esta bien, dejarlo a el , que ...haga lo que quiera, porque yo quiero que lo haga)

* * *

**jujujujuju :D ahora siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jaja solo un cap,. mas y tendrás lemon huuu .3.)9 jajajajajajaja gracias a los siguientes comentarios**

karen Grimm lml gracias TTuTT jejejejeje , me alegra que te haya gustado OwO .3. gracias por tu comentario TTuTT

Neko-Love12 *w* gracias por tu lindo comentario

yuky yume19 jajajajaja yo igual amo a los gatos xDD de hecho tengo uno o.o que tambien es color negro se llama "luna " jejejeje y am Heichou mas bien peleara por su propia atencion jajaja xD ya mas adelante sabran la razon por la cual lo quise integrar :D . gracias por tu comentario espero que este cap. fuera de tu agrado

S. K Allen -Chan ajajajaj see, jajajaja gracias por tu comentario *3* jajajaja Heichou seguira haciendo de las suyas xDD ya veran como

Jev muchas gracias *w*

**gracias a cada una por sus comentarios, por leer y por seguir :D gracias por seguirme animando a escribir la continuación hasta el proximo cap.  
**bye bye by

**Nota de la autora : si alguien sigue el otro fic de "deseos de libertad" esta en pausa momentanea xDD jajajajaja lo que pasa es de que este ya tengo adelantados 3 capitulos ._. y del otro se me ocurrio un día y ...me retraso un poco con la continuacion de ese , pero de este "melodias, ritmo y amor" si es cada lunes :D**


	9. Capítulo 9 No te voy a mentir

Melodías, Ritmo y Amor

Capitulo 9 No te voy a mentir

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy**

**Nota de la autora: gracias por leer dedicatorias al final y decidi publicarlo en domingo, motivo posiblemente no pueda conectarme un par de días :D jaja destino cruel pero bueno, gracias a las lindas lectoras. y un Extra al final jejejejejeje**

-pero , ¿realmente estaremos juntos, en el futuro no quiero mirar y atrás y...pensar que ya no lo voy a volver a ver no quiero...

_de repente comenzaron a besarse, besos pasionales, esta vez, las cosas serian diferentes pasaron a las caricias, la temperatura subio Levi se levanto de la sala tomo a Eren de la mano y lo llevo consigo a la planta alta, se detuvieron en el pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones_

-¿en tu habitacion o en la mia?

-...am...n-no se, pues, ...en...en..._Eren susurra a un volumen muy bajo_ en la suya, bueno,, yo...no se.

_Eren temblaba , le costaba respirar sin contar que era un ramo de emociones encontradas, Levi, lo guio hasta su habitacion, la luz se habia ido, pero aun asi derrumbo a Eren en la cama, se coloco encima de el y continuo con los besos pasionales_

-Eren _la voz de Levi estaba mas que exitada estaba desesperada por hacer muchas cosas_no te muevas

-¿eh? pero ,

-esta bien,_le lame la oreja_

-ah..no ..._se sujeta a su espalda_

-dejame a mi

-s-si (la verdad no tengo ni idea de como es que nosotros haremos esto asi que, esta bien, dejarlo a el , que ...haga lo que quiera, porque yo quiero que lo haga)

_Levi se quito la camisa, paso con la sudadera de Eren , sus manos debajo de su prenda comenzaron a tocar su piel mientras lo seguia besando, al fin libre de esas prendas paso al pantalon del menor desabrocho el cinturon abrio la bragueta , Eren protesto ante eso se movio asutado_

-oye , esta bien

-lo se, no me haga caso , siga a pesar de lo que diga_le acariacia el rostro con su mano, _ tiene mi permiso quiero que continue

_el mayor metio la mano en su pantalon , Eren lanzo un gemido placentero, Levi toma una posision de pareja que se le conoce como cucharita, consiste en que ambos se acuestan uno detrás del otro, acurrucados y en posición fetal, de manera que todo -o casi todo- el cuerpo, está en contacto sin dejar de mover la parte del menor , de acariciarla entre sus manos haciendo que su pareja gimiera de placer , Eren solo se aferro a la almohada _

-Eren, ¿se siente bien?

-y-yo..si, pero..aah ¿solo sentire placer yo?...

-ejeje, es la parte divertida una vez dijiste que "no me podrias complacer como una mujer" te demostrare esta noche que eso no es verdad

-¿eeh? p-pero pero yo...¿como? ¡¿Por donde?!

-ay Eren tan inocente _aprieta su cuerpo contra el_ ¿no tienes idea del unico lugar donde podria entrar algo que quiere unirse a esta reunion?

-...am... yo...(...¡alto! ¡no no no no no y no!)¡Noooo! ¡esta bromeando!¿como por ahí?

-investigue ,_vuelve a colocarse encima de el _y creeme si te gusta a ti , te dejare que lo intentes conmigo

-pero pero pero yo (aaaaaah salvenmeee) ... Levi-san que yo sepa de ahi solo deben de salir cosas _intenta escapar pero Levi lo atrapa y queda su trasero del menor a merced del otro_no haga nada que lamentemos

-no seas asqueroso y ¿como sabes que no te va a gustar si no lo intentas? no hare nada que te lastime sere cuidadoso,_lo voltea boca arriba_Eren ya no hay vuelta atras

-.. lo se, ...esta bien ... hagalo...¡aaah!_Levi de inemediato coloco 3 de sus dedos en la entrada del menor_¡duele! le-levi-san noo_los ojos verde agua de Eren se llenaron de lagrimas, sus mejillas rojas_¡ya pare no!

-tranquilo,(esta mal se supone que debo de encontrar un punto que disfrute pero) dime que sientes...(¿o sera que...voy muy rapido?)

-aay_Eren estaba con la mirada perdida, era una experiencia nueva para el extrañamente le dolia pero luego se empezo a sentir, bien_aah.. no.. mentira(¿por qué? ..se siente...bien) Levi-san ... yo... siga ahi, ...yo...siento algo se siente bien

-(lo encontre)_sin avizar Levi unio su ser con el de Eren, con una sola estocada, causando un grito desgarrador de parte del menor y aferrándose a la espalda de su amante Eren jamas se imagino que de esta manera el tendria su primera vez_

-¡aaah! nhg aaah_respiraba de una manera totalmente agitada lo hacia rapido , era como un ataque de asma_

-oye _saco la voz mas dulce del mundo para hablarle al menor,_ya ya tranquilo , se que te duele, ya _acaricia su mejilla_ te prometi ser gentil, si no entraba de esta manera te hubiera dolido mas.

-no lo sea, yo ... puedo , esta bien, haga lo que quiera, _estira ambos brazos para sujetarlo del cuello _ Levi-san

_las palabras sobraron para lo que seguia , Levi coloco a Eren en las suaves sabanas dejo caer su peso sobre el menor, busco su mano entre la oscuridad para sujetarla, entre besos al cuello comenzo a moverse lentamente, Eren experimento el dolor mas inaguantable en su joven vida, mientras el otro por fin estaba liberando el deseo de todos esos meses, dormian en ocasiones juntos, se besaban pero nunca paso el limite, sin notarlo Levi aumento el ritmo con el que descargaba sus emociones, causandole a Eren mas dolor antes que placer, el menor no queria gritar , por temor a como lo juzgaria el mayor asi que solo mordio su labio inferior y oculto su rostro lloroso en el cuello de Levi el comprendia en la posision en la que estaba y queria dejar que Levi lo gozara aunque le doliera a el ,pero de nada sirvio eso, el mayor sintio los ojos humedos de Eren, paro un momento para besarlo y decirle_

-l-lo siento_hablaba con la respiracion entre cortada le faltaba el aire_

-n-no, yo, solo debo acostumbrarme, no pare, yo

_en ese momento llego la luz e ilumino la habitación Levi logro ver esos ojos aguamarina llenos de lagrimas a pesar de todo lo que estaban haciendo de las mas pura inocencia, junto su frente con la de el como era costumbre, _

-si quieres, cambiamos de lugar yo podria aguantar mas que tú, sabemos que eres un lloron.

-jejejeje,_le parecio gracioso, ¿de verdad tan petico se veia llorando y soportando el dolor, para que Levi quisiera tomar su lugar? le respondio faltandole el aire , como si hubiera corrido un maraton_ que malo, pero no, no lo haga, todo este tiempo , me preocupe porque, porque no pense en poder cumplir como una mujer lo haria, pero me siento feliz , que.. puedo , causarle el mismo placer, quiero que , todas las veces que estemos juntos, usted sea el que me haga esto, porque, me hace feliz_se aferra mas a su espalda_que un hombre como usted, este conmigo , Levi-san _le muerde y le susurra al oido_esta bien me gusta el lugar en donde estoy

-idiota_ se miraron a los ojos, _hubieras sido una mujer o yo una, lo importante es , de todos modos me hubiera enamorado de ti, eso no cambiara aunque en otra vida, seamos del mismo sexo, te seguire buscando, y te hare mio, me fije en ti, por tus cualidades, las unicas cualidades que lograron atraer mi antencion, miles de personas y yo solo en todos estos meses, desee hacer esto con una, esta justo aqui

-Levi-san...

-me movere

-s-si...

_esta vez la estocada fue mas delicada, Levi tuvo cuidado en lo que hacia, no queria dañar la experiencia del menor, asi que reservo sus impulsos, Eren solo aferro sus manos a esa espalda abrazándola sintiéndose debajo de Levi el lugar mas doloroso, placentero y deseado de toda la tierra, despues de un rato las estocadas firmes pero lentas se empezaron a sentir deseosas, exigían un poco mas de rudeza, pero esta vez Eren fue el que dio ese paso, buscando los labios de Levi que tenia refugio en su cuello olor a canela, los beso con desesperación y se movio, el mayor comprendió el mensaje y lo hizo mas fuerte, Eren gemia tanto como su voz se lo permitia, descargando ese sonido en el oido de Levi, el contrario, tambien ya habia perdido el control de su voz y gemia tambien, para ambos era un misterio que pensaba el otro de esa nueva experiencia, mas sin embargo su lenguaje no era verbal , con cada toque, roze de piel se estaban entendiendo bien,_

-L-levi-san ,(no se lo dire, no quiero que pare, quiero mas,)_Levi se movio mas rudo_¡aaah!

-E-eren,

-estoy bien ,

-eso ya lo se,_le sonrie_dimelo._Levi se detiene _

-¿ah?.. pero

-no me pienso mover hasta que me lo pidas...

-¡¿Eeeeh?!, n-no sea arrogante _de por si estaba sonrojado, pero su tono subio aun mas por tales exigencias_ no me haga decir algo que...

-dimelo Eren_dio una estocada profunda en el toque sensible del menor haciendo que este gritara de placer_ a menos que no quieras

-n-no no es no .. es.. es _las respiracion le falto, como un simple toque podia hacerlo perder el control y gemir como un loco, no habia duda, Levi ya tenia experiencia y se estaba luciendo con el , pero en realidad si deseaba que lo hiciera, queria sentir su piel, sus manos, esa sensacion de placer casi indescriptible, se armo de valor, oculto un poco la mirada y con voz timida y baja susurro_Levi...porfavor, no quiero que, me sigas...haciendo...el... aaay ...no puedo... me da verguenza_se tapa la cara_¡y apage la luz no me mire!

-estupido, ¿no te das cuenta en la posicion en la que estamos? algo como la verguenza ya deberia de

-¡es que no es facil!, _lo interrumpe_usted tiene mas experiencia que yo, es la primera vez que hago esto,...

-tambien es la primera vez que lo hago

-... no bromee conmigo...no dijo que usted ya habia

-no con alguien que amo...

-¿ah?!... pero Ngh_Levi continuo moviendo su cuerpo contra el menor Eren gimio mietras Levi se sento en la cama y coloco a Eren encima de sus muslos mientras sujetaba su cadera, Eren lo rodeo con sus brazos-Levi-san... ("alguien que amo"... es verdad, si me atrevi a dar este paso es porque... lo amo)...ng mm ngh

-es verdad, _Levi aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas contra Eren ya no habia limite, sujeto su cadera de Eren y la movia a su ritmo, mientras lo hacia le hablo a Eren con la voz exitada, saliendo a pulso_ng sexo cualquiera, ah Eren, antes satisfacia solo una necesidad que mi cuerpo me exigia, ahora, lo deseo, te espere ni siquiera me atrevi a satisfacerme a mi mismo, pensando en ti, porque te queria esperar, descargar todo lo que me haces pensar

-..Levi-san...(el saber que me estaba esperando.. ¿por que aumentara mi temperatura?...¿por que quiero llorar? y ¿nunca dejar de besarlo?)

-Eren, lo que hago es con amor, no quiero que termine y si llega a su fin, hagamos lo otra vez, y otra vez, pero solo hazlo conmigo, no necesitas, hacerlo con nadie mas

-y-yo..._araño la espalda de Levi al tiempo que buscaba sus labios, y antes de besarlo_no pare, hazme el amor Levi, que no sea solo sexo, no pares , _deboro los labios de Levi , pasando a saborear su lengua, las estocadas fueron mas rapido Eren se movia al ritmo del mayor y no queria parar_

-((Eren, ese día que te vi, no mentire, te llegue a odiar, crei que eras solo otro talento que queria llegar a la fama con objetivos huecos y vacios, pero, me demostraste que amas la musica tanto como yo)_coloco a Eren de nuevo sobre la cama besandolo con desesperacion_((tu amabilidad sin esperar nada a cambio de mi, decir que me admirabas a pesar de decirte muchas cosas malas, ver virtud, en alguien a que todo el mundo le temia, esforzarte aun teniendo todo en contra, no mentire, tu manera de ver el mundo, me llega a molestar algunas veces, es porque jamas lo e practicado, dar las gracias, pensar en alguien mas, ser amable, pero, no me imagino, vivir sin tus costumbres, sin indicarme que debo hacer para cuidar mi salud, tus comidas, tus pucheros y olor, tantas cosas que no podria vivir sin ellas, no me mentire no quiero vivir sin ti))...Eren..yo...creo que ya casi me...

-...aaaaaaaaaah...ah...ah...,,ng.._Eren estaba en su segundo viaje asi que no le hizo caso_

-.._suspira_((la verdad no me importa que seas un hombre, yo me fije en eso cuando me di cuenta que te comencé a querer, que el mundo se me venga en contra, no me importa, no me preocupa, mientras estes tú, para cuidarme, si me llegan a herir))..Eren te amo

-...aah Ngh...¿eh?..

-te amo

-yo tambien.. Levi-san ((... nunca, pense que , mi primer amor, fuera, la persona que admire por mucho tiempo, Levi-san, no le mentire, lo vi y me dio miedo, crei que se volveria mi peor enemigo, pero, ese día que llovio y vi sus ojos, note que solo estaba triste, sus insultos disfrazados solo, es inseguridad, al igual que yo, lo amo tal y como es, es cierto que nadie es perfecto pero siga siendo sincero, pero a la vez, cuidandome siendo tan amable, pero a la vez mostrandome que puedo ser fuerte, tantas razones, ¿amor?..si, lo es, porque... no quiero, ya vivir sin ti, enfrentare al mundo por ti, a mi hermano y a todo el que nos señale con el dedo ¿ellos que saben?.. no tienen derecho porque, no saben por todo lo que.. te eh llegado a amar tanto, no mentire, yo yo )) te amo...Levi, te amo de verdad, te amo tanto...

-hmp es obvio.. si no fuera así, yo no estuviera aqui

_fundiendose con un beso ambos alcanzaron el clímax, Eren dio un grito de placer sin pena alguna, y Levi no se quedo atras un gruñido estruendoso se unio al de su compañero, meditando un rato lo que cada uno sentia, la mas grande de las satisfacciones, el mayor de dejo caer encima de Eren con la voz agitada, le costaba respirar y Eren el solo trataba de recuperar el aire perdido, _

_Eren esta en la cama de Levi, no se habia movido de ahí en un buen rato, se quiso levantar pero no pudo..._...(...aaaaaah..du-e-le...mu-cho)_se le hacen los ojos llorosos_

-mmm, ya te acostumbraras, para la otra_lo interrumpe Eren_

-¡no creo que pueda haber otra me destrozo el trasero!

-yo te adverti que te podia lastimar, ademas mañana ya no te va a doler...mucho

_Eren solo se deja caer de espaldas y se cubre con la sabanas blancas_

-aveces me sorprende lo cruel que puede ser_Eren sintio como lo descubren de la cara_

-contigo jamas

-parece un adolescente peleando conmigo...

-hmp, que insolencia_se acerca poco a poco y lo besa_no te has bañado ,_hace una sonrisa de lado_

-n-no, pero, ¿no me diga que vamos a meternos a la tina como dos recien casados ?

-hmp no eso lo haremos cuando ya estemos casados_Eren solo abre la boca y se pone rojo_ por ahora solo te ayudare a meterte a la ducha apestas

-usted tampoco huele a rosas _le frunce el ceño y le hace puchero_

_despues del baño de Eren, Levi cambio las sabanas y lo volvio a recostar en la cama, porque Eren despues de la ducha tomo un baño de tina pero se quedo dormido ahi, Levi le coloco una pijama con cuidado , lo arropo en su cama que fue testigo de su pasion, tomo el control de la Television apago la luz y termino acostandose de nuevo junto a Eren, encendio el aparato y observo, una reportera comenzo a dar noticias al azar, a lo que Levi le interezaba eran la seccion politica y la economica, aveces veia los espetaculos para tenerse al tanto de lo que pasaba en su medio, normalmente los chismes sobre el se los pasaba Hanji hacia que no le hacia mucho caso hasta que la dichosa seccion de espectaculos comenzo_

-y en otras noticias nos enteramos que el famoso cantante del momento Levi , habia perdido popularidad debido a un rumor de que ya no le gustaba su trabajo, varias fans comentaron que el cantante ya habia perdido carisma en el escenario, causando las perdidas de algunos fans_otro conductor comento_

-si es verdad,

-lo que pasa es que las encuestas no mienten querido, pero aca entre nos , fui a uno de sus conciertos y Levi es un cantante versatil, pero la verdad las canciones con un ritmo rapido parecia que las cantaba como si fuera una balada, aburrido_hace un pulgar hacia abajo_ pero ¿quien vio su debut con la cancion de Masked Bitch?_otros conductores participan_

-yo , yo yoo aay linda fue increible, la verdad se veia a un Levi mas relajado

-yo tambien lo note, la verdad esos pasos de baile uff hicieron a una mas que sudar _todas las mujeres rien, el varon solo mueve la cabeza negativamente, pero divertido_

-pero lo que mas nos intriga es que ese jovencito, Eren Jeager, resulto ser el compositor de esa melodia, es joven

-pero lindo, por lo que nos dijo su representante, hizo un contraro con Kyojin produccions y ahora es su compositor de Levi

-¿es verdad?.. que bien , tienen futuro juntos , pero poco se sabe de ese lindo joven, por algunas investigaciones, es hijo de una famosa concertista de piano Carla Jeager

-era hermosa, que tragedia que la perdieramos, pero su hijo heredo el talento que emocion, por cierto tenemos una entrevista con Hanji Zoe,

_Levi arque la ceja y despues frunce el ceño_

-espero que no digas nada de mas cuatro ojos

_hanji es atrapada en el estacionamiento para una entrevista_

-Haji-san Hanji-san, porfavor diganos unas palabras

-...mmm... "unas palabras" jajajajajajaja_haji se sujeta el estomago de la risa_

-...idiota_Levi se da una palmada en la cara_

-jaja bueno ¿podria respondernos algo?

-si , si claro digan

-¿es cierto que el joven que Levi presento en su concierto Eren , es ahora su nuevo compositor? sabemos que Levi componia su propio material ¿por que cambiar eso?

-pues.._Hanji se rasca la cabeza_ los tiempos cambian, Levi es un gran autor varias de sus canciones son clasicos, pero descubrio el talento de Eren, asi que hablamos al respecto y esta dispuesto a probar algo nuevo,

-pero sabemos que el joven Jeager aun no tiene estudios oficiales en la musica

-si es verdad sigue estudiando , pero no se preocupen por ese detalle solo les dire que Levi esta encargandose de eso

_se termina la entrevista con hanji y siguen las conductoras_

-de verdas si le sento de maravilla el cambio las canciones de este nuevo compositor tienen _suspira_ algo que hace Levi mas sensual jaja

-hablando de cosas nuevas y sensuales , nos enteramos que este jovencito Eren , esta viviendo con Levi en una residencial

-¿aaah?! woou compositor y cantante, bueno es normal que varios artistas decidan vivir juntos, como lo fue Carla Jeager con su maestro de piano Grisha Jeager, nadie imagino que se volverian esposos jajaja

-claro, tambien no es raro que los entrenadores, vivan con sus pupilos

-si jaja que envidia, vivir las 24 horas con Levi-sama aaah que envidia_el varon habla despues_

-jaajajaja se de buena fuente que Levi-sama tiene un caracter complicado

_todas las conductoras al unisono_

-¿como que complicado?

-pues que es grosero con las personas, aveces testarudo ¿no creen que el joven jeager sufra en esa casa aguantándole el humor?

-yo encanta le compongo el humor_todas rien_

_Levi apaga la television_

-malditos . no saben nada, _arroja el control _lo que les falta de cerebro lo tienen de chismosos sin talento _se acomoda en su cama dispuesto a dormir no sin antes acurrucarse junto a Eren, suspira profundamente y oliendo sus cabellos del menor esta por dormir_

-Le-levi- san...

-ya duermete

-si...

-Eren,

-..mm..

-no me importa , lo que pase despues, si la gente se da cuenta de lo que siento por ti, me señale , nos rechaze, no me importa si estas aqui..

-...si _Eren sonrio _no sabe , el alivio que me da escucharlo, a mi igual , no me importa lo que digan de mi pero, de usted, me doleria mucho que la gente se le venga en contra, mejor, mantengamos esto bajo secreto, es mejor asi

-¿y Jean?_Eren se sorprendio, lo habia olvidado_¿que le diras?

-...la verdad, pero no ahora, cuando sea mayor de edad, sera lo primero que haga, decirle, que usted y yo, estamos juntos, si le cuento, no solo me metere el problemas yo, si no usted, no me imagino eso, dejeme convertirme en un adulto del que mi hermano no tenga quejas de que se lo que hago, si lo hago ahora, se que me tachara de un niño idiota y no me tomara en serio

-bueno , eso, esta bien, _queria ocultar que le causaba emocion que Eren estaba dispuesto a todo pero de una manera responsable defendiendolo como era debido_apresurate y conviertete en ese hombre

-si lo hare_bozteza y se talla los ojos_lo bueno es que mañana es mi día libre, no quiero imaginarme... tener que ir a trabajar, con, esta condicion ..(aunque, me gusto...aaah lo bueno es que yo jamas juzgue a la gente)_se sonroja_

-duerme bien

-..siempre lo hago (desde que, esta aqui conmigo)

_días despues_

-la verdad... tengo miedo Hanji-san ¿ y si lo arruino?_Eren se esta colocando ropa para hacer ejercicio_

-no puedes arruinar tu propia composicion por Orfeo, Erencito lindo, tu ten confianza, ya vez que tienes de asesores a Levi en persona y el solo quiere que te vaya bien

-si pero...(cuando enseña se le olvida lo mucho que ama y a mi se me olvida igual , aaaah no lo soporto)... es cruel.._se le hacen los ojos llorosos_

-jajajaja si pero es porque Mikasa lo pone de mal humor, te ayuda a su manera, no le queda de otra que demostrar que te sigue odiando jajajajaja

-...si..._frunce el ceño_aaah no soporto a Mikasa se siente ya mi novia

-jajajaja si pero recuerda sera tu debut abrir su concierto de esa niña, la gente hara preguntas _le brillan los ojos emocionados_ te rodearan los medios, seras una estrella,

-si pero aun me da miedo la gente, miles de personas mirandome..._esta empezando a calentar los musculos_

-ya ya ya oh mira llegaron_entra Levi seguido por Mikasa , Erwin y Mike_ estamos aqui desde temprano y Erencito ya se puso a calentar, mmm Eren el ejercicio si te hace bien jajaja tu trasero es mas firme

-¡Hanji-san!

-jajajajaja, bueno yo solo digo lo que veo,

-deberias de ver y hablar menos _Levi se le queda viendo feo y va con Eren_

-buenos días Levi yo tambien te quiero

-loca _Mikasa pasa y la mira igual solo que_

-ya te dije loca pero no de tu manicomio mocosa igualada, Mike hasme un favor cuando este ella avisame para no venir o tu Erwin ponle un bozal a tu cantante

_todos se miran unos a otros, era raro que Hanji se molestara, pero un jovencito alzaría la voz_

-oye Mikasa, que Levi-san y Hanji-san se lleven pesado eso no te da derecho a_lo interrumpe_

-oh Eren lo siento, es que pense que podria romper la tension

-pues felicidades no lo hiciste, no me interrumpas esta vez_Eren la mira molesto_ no quiero escuchar ni un comentario ofensivo para mi representante o para Levi, _se da la vuelta dandole la espalda a Mikasa_que no te caigan bien a ti , no es mi problema a mi me gusta como son , yo no mezclo mi trabajo con mis relaciones personales no lo hagas tu

_Mikasa se quedo impactada y molesta, nunca nadie le habia hablado así , estaba al limite tomo a Eren del hombro a punto de darle una bofetada pero una mano la sujeto del ante brazo_

-me voy a olvidar de que eres un intento de mujer_Levi le arroja su brazo_¡Erwin! ¿tan mala es tu situacion que toleras a esta idiota?!

-¡a mi respetame Levi !

-no voy a respetar a una engreida como tú, Eren ya lo dijo que me lleve pesado con Hanji a ti no te da derecho a nada

-Levi-san tranquilo_Eren se pone en medio de los dos_

-estoy tranquilo no la mate

-eres un hijo de_Mikasa esta a punto de ir tras Levi pero_

-Mikasa, porfavor_Erwin solo se pasa las manos por el rostro intentándose calmar_ hablemos en privado Levi

-¡lo que tengas que decir que sea enfrente de mi!_Mikasa le grita al rubio_

-vamos calma calma_dice Mike muy tranquilo,_mire señorita Ackerman, hay tension aqui,si no quiere perder su contrato con nosotros es mejor que los dejemos hablar a solas venga _de mala gana Mikasa va con el, mientras Erwin habla_

-¿tan mala es mi situacion? si así es , se que es culpa mia, hace meses que pago mi errores con creces, no tengo opcion mas que aguantarla , ya inverti mucho en ella, tiene talento, y es lo que necesito para llevar mi empresa a flote por ahora

-no es que me alegre pero , tienes lo que te mereces y eso si me alegra_Levi se cruza de brazos y lo mira retante_

-lo se, Mike por la amistad que teniamos me esta dando esta oportunidad, no tengo control sobre ella, por ahora, les pido paciencia,

-pues la mia ya la agoto_Hanji se cruza de brazos al igual que Levi_solo porque Erencito tambien necesita de esa oportunidad pasare por alto todas las ofensas de esa mocosita

-gracias

-na no agradezcas, no lo hago por ti Erwin

-tsk, Eren, ¿que opinas?

-pues siempre y cuando no le falte el respeto a usted o a Hanji-san esta bien para mi, la puedo soportar, y por favor digale alguien que ya no quiero que me siga todo el tiempo

-creo que con la accion de hace rato no te tendras que preocupar Erencito jajaja te odia jajajaja

-pues mejor, me meto en muchos lios por su culpa,

-¿en serio?_hanji pregunta curiosa sabia que era por Levi esos lios_pobre Erencito , ¡Levi ya te dije que lo trates bien!

-lo trato bien, mejor que a muchas personas _Levi aun le tenia odio a Erwin despues de dedicarle una mirada de odio se dio la vuelta y hablo con Eren_se que estos días te e tratado con rudeza,

-yo entiendo, es por Mikasa que lo pone de mal humor,

-en parte , pero si quiero que seas el cantante que estara junto a mi, necesito olvidar lo mucho que te amo para no pasar por alto los errores que tienes_Eren se ruborizo un poco_recuerda que quede en hacerme cargo de tu carrera musical

-..si yo lo entiendo y gracias me esforzare por cierto ¿que se le antoja de cenar?_le sonrie_

-pfff , ¿no quedo pasta?

-no...usted se la acabo...

-...mentiras

-¡claro que no son mentiras usted se la termino anoche!

_mientras Levi y Eren hablaba de cosas triviales Hanji miraba eso mas que encantada, a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado Hanji al lado de el , sus insultos, malo tratos, y demas, habia lago mas fuerte que la mantenia al lado de ese cantante malhumorado, Levi no lo sabia, pero Hanji estaba dispuesta a defenderlo a el y a Eren ante todos y todo, pero sintio a un rubio que miraba esa escena triste_

-ya no llores por lo que perdiste , mejor busca algo nuevo por lo cual luchar

-pues no me queda nada, asi que, no me queda otra opcion

-bueno bueno yo solo decia

_Mientras todo volvia a estar calmado para el ensayo Levi esta con un pants color negro enfrente de los dos jovenes_

-bien ustedes dos, si creen que ser parte de un espectaculo es solo cantar, se equivocan, tambien requiere de movimiento, emocion, asi que empecemos con el baile, algunos cobardes utilizan el playback, por temor a que la voz no se escuche bien , la garganta , el estomago, son musculos para la voz, los podemos usar a nuestro favor, bien_Levi empieza haciendo un paso sencillo, conocido para la musica electronica como Suffle_

-ok..._Eren lo intenta imitar pero le costaba un poco de trabajo a diferencia de la mujer que imito el paso a la perfeccion al primer intento _...(no sirvo para esto)..._se detuvo y mejore se sento en el suelo_

-Oeh, ¿por que te detienes?_Levi le arroja una botella de agua que tenia en la mano_

-¡Oiga!_Eren solo se cubre _ casi me da

-(casi, no te di porque no quiero)..falle..¡mueve tu trasero!

-no me salen los pasos

-menos te saldran si no lo intentas, mira hasta esta tarada puede hacerlo

-eres un hijo de la mas zorras de las madres que te pudo haber tocado Levi_Mikasa lo mira con odio al mismo tiempo que la vena de su frente se marca del coraje_

-si y esa zorra era hermana de tu madre, así que ya sabras que eres tú, pero no quiero discutir que es cada quien

-aaah idiota

-el punto es que levantate e intentalo,

-..bueno..._Despues de horas de intentarlo de que Levi le arrojara cosas por fin sus esfuerzos daban frutos_ya no puedo mas_Eren esta sudado con la cara roja y le costaba respirar_

-ya ya esta bien, mañana continuamos (creo que lo presione de mas)

_todos se van menos Hanji que se preocupo un poco por Eren ya que lo veia mal por el esfuerzo_

-¿todo bien cariño?

-si gracias Hanji-san , solo necesito descansar

-bien , me voy si necesitas algo dimelo

-gracias, y quiero disculparme, se que la gente aveces es grosera y que Mikasa no tiene ningun derecho en juzgarla

-jajajaja mira Erencito lindo, teniendo amigos como tu que me quieren como soy, no me importa lo que digan los demas, cada vez que paso por la estacion de trenes me acuerdo del día que te conoci, eres muy especial, como tú mami, eres igual de amable, tierno y sensato, si alguien te intentara lastimar muchos mas saldrian a dar la cara por ti

_Levi voltea a verla con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido e irritado, pero solo Eren sonrio lo mas que pudo _

-¿la conocio?

-sí ella al igual que tu, yo apenas ingresaba a la disquera, ella estaba embarazada de ti cuando la conoci, jajaja se veia tan tierna con su pancita , lamento no habertelo contado antes

-no, no gracias me gustaria saber mas de ella

-claro con gusto ,

-sabe, no entiendo ... ¿como es que usted...la conocio? si se ve que es...am bueno ...las cuentas no me salen... si es 8 años mayor que yo... usted tenia 9 años entonces...

-ajajajajaa solo aca entre nos Erencito tengo 43 años

-...¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! pero pero si se ve muy joven, espere...¡usted me dijo que era 8 años mayor que yo!

-jajajajaja te mentí para conquistarte jajaja , como la gente no adivina mi edad jajajaja me aproveche de eso, pero ahora debo irme te contare detalles luego nos vemos cuidense _Levi la sujeta del hombro y la gira de manera brusca_

-¡¿por que no dijiste que la conocias?!

-ella me pidio que no te dijera nada

-..._levi la solto y la miro con molestia_¿Por que?

-mejor hablemos en otro lugar

* * *

__fue hace 9 años Levi estaba escuchando a la concertista de piano Carla Jeager despues de su ensayo el tenia que cantar acompañado de su piano pero las cosas no iban bien con los 2__

_-¿eso es lo que voy a cantar?._

_-si_carla le sonrie_¿no te gusta?_

_-es obvio que no, es aburrido , consiga a otro que cante esa __porquería_

_-...claro,_Carla lo ve no con odio si no con ternura_bueno podemos arreglarla para tu voz, tienes un timbre muy lindo_

_-si como sea_sale de lugar, el padre de Erwin que es un hombre alto un poco robusto, rubio oscuro y ojo azul se acerca a Carla__

_-lamento su actitud, es joven le llamare la atencion despues_

_-no no esta bien, dejeme hablar con el jaja ya batalle con un adolescente, mi hijo Jean jaja, Levi-kun tiene solo 16 años es joven..._Carla se levanta y sigue a Levi, lo encuentra tocando el piano__

_**[nota de la autora; para escuchar a Levi tocando el piano busquen UtaPri SMILE MAGIC piano]**_

__Era un encanto ver a ese joven, tocar el piano tan concentrado Carla se coloco detras de el__

_-¿Que es lo que quiere?_Levi sigue tocando__

_-eres muy bueno, se que tienes talento, pero debemos trabajar juntos , para tu concierto_

_-si como sea, a usted en algunos años la olvidaran, de todos modos, es bueno aprovechar su fama ahora_

_-jajaja si tienes razón, esfuérzate _Carla le da una palmadita en la espalda y sale de ahi se topa con Hanji__

_-hola Carlita, ¿soportando a ese mocos grosero?_

_-jajaja no le digas así linda, es joven, aunque no lo creas, se ve que la pasa mal, no esta por demás ser amable con el , las personas mas violentas es porque la vida lo hizo así,_

_-si, bueno, tienes razón...pero uff no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta convencerlo de firmar algo que es para colmo , es para su propio bien_

_-jaja si me lo imagino, te pido un favor_

_-dime.._

_-se que el no es malo, de alguna manera, creo que trata de defenderse siendo así , trata lo bien, te agradeceré que no le digas, que te conozco , de seguro pensara que tengo algo contra el._

_-si Carilita de mi boca no saldra "ni pio"_

__Pasaron los días hasta que en el concierto de Levi, paso algo terrible, el se habia resfriado y su voz no se sentia bien, el era fuerte pero, la verdad las presiones, su enfermedad, el estrés lo estaba enfermando, antes de salir a escena Carla habla con el__

_-hola Levi-kun casi es nuestro numero, oye ¿te sientes bien?_

_-a usted no le importa_tiene las mejillas rojas__

_-dejame ver_le intenta poner la mano en la frente__

_-¡no me toque_le da un manotazo__

_-Levi si te sientes mal no debes salir, ya habra otros conciertos,_Levi no le hace caso y aun asi sale a escena_¡Levi-kun!...ay Dios.._

__Levi se pone en medio del escenario, sono la musica , pero el ... no cantaba, no se movia, le habia dado pánico escénico, ver esas multitudes de gente, miradas sobre el , el calor que sentia, respiraba agitado temblaba y llovían los comentarios negativos para el , solo vio una cortina oscura y se desmayo desperto en el hospital sintiendo una mano tibia y reconfortante en su cabeza, miro al dueño de ese toque y se sorprendió a ver a Carla junto a el__

_-¿que hace aqui?_

_-es obvio, cuidándote, me entere que ninguno de tus familiares vino_

_-que se vayan al diablo_se voltea a ver la ventana_no tiene obligacion conmigo váyase_

_-si pero, sabes, uno de mis hijos que es mi fan numero 1, le gusta como cantas, me pidio que si no habia nadie que te cuidara, viniera, a los fans no se les niega nada, menos a los hijos._

_-...pues, gracias.._

_-no te preocupes por lo de hoy, esos comentarios se volverán halagos,_

_-lo arruine,_

_-a todos nos pasa, el panico escenico es dificil de superar, pero saliste al escenario, es un gran paso , que ya diste, te voy a ayudar_

_-¿por que es amable?...¿por que a pesar de ...todo lo malo que le digo aun me trata bien?_

_-no se, siento que, debo hacerlo, creo en el destino, hay algo en mi corazon, que me dice que lo haga, y lo hare _le acaricia la cabeza_tranquilo, no estas solo,_

_-...dice que..¿a su hijo le gusta como canto?..._lo mira extrañado__

_-jajajaja si, te manda felicitar, dice que..._  
__imaginen a Eren de 8 años con una carita llena de inocencia__

_"dile que es un gran cantante, yo lo admiro mucho, la letra de su canción "share the world" es ¡geniaaaaaaaaaaal!_  
_**Nota de la autora: "share the world" es el opening numero 11 de One piece me encanta ese opening se los recomiendo**_

_-jejejejeje _Carla cubre su sonrisa discreta con una de sus manos, los movimientos de la pianista eran sumamente elegantes_ tiene solo 8 añitos_

_-...si...bueno, gracias por estar aqui.._

_-de nada_

* * *

_Hanji esta en la casa de Eren y Levi, tomando una tasa de café y acariciando a Heichou_

-Lo demas es historia Erencito, Levi se volvio alumno de Carla, le enseño composicion, a ser seguro en el escenario en ese tiempo, Levi y ella no se llevaban bien , pero habia algo en ti_mira a Levi_ que le agradaba, eras joven pero con mucho talento así que ... yo te aprendi a querer tambien por lo bien que ella hablaba de ti, aunque tu no me soportes yo prometi ser tu manager y ayudarte, no mentire, no reconoci a Eren el día que nos conocimos pero cuando averigue de el me dio gusto saber que era el Jeager que yo creia que era, el hijo de Carla, yo con gusto te hubiera dicho, todo lo que querias saber de el cuando era pequeño, pero yo tampoco me acerque porque el padre de Erwin nos dijo que ya no vivian en el país, resulto ser mentira, pero tú jamas me tuviste confianza, hubieran pasado tantas cosas diferentes.

_Levi la miro entre cerrando los ojos era una mirada mezclada entre confusion, molestia, ganas de llorar, todo junto_

-así que mi mamá, cuidaba a Levi-san tambien

-jajajaja si, creo que tu y tu mamá sabian que Levi era mas de lo que aparentaba, ella se convirtio en su mejor amiga y tu, bueno, yo se que si le hubieras dicho a Levi que no te interesaba una relacion amorosa con el , Levi se habria alejado sin problemas, serian entonces buenos amigos, pero lo aceptaste y me hace feliz , te ama a su manera, no te preocupes de lo que hubiera opinado tu madre, ella seria feliz al saber que estan juntos, ella decia que el amor no tiene forma fisica, hasta que se encuentra a la persona correcta

-..ya veo _el corazon de Eren latio muy fuerte y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por la alegria de saber que su madre no lo juzgaria_

-así que Levi, cuidalo porfavor, Eren es el tesoro mas valioso que tenemos para recordar a Carla

_Levi solo agacho la mirada, el cabello le cubria los ojos, se levanto de la silla del comedor pero Eren noto algo en sus ojos,_

-Levi-san..._lo tomo de la mano y lo abrazo_...no debe de guardarse lo que tiene

-no pienso hacerlo, solo es que...

-...Levi, yo se, que te dolio perderla, pero consuelate, Carla no solo te dio la oportunidad de saber que era una familia, si no que, te dio una propia, _Hanji tambien estaba llorando_ en mis manos, si existe algo que puedo hacer para que ustedes no se separen, lo hare, me retiro

-Hanji... gracias..._Levi tiene la mano en el rostro_

-de nada_Hanji va con el le quita la mano y le da un beso en la frente_esto no cambia las cosas, recuerda que me sigues odiando jajaja _se va de la casa_

-jeje, en parte sabia que Hanji-san le tenia aprecio a usted, sabe, es extraño pero, mi madre decia que "las cosas pasan por algo" quisa lo aprecio tanto a usted, porque, en el futuro me conocieria a mi, y ...estariamos juntos,...quien sabe voy a comer_sale corriendo del lugar_

-pues si es así...gracias Carla...y gracias loca cuatro ojos

* * *

**_Extra:_**

__Erwin esta caminando por Kyojin Produccions seguido por Mikasa__

_-por ahora estamos bien, felicidades, la grabacion fue un exito_

_-siento que el exito es un fracaso,... yo queria cantar una cancion de las que compone Eren..._Mikasa hace una cara de asesina__

_-bueno pero no pudimos hacer nada , nos vemos mañana_Erwin adelanta el paso dejando a la chica, pasa por el estacionamiento y sube a su auto color plata, despues de un rato noto que un auto deportivo rojo lo seguia, penso que era una simple casualidad, pero cada vez que daba vuelta en una calle el deportivo lo seguia_¿que demonios?_intento acelerar pero la luz del rojo hizo que se detuviera_ah lo que faltaba..._

__no quiso inquietarse pero noto que ese auto solo estaba a 2 mas de el, el rojo se fue y acelero un poco, igual llego a su destino y se apresuro a bajar para llegar a su departamento pero, no se espero lo siguiente, al dar la vuelta lo sorprendio encontrarse con Mike__

_-hola_

_-...buenas tardes_Erwin lo esquivo y Mike lo sujeto de una mano_dejame..._

_-no creo , sabes , te ofreci ayuda, se que estas en una situacion muy desesperada por eso aceptaste._

_-exacto si no fuera así . ni siquiera te hubiera hablado de nuevo fui claro, solo es trabajo_logra zafarse del agarre de Mike_es temporal en cuanto me recupere, saldre de esta alianza si se le puede llamar asi._

_-debes de saber algo.._

_-de ti no quiero saber nada..._

_-me fui al extranjero_Erwin acelera el paso intentando escapar de el pero Mike lo sigue aun explicandole_pero no fue por mi culpa_

_-no me interesa_

_-te intente llamar pero .. tu padre.. el no paso mis llamadas_

_-creo que me hizo un favor mi padre _logra llegar al elevador pero Mike impide que entre, tratando de escapar se va por las escaleras__

_-Erwin espera.._

_-no quiero escucharte_acelero el paso casi corriendo por la escalera__

_-¡Erwin, tenemos que hablar!_

_-no me importa, no tenemos nada de que hablar, si quieres decir el porque te fuiste no me importa si quieres restregarme en la cara que ya tienes una vida heterosexual por mi esta bien igual no me importa, felicidades me alegra que estes bien _por fin llega a su departamento y saca la llave para poder entrar__

_-escuchame_Mike recibe un golpe en la cara__

_-¡no quiero escucharte! ya te lo dije.._

_-...igual algun día tendras que hacerlo.._el golpe no le afento_.¿no es mejor que, sea de una vez?_

_-no lo creo, cualquier excusa, no son excusas para nada,_

_-me volvi hetero, porque el unico hombre que me interesa , esta aqui, pero , si no esta el ... ya entro en esa categoria_

_-...bien por ti _entra a su departamento, azotando la puerta al cerrarla, suena su celular y contesta_Erwin habla_

_-aun te amo_

__era Mike de nuevo llamando a su celular Erwin solo cuelga y grita hacia la puerta asegurandose que Mike escuche__

_-¡no vengas con bromas, largate no quiero saber nada de ti, eso ya me lo dijiste antes y se que es mentira es una vil mentira!_

__Mike escucho esas palabras, le dolieron al oirlas pero , sabia que era un trago amargo necesario para la lucha que tenia que hacer, solo se dio la vuelta y se intento ir pero algo que tenia que decir lo hizo regresa y hablo a la puerta__

_-aun voy a insistir ten por seguro que volvere , las circunstancias de mi partida son diferentes a lo que te dijeron o piensas, ..._no obtuvo una respuesta y esta vez si se fue. detras de la puerta Erwin estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cristalinos por las emociones encontradas , hacia semanas hablo con Mike pero lo tomo tan natural que no espero sentir nada de nuevo, pero aun le dolia las circunstancias pasadas que pronto saldrian a la luz__

* * *

**_muejejejejeje :D espero que les gustara este capitulo , yaaaiiii tenia este extra de Mike x Erwin hasta dentro de 2 capitulos pero naaa de una vez jajajaja . Gracias a los comentarios de :_**

**_Karen Grimm lml: _**_hola espero que te gustara el capitulo de hoy , jjejejejeje , gracias, _**_  
Neko-Love 12: _**_respondi tu duda por el inbox pero jajajaja me mandaba palabras que no eran, gracias por tu comentario._**_  
Yuki Yume19: _**_jajaja, adoro a los mininos, tienen mucha personalidad, que lindo tu gatito, y tomo muy en cuenta sus comentarios , para el desarrollo de la historia lo que me sorprende xDD es que , si tienes razon ntp ya trabajo en eso jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario. _**_  
S.K Allen-chan: _**_si tienes razon, gracias por la correccion espero que en este , si este bien jajajaja, gracias de verdad :3 . por tus lindos comentarios._**_  
Kibo no Hana:_**_ yaaaayyyy muchas gracias, snif, aprecio, mucho los comentarios , jajaja claro , tengo muchas canciones que quiero integrar a este fic. gracias,_

Gracias a cada una de ustedes, a las que leen y comentan, :3 , espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrada con cada capitulo. gracias, hasta el próximo capitulo bye bye by.


	10. Capítulo 10 Cumpliendo un Sueño

Melodías, Ritmo y Amor

Capitulo 10 Cumpliendo un Sueño

_**Nota de la autora: para evitar que la historia se revuelva , con los personajes principales que son Eren y Levi , pondre Extras que son como mini historias, tendran relacion con la trama principal, pero para evitarnos revolvernos, asi lo hare ejejeje , espero que las disfruten, saludos **_

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy**

**Nota de la autora 2: gracias por Leer agradecimientos al final del fic. **

_El escenario estaba iluminado,todo listo para el concierto que presentarían Levi y Eren, miles de fans tanto femeninos y masculinos gritaban lo mas que podían, pero un jovencito esta mirando el escenario con los ojos muy grandes, sorprendido por la multitud_

-wwoou cuanta gente, no pensé que se llenaría esto_Eren tiene un traje sastre color blanco, los guantes son del mismo color, las mangas de color dorado, con una boa de plumas color azul rey enredado en el cuello y la camisa es negra_

-jajaja claro que si hasta tuvimos sobre demanda de entradas pero no se puedo así que tuvimos que pasar el concierto a Tv paga, yeeeiii, eso significa que ¡exitooo!

-jaja si

-ouh te vez guapo,

-ejejeje, gracias, aunque las plumas_las mira extrañado, nunca imagino usar ese tipo de ropa_parecen de cabaretera

-jajajaja_se sujeta el estomago, de tanta risa que le causo el comentario de Eren_jajajajajajajaj es tu vestuario, diseñado especialmente para ti, no te quejes, lo bueno de este medio es que te puedes vestir como se te antoje y ya es moda jajaja,

-ok si usted lo dice, es verdad, ¿ya hizo lo que le pedi?

-claro lindo _le giña un ojo_ todo como lo pediste muejejejejjejeje

-¿que tanto traman ustedes dos?_Levi llega detras de ellos, sorprendiendo al par, pero a Eren no le importo la presencia ya que vio como iba vestido Levi, esta con un saco estilo militar con mangas rojas, camisa, pantalon negro y guantes del mismo color igual los detalles del mismo color dorado_

-¿por que el no tiene plumas?_Eren hace puchero, le molesto que Levi estuviera mejor presentable_

-jajajajajajaja , porque el diseñador no quiso jajajaja ya ya Erencito_le acomoda el cabello cariñosamente , estaba un poco revuelto_despues de que Levi cante con Mikasa lo haras tu con Levi,

-malditasea , yo pedi que el concierto se abriera con nosotros dos no con ella

-Mike hizo un trato con Erwin si tu le habrias el concierto aumentaria la popularidad_Hanji voltea a ver a Eren y le sonrie_

-bueno sera para otra ocasion_Eren corresponde la ronrisa picara de su amiga con lentes_

-tsk , ¿por que quisiste que "Magnet" la cantara yo con esa berrinchuda?

-pues _se cruza de brazos en señal triunfal y autoritaria_ se me dio la gana , ay.._Eren esquiva un golpe del mayor_¡oiga! es mi canción y quise que la cantara con ella

-ay días que no te soporto _se da la vuelta molesto, dando la espalda al par, va de ahi_

-jejeje, se molesto

-si pobrecito jajajajaja

_días antes_

-a ver si entendi ,_Mike esta cruzado de brazos mirando muy serio a Eren_quieres ensayar la mejor cancion a mi parecer que has compuesto, con Levi , pero que el no se entere, no comprendo

-si, mire, el no ensaya con Mikasa, por lo de la otra vez...

-oh, si , entiendo, un día negro para todos._Mike hace una expresion de susto al recordar_

-jajajajaja si esos dos casi se matan , fue divertido ver como se arrojaban las botellas de agua y las toallas jajajajajajaja_Hanji se divierte de lo lindo_

-para mi no fue divertido (Levi-san llego de muy mal humor y se la paso encerrado en su habitacion todo el día), como sea, así que yo soy como su reemplazo de ella en los ensayos, lo que aprendo con el despues yo se lo enseño a ella, no se dara cuenta de que en verdad estara ensayando conmigo la cancion que quiero cantar con el.

-pero, mira, ejem, esa cancion es un poco extraña para que dos hombres la canten

-ay me sorprendes Mike, _Hanji lo mira serio_ no creas que te pedimos esto a la ligera, hicimos encuestas_le muestra unos papeles que tenia en la mano_muchos artistas americanos, lo han hecho, y es ¡exito inmediato! ademas todo esta bien manejado para que no se preste a malos entendidos

-oh a ver_Mike reviza las encuestas con resultados positivos_ vaya tienes razon

-jeje te lo digo , pero todo fue idea de Erencito así que felicitalo

-si tenemos el exito esperado , ten por seguro que lo hare, bien Jeager, confio en ti

-gracias señor

_Se abre el escenario, Levi esta con 2 bailarinas ambas lo sostienen una de cada hombro, y empieza a saludar al publico_

-tengo el honor de presentar a dos nuevos artistas que se integraran a este medio (bueno solo a uno) , fui invitado a abrir el concierto_varias fans gritan todo lo que pueden _pero, la siguiente musica, es compision de Eren Jeager que tambien se integrara al mundo de la interpretacion , así que preparen sus oidos para_lo dice de una manera sensual_ "Magnet"

**[Nota de la autora; busquen en youtube "Magnet Clear × Dasoku" es mi version masculina favorita yeeeiii es como sonaran Levi y Eren]**

_La musica comenzo a sonar, Levi abrio los brazos esperaba que Mikasa lo abrazara por detras, pero no se espero sentir un jalon era una de las bailarinas que lo atrajo hacia el , Levi extrañado se dejo llevar, la bailarina se sabia los pasos que le correspondian a Mikasa hasta que vio algo que no esperaba en el coro era, la voz de Eren , Levi sabia guardar muy bien la compostura, pero no entendia que pasaba Eren fue el primero en cantar_

-Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón_Eren toma a una de las bailarinas y la sostiene de la cintura_ , para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión, Sin notarlo un día cual mariposa me pose en tu flor , fue tan delicada que volé sobre ella otra vez_con un movimiento sensual la atrae junto a el _

_siguio Levi_

-Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel _recorre su cuepo con una mano, hasta llegar a su labios_bebe de mis labios la tentación_hace que la bailarina se recarge en una de sus piernas_dulcemente rosaremos piel con piel , no olvidaras nuestro fogoso amor

_ambos cantan_

-Hazme de una vez sentir que esta pasión no tendrá fin_Levi y Eren hacen la coreografia juntos y se toman de las manos breve mente_ y que no fue un error hacerte el amor porfavor dejame besar tu ser _se sueltan dan un paso con giro_,el mundo que otros no ven ,solo intoxicame, que feliz seré, ahogándome en tu calidez.

_Las fans solo gritaban de la emocion, era demasiada sensualidad para sus ojos, ambos varones, ofrecian el mayor de los fanservice, pero los varones tambien tenian su buen espectaculo imaginándose cosas con las bailarinas bien proporcionadas, pero habia algo oculto en la cancion y Levi lo noto, en realidad, una cancion, en donde el amor era señalado, donde literalmente era prohibido pero, donde a los dos amantes no les importaba, ambos se miraron entre el escenario esos pequeños roces de manos, a pesar de los guantes se sentian suaves y calidos ambos terminan cantando_

-Tal como un imán atráeme, que muero por verte otra vez, perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez no me dejes, entiende de una vez esto no fue casualidad, eres mi realidad, mi única verdad, no renuncies a nuestro amor_en el tarareo de la cancion, ambos terminan espalda con espalda y ya en el final_aaaaah~~~ _se sujetan de las manos y ambos alzan sus brazos hacia arriba_

_todo termina en aplausos, en gritos y ovaciones para ambos cantantes, pero lo mas importante, termina con un Levi satisfecho, complacido y agradecido, porque Eren le cumplio un capricho, el cantar esa cancion que era testigo de cuanta pasion le habia puesto Eren al componerla, despues era tiempo de que Mikasa tambien se presentara, ya despues del concierto con Mikasa , las fotos las entrevistas llovieron a por mayor, pero la noche ya era muy corta y un cansado Eren estaba durmiendo en un sillon del camerino de Levi, Hanji se movia de un lado para el otro hablando por telefono, el mayor ya vestido con ropa casual tomo una manta y envolvio a Eren dormido que aun estaba con su vestuario_

-waaaa_Hanji cuelga su telefono y alza los brazos emocionada_¡yo lo dije, un exito!

-callate_Levi la mira molesto y Eren solo se mueve un poquito ante el ruido pero no se despierta debido a las palmaditas en la espalda, que le da Levi arrullandolo_

-ups lo siento, ay pobrecito termino cansando, tengo buenas noticias dile cuando despierte, tiene entrevistas nada mas que para la revista musical mas prestigiosa de todo Japon, fufufu, tu tambien seras entrevistado solo que aparte jeje, despues tienen ambos una entrevista en el la estacion de radio mas popular , yeeeii_lo dice despacio casi en susurro_vivaaa

-bueno, te lo agradezco

-si tu dejamelo a mi, o por cierto tambien quieren una entrevista con Mikasa, Eren y contigo

-tsk, no ire

-tienes, piensa que no es para ti el beneficio si no para Erencito, me voy tengo muchas llamadas y correos que mirar, bien cuidense _Hanji se va de ahi, Levi carga a Eren en su espalda, llega al estacionamiento lo pone en los asientos traseros con delicadeza, y se dispone a irse,su sorpresa es que algunos reporteros y paparazzis lo estan esperando, pero el solo abre la ventana de su coche les dice adios con la mano y acelera un poco _

-no quiero entrevistas por ahora_llega a su casa muy tranquilamente, lo bueno de vivir en la residencial, es que las calles estaban bien cuidadas y no permitian la entrada de ninguna persona sin autorizacion, asi que los medios no llegaban ahi para molestarlo, como el joven aun seguia dormido, cargo a Eren desde el auto hasta su habitacion del menor , lo puso en su cama , lo arropo y apago la luz, para despues retirarse sigilosamente_

-miaaau (tengo hambre maldito alimentameeee)_heichou mira a Levi molesto y mueve su cola azotandola en el suelo, hacia mucho que esperaba alimento_

-...tu dueño esta durmiendo, esperalo a el, yo no tengo obligaciones contigo.._se dirige a su cuarto no sin antes casi pisar al gato_creo que el perro cacheton que vio Eren era mejor que tu y mira que a mi no me gustan los perros

_Heichou no era un gato con el que se tenia que negociar , solo Eren tenia ese derecho y lo hizo enojar mas, con el solo hecho de intentar pisarlo así que se le abalanzo a Levi y le salto en la cara con toda la intencion de arañarlo,_

-¡aaaah! ¡maldito gato, quitate, quitateee!_Levi solo se cubrio la cara asi que los rasguños los recibian sus brazos_

-(yo te dare la leccion que mereces , ¡aaaaah, mi colitaaa!)_Levi le sujeto la cola al gato y la jalo lo mas que pudo_ ¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡¿Pero que demonios pasa aqui?! ¡basta los 2 Levi-san dejelo!_Eren salio de su habitacion rapidamente al oir los gritos_

-¡tu bestia ataco primero!_suelta el gato y se sienta en el suelo_

-ya ya _Eren llega hasta donde estaban los involucrados en la pelea pero, reviza primero a su gato, lo cual le molesto a Levi_ ay pobre, no te paso nada, solo fue un tiron

-((si como a ti no te dolio))_Heichou le gruñe_

-bueno, ya tranquilo_Eren le soba la cabeza y lo lleva a la cocina, le da de comer y una vez servido el plato Eren le dice acariciando sus orejas_disculpame creo que mejor te servire tambien la racion de la noche para que no te quedes sin comer, perdon, quede hacerme cargo de ti y te falle con tú comida ,pero ya no mas_Eren con toda la naturalidad regresa con Levi, para ver como se encuentra,_¿Esta bien?

-parece que tengo que tener orejas y cola para que me hagas primero caso a mi_Esta en la sala revisando sus heridas_

-no diga eso, yo estoy con usted todo el tiempo, Heichou es un gato casi independiente pero lo debo de alimentar cosa que no habia hecho,estaba seguramente de mal humor por eso _se sienta junto a el y lo toma del brazo muy suave_mire nada mas como lo dejo, espere voy por el botiquin _va por el regresa y le quita la camisa Levi para revisar mejor_mm, debo lavarla, venga _lo toma de la mano lo lleva al baño y lava con cuidado las heridas_listo am voy a ponerle un antiseptico, le va a doler, es primero alcohol

-si como sea tu ponlo

-buen _le vacia la botellita que contenia el liquido, Levi solo hace un gesto, pero no protesta demasiado, despues Eren busca entre todos los frascos uno en especial, mira molesto mientras revuelve los frascos y toma el que dice "yodo"_ no tiene clorhexidina, asi que esto servira.

-¿que la que?

-jajaja es muy buena cura las heridas de este tipo, pero este igual sirve

-sabes lo que haces, _lo mira relajado y por dentro esta feliz, estaba siendo muy bien atendido por Eren, no podia quejarse_

-bueno soy hermano de un medico , cuando aprendi a andar en bicicleta, la clorhexidina era una de mis mejores amigas _sonrie_ así que aprendi a tratar heridas como estas_bien ya esta lavada desinfectada y am ... la vendare, _con mucho cuidado Eren vendo los brazos y Heichou entro al baño relamiendose los bigotes despues de su cena_ya esta

-gracias

-de nada, lamento que Heichou lo lastimara no volvera a pasar, me disculpo por el

-no, tu gato me pidio de comer y le ignore, tsk_se pasa una mano por el cabello hechandolo para atras_ te prometo que te ayudare a alimentarlo

-¿de verdad?

-(si el tuvo la culpa, humano raro)

-si lo hare_suena el telefono de la casa_

-yo voy_Sale corriendo llega al telefono y contesta_ diga...oh..¡Jean ¿como estas?! tanto tiempo,... bien gracias jeje, si gracias ¿en serio te gusto el concierto?, que bien, oh si en seguida te lo paso , Levi-san quiere hablar con usted

-si_toma la bocina_hola , si gracias espero que tu igual_Eren se va de ahi y se da cuenta que aun tiene la ropa que uso en el concierto le hace señas a Levi que se va por un rato y este asiente con la cabeza entendiendo su mensaje, y Eren se va, mientras el sigue hablando_estamos bien, si , sin problemas, no al contrario,

_con Jean, el esta con su bata medica en la cafeteria del hospital_

-bueno te agradesco mucho que hagas el sueño de mi hermano realidad, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenia que te fuera un estorbo

-no es ningun estorbo, la verdad siempre e vivido solo pero , tu hermano es buena compañia

-jeje si eso no lo dudo tambien hable para decirte que ¿puedes pasar por un paquete a la casa de Eren?, es por lo de su , ¿esta por ahi?

-no, habla con confianza

-por lo de su cumpleaños

-..oh (cierto es mañana...lo olvide malditasea) ya veo

-le deje algo que de seguro le gustara jaja, no estare con el pero le hablare como a esta hora y le llego su regalo de mi parte

-oye Jean

-dime _sorbe su café_

-..¿que es lo que le gusta a tu hermano?...quiero regalarle algo pero, no tengo idea ...de que puedo hacer...en estas situaciones, me doy cuenta de que no lo conozco bien, no le pregunto directamente porque el de mal gusto

-pues...mmm...siempre a querido hacer algo que nunca a podido, mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo, lo pospusimos muchas veces, pero no quiero que te molestes, le gusta todo lo relacionado a la musica jajaja si le regalas un concierto privado estara mas que feliz jajaja sabes que es tu fan

-no creo que sea un buen regalo, dime que es lo que nunca a podido hacer Eren , podria hacer algo,

-en serio no te molestes

-(dime de una vez idiota) no es molestia

-bueno, pues lo que siempre a querido hacer Eren es_Jean le explica por telefono y Levi solo rie para si mismo_

-entiendo , muchas gracias

-oh me tengo que ir , despideme de el, adios

-si cuidate _le cuelga y baja Eren ya con su pijama puesta es una sudarera blanca con pants negros y una camisa para Levi_

-ay no lo alcance_se entristece_ bueno ya que, _bosteza_ ya me voy a dormir nos vemos Levi-san buenas noches, tenga pongacela

-sí, _tocan a su timbre_¿quien es a esta hora?_se pone la camisa, sale a abrir y es un guardia de seguridad_

-lamento la molestia Levi-sama pero tenemos entregas para usted y Eren-kun

-¿que tantas?

-pues son cartas, flores y regalos como chocolates, dulces , ositos y .. eso

-...ay _se da una palmada en la cara_ ya averiguaron las fans donde vivo

-jejeje,¿ quiere que la haga entrega aqui?

-ten _le da las llaves de la cochera_ponlos ahi por ahora despues atendere ese asunto estoy cansado

-si claro señor, mañana le hago entrega de sus llaves, buenas noches,

-buenas noches_Levi cierra la puerta y va con Eren los alcanza subiendo las escaleras_¿donde vas a dormir?

-p-pu-pues en mi cuarto ¿donde mas? (ay no sexo hoy no, me gusta hacerlo con el pero no ahora estoy cansado, pero, si el quiere no tengo opción)_a Eren no le gustaba hacer desaire a los mimos del mayor, era un lujo que no le gustaba desperdiciar_

-bien_Levi entra al cuarto de Eren _

-...((¡aah! )_Eren solo se queda en la entrada mirando como Levi se quita la camisa y solo se queda con las prendas de abajo_este, yo... _se ruboriza_

-tsk _se mete a las sabanas recuesta su cabeza en la almohada, entre cierra los ojos _...¿no tenias sueño?

-s-si_tambien se mete a las sabanas y queda cara a cara con Levi_..este..

-gracias_le acaricia el rostro lo jala hacia el y la cabeza de Eren reposa en su brazo_

-¿d-de que?

-por la canción, solo habia escuchado la melodia, pero la letra, la comprendi hasta que la cante junto a ti

-no es nada, siempre que escribo algo para usted, es como lo veo yo, y es verdad, yo..quiero que nunca nos arrepintamos de estas juntos, nunca

-promesa, Eren..buenas noches

-buenas noches...

_A la mañana siguiente, Eren se levanto pero no vio a Levi junto a el , saludo a Heichou y bajo a desayunar_

-buenos días

-¡Buenos días cumpleañero adorado lindo preciosoo!_Hanji se le abalanza a Eren y le comienza a dar de besos en las mejillas_ ya 18 años, yeeei ya eres muy macho , dejate la barba esta de moda jajajaja

-iiug no, _Eren saca la lengua, en señal de asco_ mi padre tenia una y mi intencion es no tener nada parecido con el

-jajaja ok ok, oh mira que lindo ya 18, eres oficialmente mayor de edad, un adulto ante la sociedad, Carla estaria orgullosa

-gracias este _mira para todos lados_

-oh si buscando a tú Napoleon, jajaja , tranquilo te despertaste antes quedate aqui lindo _Hanji sale de la casa y Eren se sienta en el comedor de la cocina_

-¿que se traen? mm no se_su gato llega y le ronronea_jeje no se que digas en tu idioma pero, siento que me felicitas tambien

-(en realidad quiero comer pero, ahora que lo dices)_Heichou le lame el rostro_

-jejeje_Eren siente que le tapan los ojos conocia esas manos eran de Hanji_ Hanji-san ¿que hace?

-mm no yo no ayudo a Levi a prepararte una sorpresa jajaja

-..(Le-levi-san...¿me tiene una sorpresa?)_el corazon le latio rapido guiado por Hanji llego al jardin de la casa , le despato los ojos y vio algo que lo dejo boca abierto_es una una guitarra" Gibson les paul" es lo mejor de lo mejor woou

-pues esa es de parte de tú hermano ¿linda no?

-preciosa aaay que emocion

-este es mi regalo _saca una funda para la guitarra tipo mochila, verde militar_ y este, _le entrega un vídeojuego era el ultimo que habia salido_

-pues muchas gracias_le da un abrazo a Hanji_me encantaron gracias

-ouh de nada jejeje pero creo que te va a gustar mas el de Levi

-¿p-por que?

-ay mira mira

_Eren votea y Levi tiene una maleta en la mano sin decir una palabra se la entrega a Eren, Hanji no se queda atras y ayuda a Eren a entender que abriera la maleta para su sorpresa habia solo dos boletos pero no cualquier boleto eran para_

-¿e-es en serio?_Eren mira a Levi muy emocionado_

-si hoy nos vamos el vuelo es de 6 horas así que mas te vale apresurarte

_fue de improviso, Eren abrazo de sorpresa a Levi casi tirandolo de espaldas, era un abrazo fuerte casi afixiante_

-gracias gracias ¡gracias! _se separa de el _el mar siempre lo quise conocer y no cualquiera Hawai woou ¡voy por mis cosas! .. no esperen mi gato

-yo lo voy a cuidar Erencito me quedare aqui los días que esten fuera ve ve anda_Eren se apresura a ir por su equipaje_ooouh, que lindo detalle, se nota que te gusta ser el protagonico de su vida , la linda guitarra y el videojuego se fueron por el caño por tu regalo jajaja, como debe ser jaaja

-exacto como debe ser, te agradezco que aceptaras quedarte aqui

-na descuida, ya te dije que en lo que pueda ayudarlos lo hare _tocan a la casa de Levi_oh es el guardia

-buenos días Levi-sama, vengo a entregarle sus llaves y al joven Eren esto _le hace entrega de una caja color roja_

-si gracias_Levi la recibe y ve la tarjeta_"feliz cumpleaños. de Erwin"...maldito_esta por tirar la caja a la basura_

-no no espera antes veamos que tiene adentro

-...ok _abrieron la caja y tenia un album de fotos y unos auriculares de muy buena calidad_¿que es esto?

-pues no lo se _lo abrieron y vieron en las primeras paginas fotos de Carla tocando el piano , en el escenario, en su boda_...ouh... pues, es lindo detalle,...(ay Erwin, no apruebo lo que hiciste pero, se que ve a ti tambien te hace falta quien te quiera)

-pamplinas..tsk, no puedo tirarlos a la basura, debo darselos

-y debes decirle quien se lo mando, confianza Levi ante todo el apreciara eso viniendo de ti

-si pero no se lo dare ahora_Eren bajo ya arreglado bañado y con su maleta y con Heichou en brazos_

-me voy , pero Hanji-san te cuidara, te voy a extrañar

-((traeme un Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, fresco)...miau_si Heichou sabe de pescados jajajaaj_

-¿segura que ya tienes todo planeado?

-si si tu tranquilo nadie de los medios sabra que ustedes dos no estan, es una olla de grillos ahora, tienen una semana antes de que demos entrevistas y eso jejeje, disfruten su viaje

_todo paso rapido, la ida al aeropuerto, la despedida de Hanji, le emocion de Eren, las 6 horas fueron las mas pesadas Eren no sabia que hacer se habia levantado a las 7 de la mañana pero en Hawai de seguro ya era tarde_

-oiga Levi-san...no se hablar ingles..

-yo si, tranquilo _le soba la cabeza, pero se detiene_...oye sabes, tengo algo para ti_sube a la guantera del asiento abre una maleta pequeña y saca el album _es un regalo de Erwin

-..gracias.._abre el album_ wou, yo crei que esas fotos ya no existian, mi papá...mi papá las tenia..._Eren se queda helado _¿co-como es que las tenia Erwin?

-desconosco eso , pero es buena pregunta

-...ay, creo que le preguntare llegando, a japon

-si pero por ahora disfruta tu vuelo, y tambien te mando esto _saca los audifonos_

-si jejeje solo quedan 4 horas de viaje, vaya, los acepto porque me hacen falta jeje ya le dare las gracias y ...mientras podemos ponernos al tanto de nosotros como ¿que le gustaba hacer de pequeño?

-... pues, ...no se, ya no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia

-¿de sus padres?

-tampoco, mi madre me dejo en casa de mi tia y pues no era muy bien recibido ahi, mi padre , no lo conoci realmente, estaba en presencia pero ausente en todo

-osea que su familia..

-yo no tengo familia

-...entiendo_baja la cabeza triste_

-solo te tengo a ti y eso me basta me sobra y es lo unico que quiero

-(no se lo dije, pero realmente algun día me gustaria que, el termino familia, fuera solo de nosotros dos, pero ya con una vida hecha, me odio porque no se que futuro sera escrito, ruego para que sea un final felíz)

_Cuando bajan del avion Eren solo contempla todo el lugar, del aeropuerto toman un taxi al hotel _

-wou se que este lugar es caro

-na no es nada _el botones se les acerca toma sus maletas _"thank you"

-"at your service, sir"

-"where's the reception?

-"right there, please follow me"

-..este _Eren solo se quedaba quieto no entendia ni una sola palabra_

-Eren ven

-si ya voy, no sabia que hablaba ingles tan bien

-estudie en el extranjero, es natural para mi, tambien se frances , español, portugues ¿ y tu?

-... japones, y mal hablado ejejejeje _se lleva una mano para atras de la cabeza_

-tonto, pues te servira hablar todos esos idiomas si quieres volverte un cantante respetado, empezando por este idioma bien di lo siguiente  
**Nota: hable ingles en menos de 5 minutos con Levi-senseeeiii... ok no jajajajaja**

-pero pero

-ya callate y di "I will only love you" _El botones los mira raro_

- ¿y eso que quiere decir?

-tu solo dilo

-pero

-dilo...

-...ok "I will only love you"

-mas fuerte

-no se Levi-san este yo

-mas fuerte

-...¡"I will only love you"!_unas chicas que pasaron por ahi se miraron complices y rieron mirandolos _

**Nota; "yo solo te amo a ti" igual a "I will only love you"**

-jejeje que lindo _una comento, Eren se da cuenta de las risas, algunas miradas tiernas pero otras, malas miradas que recibe, no tenia que ser un genio para adivinar que dijo algo que no debia decir_

_imaginense a Eren gritando en su idioma natal japones reclamandole a Levi lo siguente_

-¡¿Que demonios me hizo decir?!

-jajajajaja, solo lo que sientes por mi en otro idioma jajaja_Levi firma en la recepcion y se va muy satisfecho_

-¡Levi-saaan! ¿que le pasa le juro que un día me vengare de todo o que me hacen usted y mi hermano!

_entran en la habitacion es nada mas que el penthouse, Eren olvidando su coraje de hace rato va encantado a ver los vitrales de la estancia , se podia ver claramente el mar, a la distancia, lo miro muy emocionado_

-¿de verdad jamas has visto el mar en persona?

-no, muchas veces quede de ir con Jean pero jamas lo hicimos, pero , me alegra que ahora lo vere con usted y gracias por este regalo, jejeje aqui ya es de noche pero no tengo sueño

-si, pero , debemos dormir, si no lo hacemos en el día estaremos cansados, pff intentare dormir

-¿como hara eso?

-pues no se_Levi se recuesta en la cama, en realidad era la unica que estaba ahi_

-oiga, ¿no cree que la gente de aqui, nos mire mal si, bueno creo que ya se dieron cuenta que usted y yo?

-aqui nadie nos conoce, solos simples extranjeros que vienen de quien sabe que lugar, _acomoda la almohada_no te preocupes, este tipo de paises occidentales son tolerantes, a relaciones como la nuestra, por esa razon , pedi esta habitacion

-que alivio, entonces, esta bien

-te recomiendo dormir tambien

-para eso tendria que estar cansado y no lo estoy pero _Eren se acera lentamente a la cama y se sienta junto a Levi_sabe, aqui todavia es 29 de Marzo, significa que aqui , todavia no cumplo años, ..._Eren mira el reloj y son las 11:45_perfecto

-¿que es perfecto?_Levi, vio a Eren a los ojos, eran cristalinos ese verde agua en que se perdia muchas veces, se estaban acercando a los suyos, seguidos de un beso timido por parte del joven que apretaba su cuerpo contra el de el, comprendio muy bien el mensaje, otras noches, Levi siempre habia sido el que tomaba la delantera, pero le sorprendio que el menor fuera el que iniciara, tomo por la nuca a Eren e intensifico los besos, Eren se alejo un poco buscando el aire que necesitaba recuperar_

-Levi-san, _Eren se paro de la cama fue al interruptor de la habitacion y lo apago, las luces de noche color naranja opaco iluminaron el lugar, dejando un lugar a medio oscuras, y Eren se quedo parado ahi, inmovil se notaba que a pesar de querer tomar la iniciativa le costaba trabajo, Levi se intento parar e ir con el pero_n-no, yo...(debo hacerlo, no hay verguenza yo...yo..)

_se quito la sudarera mientras caminaba de nuevo con Levi, el casi llegando a la cama Levi lo tomo de la mano lo jalo hacia el , tumbandolo en la cama, el mayor se coloco encima de el y comenzo a llenarlo de besos en los labios , dejando ese dulce nectar comienza a usar su lengua para lamer su cuello y fue bajando lentamente saboreando la piel de Eren, mientras desabrochaba su pantalon y comenzaba a liberarlo de la prenda, el menor se dejaba hacer cada cosa que a Levi se le venia a la cabeza, aferrandose a la almohada Eren solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentia estar entre esos brazos sentir esa piel, ese calor, ya los dos se habian liberado de las prendas de vestir, Eren miro de nuevo el reloj_

-estas muy al pendiente de eso _dijo Levi con la voz al limite, llena de exitacion_

-tengo que, porque en todo el mundo, yo puedo decidir por mi mismo ...

-son las 11:55

-ya lo se, _lo volvio a besar_hagalo, no importa ,cada vez que lo hacemos duele menos, aah_no le dijo dos veces cuando Levi introdujo su ser en el cuerpo de Eren, este se encorvo del dolor pero no le importaba, sabia que cuando se acostumbrara le doleria menos y gozaría mas, pero por ahora tenia que aguantar, trato de disimular el grito de dolor, con gemidos ahogados aferrandose a la almohada, tratando de sostenerse de un lugar, Levi se movio lentamente acostumbrándose a un espacio tan estrecho y apretado, Eren gemía ,pero no era un gemido placentero a los oidos_

-Eren..¿estas bien? no te fuerces, se supone que tenemos que sentir bien los dos _le acaricia el rostro, caliente , de un rojo carmesi y unos ojos llorosos_no me siento a gusto sabiendo que te estoy lastimando (maldicion, aun no se como , evitar que le duela cuando entro)

-n-no es eso, es que, me hace feliz, estar aqui, con usted, hace muchos años, no recuerdo, que, me gustara mi cumpleaños tanto, siempre e estado solo en esta fecha,

-¿por qué? (es logico , que en una persona como yo, sea costumbre la soledad, pero en el ...no espere esa respuesta)

-bueno es que, nunca le di importancia, Jean, trabajaba, no pasabamos el día juntos, mis amigos, siempre inventaba excusas para no estar con ellos, asi que, estaba solo, para mi siempre fue un día comun, hasta ahora, _el le acaricia la mejilla a Levi_usted, jamas pense que a usted le interezara, y que cumpliera uno de mis sueños, la emocion me gano no es que no este disfrutando estar con usted, siempre lo hago, solo recorde eso , la razón por la que me fijo en la hora, es que..._voltea a ver el reloj y son las 12:03_ ya esta, yo puedo decidir por mi mismo, yo, decido siempre, estar con usted, ni la ley puede impedir eso, yo necesito de usted

_Levi miro sus ojos, sin decir nada mas , sigio con lo suyo, pero esta vez, fue de una manera mas pasional, Eren no lo sabia , habia tocado uno de los puntos sensibles del artista, la soledad, jamas penso que alguien fuera capaz de decir que lo necesitaba, toda su vida habia escuchado que estorvaba, pero ese joven, ese niño que ahora ante la ley era un hombre, le hacia sentir a su corazon cosas que nunca imagino, se sintio feliz, ya casi para terminar , le susurro a Eren_

-"feliz cumpleaños, Eren mi amor"

_esas palabras, hicieron sentir a Eren especial, conocia a Levi, no importa si mucho o poco, pero sabia que era amor, paso la hora mas especial para ambos, y se quedaron dormidos, abrazandose, soñando , pero mientras tanto en Japón, algo mas se desataba, un hombre vestido con una sudadera negra con el gorro puesto llego a la antigua casa de Eren donde vivia con Jean, se acerco toco el timbre muchas veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se acerco a una casa vecina y le abrieron, era una señora como de 50 años_

-diga

-buenas tardes, busco a los jovenes que viven en la casa de enfrente

-oh ellos, ya no viven ahi

-¿ya no?

-no, el mayor se fue de casa por una oferta de trabajo y Eren el menor vive con alguien mas

-ya veo necesitaba hablarles ¿sabe donde puedo localizar a uno de ellos?

-claro, yo cuido su casa en su ausencia, Eren jaja bueno de el si puedo darle datos, vive con un cantante de seguro lo conoce es Levi, el que sale en television_a ella se le ruboriza el rostro_en una residencial muy exclusiva, si es conocido suyo de seguro lo dejaran acceder, pero de Jean lamento decirle que no puedo darle datos me pidieron de favor que no lo hiciera, pero si me dice quien es con gusto le doy el recado

-claro, digale que lo busca Grisha Jeager, que este es mi numero_le da una tarjeta_ y que vengo a recuperar a mi familia , con permiso

* * *

**_Extra 2,_jajajaja bueno muchas notaron que Levi es un poco brusco al momento de la accion amorosa, este extra aparecería en otro capitulo pero mejor de una vez lo puse aqui jajaja_**

**__L_**_evi esta en su cama, sentado con su ordenador personal en las piernas, y lee en voz baja la informacion que busca, ellos aun no habian tenido intimidad, y queria estar bien informado, ya que tenia teorias de como es que los hombres tenian sexo entre ellos, pero para el era un tema nuevo para llevarlo a la practica, en pocas palabras, no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo bien__

_-...Los hombres tienen un punto G al igual que las mujeres,...oh...y este esta ubicado en la,...próstata, vaya, (a de doler...) tambien tienen otros puntos ubicados en , shalala, en la ...mmm.. ya veo..._en eso entra Eren a la habitacion sin tocar__

_-Levi-san, Jean llamo, dice que usted tiene el numero de la cuenta en donde deposita mi dinero de la colegiatura, el tarado lo perdio y no se acuerda que numero es, ¿me lo da por favor?.._

_-¡ah!..s-si es-espera.._nota a Levi nervioso tecleando en la computadora y muy atento a que Eren no mire, __

_-...¿que esta haciendo?..._ladea la cabeza y lo mira confundido__

_-¡nada que te importe y toca la puerta antes de que entres!_

__Eren estira un poco el cuello y logra notar a dos hombres en la computadora en una posicion muy comprometedora__

_-¡me engaña con una computadora, solo eso le faltaba!_sale corriendo del lugar__

_-¡no te engañe con nada, regresaaa! ¡solo investigo algo!_lo sigue y lo alcanza en las escaleras _ me vas a agradecer que este bien informado..  
_

_-¡¿sabia que la pornografia lo hara impotente mas rapido?! ¡sera su castigo por hacer eso con su computadora!_

_-¡no veia pornografia mocoso idiota!_le estira una mejilla__

_-aaay ya ya ya ya ya yaaa, dejemeee_Levi lo suelta ante la queja de Eren y este se soba su mejilla lastimosamente__

_-tu eres un adolescente ,_se cruza de brazos_de seguro vez de eso de vez en cuando,_

_-...yo no...veo nada de eso..._Eren mira a Levi con ojos de cachorrito inocente y se hace un silencio sepulcral,, mas que nada porque Levi esperaba que eso fuera..."normal" de algun modo__

_-¿e-enserio?...(¿tan inocente es?)_

_-...¿es malo?..._

_-no, ... pero, ¿de verdad nunca has?_

_-¡que no y dejeme en paz!..._se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda, pero despues de un rato_bueno una vez...pero..._se pone totalmente rojo_olvidelo.._

_-ya escupe, _

_-...es que, intente ver un video de...unos..bueno..unos...asjkjfd..._hace balbuceos y no se le entiende bien lo que habla__

_-¿que?... _

_-de unos asdfsre..._de nuevo habla con balbuseo__

_-¡habla bien!_Eren se arma de valor y contesta casi gritandole, pero tambien de una manera rapida y sin hacer ni una pausa__

_-¡intente ver un video homosexual para que se me quitara la duda de como vamos a tener relaciones pero me dio miedo no lo termine de ver y lo odio a usted porque por su culpa ahora pienso en cosas no propias de mi edad waaaa!_se va corriendo del lugar__

_-...creo que ahora si le pido matrimonio..._

**_volviendo a la linea de tiempo actual Levi esta recostado en la cama abrazando a Eren, pensando_**

-...(si le duele es su culpa...no me dejo terminar de investigar...)..

* * *

_**jajajaja xD e ahi porque es tan medio bruto :B jejejejeje les voy a preguntar, tengo pensado un mini Jean X Armin jejejejejeje mas adelante sabran de lo que hablo :D muchas gracias por leer , comentar, y los animos; agradecimientos a :  
**_

_**Yuky Yume: **jajajajaja xDDD es que ambos , bueno, Eren , era su primera vez y Levi , digamos que la primera con un hombre :D jajajajaja, ambis inexpertos en ese tema jejeje, Mikasa .3.U siempre me dio miedo... xDDD, y en cuanto al papi de Erwin jojojojo~ ya pronto lo sabran jejeje .3. ñaca ñaca ,no, muchas gracias a ti por leer , comentarme :3 y darme animos, lo aprecio mucho n.n , gracias de todo corazon y jajaja aaw le dire de cariño tommy a tu gatito jejejejee, OuO , la mia solo ah hecho cosplay de Sakamoto de Nichijo jajaja como es negra xDDD le queda jejejeje.  
**Karen Grimm lml: **jajaja si michoza .3.U es malota como la leche cortada XDDD, jajajajajaja el sargento compacto eso es nuevo jajajajajaja , gracias por comentar :3 saludos.  
**S.K. Allen-chan:** jejeje gracias :3 senpai, am solo una cosa, como estos cap hasta el 11 ya los tenia escritos, perdon si siguen con las mismas fallas, jajajaja, el 12 ya lo termine con las correcciones, debidas , y como dije , no me molestan las criticas de mis lectoras, al contrario, las tomo muy en cuenta, :D gracias.  
**Neko Love 12: ** jajajaja siiiii *O*, amo esa pareja jejeje asi que la quiero incluir en el fic , al igual que el jeanxarmin slkjdlfsjdflk, xD gracias por tu comentario.  
**Azulla Rivaille: **muchas gracias, :3 me alegra que te guste, y gracias por comentar.  
**Little rock: *-* ** gracias y nuuu, jamas la dejare, :D con los animos que me dan para continuarla muchas gracias :3 ._

_y un agradecimiento extra a Jorei-Izamune: por comentar el capitulo , 3 y 5: arigatooo, jajaja lo agradesco, _

___**PD: si quieren ver mas Yaoi al estilo SNK busquen en facebook Shingeki no Homo 2.0, :D soy administrador Asagui Yakuza , nos dedicamos a la traduccion de Doujishing n.n **_


	11. Capítulo 11 Los 3 Amores

Melodías, Ritmo y Amor

Capitulo 11 Los 3 Amores

_**Nota de la autora: para evitar que la historia se revuelva , con los personajes principales que son Eren y Levi , pondre Extras que son como mini historias, tendran relacion con la trama principal, pero para evitarnos revolvernos, asi lo hare ejejeje , espero que las disfruten, saludos**_

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy**

**Nota de la autora 2: gracias por Leer agradecimientos al final del fic.**

_En Hawai, Eren estaba durmiendo inquieto se desperto y vio a Levi a su lado, el al contrario de Eren estaba durmiendo, acomodo un poco su cuerpo y volvio a cerrar los ojos_

-(¿por que, me angustio de repente?, ash, cierto, ¿de donde saco Erwin el album que tenia mi padre?, que raro, pero tengo que preguntarle, ¿que habra sido de el?, a pesar de todo es mi padre, sin embargo, no quiero saber, que haria si lo tengo enfrente no quiero saber, hace mucho que no pienso realmente en el y aunque diga que ya lo supere la verdad es que no es verdad) _suspira_

_al día siguiente, ambos despiertan a la par se saludaron muy natural, cada uno hacia una cosa distinta mientras Levi buscaba ropa Eren tomaba una ducha rapida, se prepararon para salir, Eren tenia puesto unos bermudas negros con una camiseta de color verde militar de fuera, mientras que Levi fue mas formal , tenia pantalones de vestir gris oscuro con camisa blanca entre abierta al pecho sin corbata y unas gafas de sol atoradas en la prenda_

-¿ya tienes todo? _decia Levi en lo que tomaba su cartera y la metia en su bolsillo del pantaon_

-am..._reviza_ sip y no deberia meter eso ahí

-¿por que no?_se cruza de brazos_

-porque se la podrian robar muy facil mire yo tengo esto _saca una mochila tipo morral de pequeño tamaño_una vez Jean no me hizo caso cuando salimos al " Mercado de pescado de . Tsukiji" y le robaron su cartera jajajajaja

- todavia te burlas _tono sarcastico_que buen hermano

-bueno es que yo se lo adverti jejeje le tube que prestar dinero

-no quiero que cargues estorbos

-pero no estorba mire _se cruza la mochila la coloca a un lado de su cadera_¿ve?

-esta bien _le da su cartera_te voy a hacer responsable

-llevo 4 años haciendome cargo del gasto de mi casa , lo puedo manejar,

_en un coche rentado Levi lleva a Eren primero a un restaurante de lujo en donde Eren no tuvo ni idea de que pedir_

-...este, no se esto se ve mas a comida china , con estadounidense y algo parecido a lo que comemos en japón

-es porque la gastronomia esta fucionada , me sorprendes, sabes lo que te llevas a la boca

-si pero el menú esta en ingles, no entiendo nada de lo que dice aqui, solo estoy mirando las fotografias

-jajaja, cierto lo olvide,_se cruza de brazos y mueve la cabeza negativamente_ deberias considerar aprender el idioma

-ya lo se, ¿me enseña?

-no, mejor te pagare unas clases, mi segundo regalo de cumpleaños ¿que te parece?

-gracias, am no se que pedir,_unde la cara en el menú_

-pedire por ti_Levi alza la mano un poco y un mesero hace presencia casi de inmediato, Eren no sabia que estaban diciendo pero no le importaba mucho el solo queria comer_that's all

-immediately sir, _el mesero asiente con la cabeza y se retira_

-le agradesco mucho todo esto, es una emocion, despues de comer iremos al mar

-am no, ya tengo un itinerario , estamos en Oahu en lo personal de las islas de Hawái me gusta por la variedad, cultural, gastronomica y turistica, iremos al acuario de waikiki de ahí estas de suerte tenemos un concierto de guitarra, despues una obra de teatro , si estas de humor de shopping ¿no quieres llevar recuerdos?

-claro,

-todo corre por mi cuenta, ademas de ahi ya iremos a la playa reserve la entrada a un Luau con hospedaje así que preparate para que te arrulle el mar

-¿en serio? gracias gracias gracias, lo besaria pero estamos en publico jeje_se sonroja_

-bueno pues, eso no es un problema..._Levi se levanta de su asiento va con Eren esta a punto de besarlo pero , el mesero llega_tsk, me lo debes...

-ok..._ el mesero llega con su orden, y las bebidas eran de un tono azul_ woou ¿y esto?

-bueno , de bebida un "Blue Hawaii" es un coctel

-yo nunca e bebido, pero este se ve lindo para empezar jejejejejee

-es lo bueno de los cocteles, son mezclas de alcohol con otros ingredientes, leche, jugo, sodas, no te caera pesado pedi el tuyo con menos alcohol

-muchas gracias,

_Levi comienza a comer al igual que Eren, disfrutaba casa cosa pero en Maria Wall, Erwin esta por salir, despues de despedirse de sus empleados, esta en el estacionamiento, esta por subir a su auto pero descubre que un hombre lo vigila desde lejos, Erwin se pone alerta y saca su celular pero, una voz lo llama, para el era mas que familiar_

-has crecido mucho Erwin,

-..esa voz..¿Grisha?..._voltea pero no lo ve muy feliz_

-es persona, te agradesco haberle mandado mi regalo a Eren

-no agradescas, si se lo mande fue porque sabia que le hiba a gustar, no se lo mande de parte tuya, si no mia, cuando llego ese paquete pense que era una broma de mal gusto pero, reconoci tu letra en el a nota, no quiero que vengas a querer tomar derechos si en mas de 6 años no te hiciste cargo de tus hijos, no me vengas ahora que estas arrepentido, algo quieres

-suponia que, para ver a Eren solo tenia que buscarte a ti, pero al parecer no esta contigo, ¿tuvieron un problema?

-no es de tu incumbencia_esta por subir a su auto se detiene y lo mira amenazante_Grisha, mas te vale no acercarte a el _acelera y se va_

-eso no te corresponde decidirlo tu Erwin

_en Hawái, despues de casi terminar de cumplir el itinerario que Levi habia planeado, estaban haciendo la penúltima cosa, comprar recuerdos_

-oiga Levi-san

-¿qué?_tiene en las manos una taza algo extraña, tiene un hueco en la parte del costado_

-¿cree que a Heichou le guste esto?_le muestra un peluche de humuhumunukunukuapua'a_

-...¿en serio le llevaras eso a tu gato? es mas...¿por que le llevaras recuerdo a esa bola de pelos?

-¿que tiene de malo? estoy seguro que le va a gustar jejeje es el pez de tamaño natural, ademas es el pez oficial de Hawaii, ¿sabia que es ilegal pescarlos?

-solo es un pez, _frunce el ceño_¿por que tanto escándalo?

-es bueno que cuiden la naturaleza, _lo mira muy serio_ todos debemos.

-ay no puedo contigo _regresa a ver su taza_ esta me gusta

-es rara, ¿por que tiene ese hueco?

-por eso me gusta, ahi se puede poner galletas

-oouh ya...yo siempre las pongo mejor en un plato jejejeeje

-tonto,

-¿y que le llevamos a Hanji-san?

-...pues_Levi voltea para todos lados y ve un titan de peluche pero con una falda hawaiana_eso

-¿eso?...este, es raro, pero , lindo, creo .

-le encantan , aveces me fastidia, los colecciona eso le va a gustar ademas por lo que se a cierto mocoso le gustan tambien

-ah pe-pero yo solo tengo uno y es Bean ese me lo regalaron en un concierto que patrocino usted, ¿recuerda?

-oh si, odie la publicidad ese traje militar me quedaba apretado las correas no las amarraron bien y la capa verde...no me favorecia

-al contrario se veia muy bien_Levi solo rio de lado por el alago_sabe...ahora que lo pienso...no se cuando cumpleaños _Eren se queda quieto congelado, era inaudito que no supiera eso_

-no te culpo , cuando iniciamos esta relacion comenzamos con muchas dudas ademas el trabajo, el estress ni yo recorde que cumpli años no te angusties, ademas nadie de los medios lo sabe ¿como lo hubieras sabido tu?

-...cierto... ¿por que no le gusta que lo sepan?

-no habia a nadie que le importara realmente,

-a mi si me importa...porfavor..digame...

-cumplo el 25 de diciembre_Levi sonrio por dentro esas respuestas de Eren le encantaban_

-que bien, es una fecha muy bonita para la mayoria del mundo , se festeja Navidad y...¡ya paso¡ ay lo siento ...

-ya ya _le sonrie_ con que no lo olvides ahora me conformo

-no lo olvidare jamas , por otro lado ¿cree que a mi hermano le guste esta corona de flores? jejejeeje _rie maliciosamente, Levi solo mueve la cabeza negativamente riendose al mismo tiempo_ na es broma le llevare esta cartera y este llavero

-ya en el Luau Eren se divertia con la iluminacion, la comida , el entretenimiento hasta que la noche se hizo presente, Levi se levanto de su lugar en la mesa que tenia reservada_

-ya regreso

-ok lo espero _vio como el mayor partía quedándose un momento solo, miraba a las personas bailar en pareja_(jaja seria muy lindo poder bailar con Levi pero ,... la gente se nos quedaria viendo raro y no quiero pfff)

_mientras ese pensamiento lo invadia una joven de cabello largo ondulado color café se le acerco_

-you wanna dace? [nota: traduccion "¿quieres bailar?"_le sonrio y le extendio la mano_

-am este yo _Eren no entendio , y como pudo dio a entender que no hablaba su idioma, pero ella entendio que no queria bailar _lo siento

-ouh come on, let's dance for a moment, don't be shy [[vamos, vamos a bailar un momento, no seas timido]]

_lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a la pista de baile, Eren se intento escapar al comprender para que lo queria la extranjera , al momento de decir "you wanna dance" muy tarde estaba en la pista de baile, se sintio raro la verdad la chica que estaba enfrente de el era muy linda, comenzo a bailar con ella una musica lenta pero recordo algo_

-(yo, podria tener una vida como esta, tachanda como normal, con una chica linda tengo esas posibilidades, pero,)_vio a la chica sonreirle a una amigas que estaban en una esquina del Luau, estas levantaron los pulgares de aprobacion, recordo que noto desde hace rato la chica lo miraba y se podria decir que queria conquistarlo _(yo, podria, pero , la verdad es que yo quiero bailar con solo una persona, no me importa , que los demas me miren)

-ejem_Levi se puso enfrente de la pareja a Eren le dio gusto verlo pero Levi parecia mas molesto que nada_ siento si estoy interrumpiendo

_Eren le sonrie, pero las chicas comienzan a codearse, del lado de ellas parecia que se querian pelear por su amiga y ella tambien lo interpreto así pero su decepcion fue que el chico castaño que invito a bailar, tomo de la mano al otro varon y se fue con el, la vida esta llena de opiniones diferentes, unos rieron ante esa escena, a otros les parecio tierno, notaron que el chico no queria bailar y al aparecer su pareja salio casi corriendo con el, pero otros demas comentarios fueron de desaprobación, pero esos no importaban, Eren lleva a Levi lejos de la gente esta vez el era el que lo tomaba de la mano llevando a la orilla de la playa_

-listo jejeje _lo suelta de su mano y se deja caer en la arena suave, Levi se acerca y hace que sus ojos miren al menor_

-te veias taaan divertido_le frunce el ceño_

-na ya se que se pone celoso , jejejeje_se hace bolita en la arena, Levi solo lo mira molesto pero despues solo suspira y se sienta en la arena junto a el_sabe, pense en algo despues de que se fue

-¿en que?_Levi mira el mar mientras Eren se coloca frente a el y le extiende la mano_

-"you wanna dance?_Eren entendio esas palabras, dedujo su significado por el momento que paso y planeo usarlas con Levi, volviendo a ofrecer su mano , Levi hizo una sonrisa de lado y le dio su mano_

-¿sin musica?

-jaja yo lo arreglo_de la mochila que tenia a la cadera saco su celular le puso unos audifonos, tomo uno de los auriculares y se lo puso a Levi en la oreja mientras el se ponia el otro,_le dire la verdad, yo compuse una canción para Mikasa antes de molestarme con ella, ahora es su sencillo mas escuchado , pero cuando escribia la letra me atore en el coro, no sabia que poner hasta que lo escribi, pensando en usted, y eso salio, ignore lo demas y , mas que nada fíjese en coro, el inicio y el final...

-lo hare...

**Nota de la autora: a mi tambien me encanta esta cancion se llama "Yui Makino Fuwa Fuwa Sub Español" la verdad me enamore de ella así que la comparto la musica y letra en el fic , es la musica que Levi y Eren bailan, cosa curiosa la letra jajaja me dio tanta emocion notar que proyectaba lo que yo queria para el fic,dare unas notas**

_inicia la musica con el piano, Eren solo se mueve al ritmo se notaba que era muy inexperto en el tema del baile asi que Levi lo tomo de la cintura el seria el que dirigiría el baile y el menor lo permitió, Levi escucho la musica y la letra escrita por su ahora compositor ..pero no se espero que Eren cantara esos pedazos de la letra,_

**empezamos de 00:00 hasta el 0:47 o aproxiado dependiendo del video que vean**

"Prefiero a los chicos altos, pero tú no eres alto, Pareces quisquilloso, si me preguntaran, diría que no eres mi tipo, cuando hablamos eres totalmente diferente, cuando sonries, tus ojos parecen los de un niño al ver las líneas de expresión cerca de ellos, por algún motivo me late fuerte el corazon"

_Levi lo miro , con cada ritmo de la musica, con cada palabra, Eren describia lo que sentia, lo que vivia y como se sentia al lado de el , dejo de bailar para solo escuchar esa cancion_

**2:39 epezamos**

"me enamore de ti ¿qué hago? pero si apenas acabamos de mirarnos , tristes sentimientos desbordan y comprimen mi corazón, asi es te quiero mucho, de una u otra forma, quizá ya no lo puedo detener, estos sentimientos que no debería tener, tienen todo mi cuerpo liviano como una pluma, toma mi mano , no la sueltes, mirarme a los ojos , abrázame, besame y acaricia mi pelo, has esto siempre"

"si pudiera pedir un solo deseo, me gustaría presionar el boton de reinicio, de nuestro encuentro , asi que Dios, llévame a este momento en que me enamore de este tonto, a cuando era puro por favor"

**instrumental piano**

**3:42**

"me enamore de ti ¿qué hago? pero si apenas acabamos de mirarnos , tristes sentimientos desbordan y comprimen mi corazón, asi es te quiero mucho, de una u otra forma, quizá ya no lo puedo detener, estos sentimientos que no debería tener, tienen todo mi cuerpo liviano como una pluma, toma mi mano , no la sueltes, mirarme a los ojos , abrázame, besame y acaricia mi pelo, has esto siempre"

**final**

_cuando termino la cancion y Eren dejo de cantar, Levi lo miro no habia duda que los celos que sentia eran mas muestra de su inseguridad, mas que nada, porque el niño que tenia tomando de la mano, a pesar de muchas cosas que ya hacian, era inocente , solo se limito a tomarlo del rostro y besarlo Eren correspondio rodeando el cuello de el con sus brazos, poniendo al mar de testigo de lo que sentia uno por el otro_

-¿le gusto?

-si, pero lo que no me gusto es que la canta Mikasa y cuando la escuche te hizo segunda

-jaja pero es que era el coro de emergencia jeje, y como le dije, esas palabras en la cancion son para usted, es lo que siento, no importa que las cante Mikasa o alguien mas

-gracias..

_Hawái fue la experiencia mas increible que Eren habia vivido en su vida, despues de 4 días en esa isla de en sueño y de regresar a casa, Eren estaba en la escuela, ya era hora de la salida y se había quedado de ver con Armir, caminaban para tomar el autobus_

-es increible que vivas con Levi-sensei, no lo sabia hasta que vi esa entrevista, jeje ya eres toda una celebridad super y hablando de eso que mal amigo eres no me dijiste que vivias con el

-pues porque, Levi-sensei me pidio que mejor no dijera nada (o mejor dicho, yo no queria que nadie se enterara) pero como todo el mundo lo sabe ya te puedo decir a ti jajaja

-si, viva_Armir lo mira molesto_crei que era tu amigo, malo_le hace un puchero de broma_

-jajaja lo siento lo siento_lo abraza por los hombros_ya se te invito a comer ahora que ya todo el mundo lo sabe pero muy pocos an entrado a la casa

-pues vamos,

_ya en casa de Eren , Armin entra deja su mochila en el perchero de la entrada y nota a Heichou_

-hola gatito_el gato le gruñe y sale corriendo_¡ay una pantera!

-jajajaja, es solo Heichou, mi gato, se que tiene mal genio, ven ven _Eren entra a la cocina y le sirve de comer, el gato lo saluda frotandose en la pierna de su dueño y ronroneando_¡Armin, ven!

-¿seguro que tu pantera no querra comerme?

-(no como porquerias, Eren me alimenta con lo mejor de lo mejor ) hiiiiiiiiiiiiissss

-ajajaja no, entra entra, el es asi

-¿y aun asi lo tienes de mascota?

-bueno es que, me gusta como es, lo quiero, y la verdad, no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo, dime loco pero, siento que me entiende muy bien ¿verdad gatito?

-...(odio que me digan gatito, ...pero si viene de ti no me molesta)_Heichou se sube al hombro de su dueño de un salto, y frota su cabeza con la mejilla de Eren_(es mas me caes bien, si fueras un gato, serias mi pareja)

-jejeje, ves lo lindo que es

-solo contigo, pero esta bien, las mascotas deben de querer a sus dueños, me alegra saber que Heichou te cuida, es un gato hermoso, su pelaje se ve muy suave, y se ve que es de una raza fina y elegante..

-(oouh~ este humano no es tan malo como pense...)_Heichou se baja del hombro de Eren y va con Armin para restregarse en su pierna_(anda toma mi pelo y comprobaras que lo que dices es verdad)

-vaya jajajaja, creo que le gustaron tus halagos jajaja

-jejeje, tienes razon, se ve que entiende muy bien_Armin se agacha para acariciar a Heichou_woow que lindo, es suave al contacto

-(te lo dije)

-bueno, jaja en lo que ustedes se terminan de entender_Eren se pone su mandil color militar y a Armir le da el azul_ven ayudame a cocinar

-bueno

_ambos se ponen a cocinar, mientras Heichou los veia de su lugar acostumbrado, el refrigerador, pensaron de inmediato en una sopa Ramen, se divertian hacia mucho que Eren no convivia con su amigo, en lo que Eren batia un merengue , Armin sin querer lo empujo y Eren se lleno de la mezcla_

-ay lo siento

-..Ar-min...

-este...¿si?

-ya veras _empiezan a jugar arrojandose el batido, solo se reian y jugaban , en eso Levi entro a la casa, escuchando aquel escandalo de ese par, casi entro a la cocina pero se detuvo a observar_

-jajajajaja no Eren noo jajaja

-si que si jajajaj tu empezaste ahora , vamos vamos prueba creo que le falta azucar jajaja_le empieza a poner merengue en las mejillas_ pruebalooo

.-jajajajajaja noo_Armir se deja caer en el suelo y Eren le hace cosquillas_no Eren no jajaja pieeedaaaad jajajajaja

-jajaja nuncaaaaa jajajajaja _luego Armin quedo arriba de el y tambien le siguio haciendo cosquillas_no mi punto sensible jajaja

-jajaja ahora tu pide piedad jajaja

-tch...(ay que niños tan idiotas y pensar que uno de esos es el mio)_Levi miraba pero no quiso intervenir, aunque se arrepentiria de eso_

-¡jamaaaaas! jajaja ya ya Armin la sopa jajajaja se va a quemaaar jajajaja

-no te salvaras jajaja _Armin dejo de hacerle cosquillas, aun estando arriba de Eren_ ay.._suspiro_Eren

-¿que?

-tu..bueno ¿no tienes una relacion con nadie?

-pues no se a que relacion te refieras jeje _aun tenia la sensacion de las cosquillas_jajajaja, es cierto yo no te e visto que le coqueteas a nadie jaja y muchas chicas van tras de ti_Eren un seguia en el suelo y Armin arriba de el_ no seas timido jaja

-bueno es que, ¿yo te agrado verdad?

- claro, eres mi mejor amigo

-si, un amigo, _Armin bajo la mirada triste_ a mi me gusta alguien

-¿de verdad?_Eren se sento en el suelo con Armin junto a el_que bien, jeje

-pero tengo miedo a su rechazo, si le digo algo quisa, ya no me quiera hablar despues

-bueno ya se lo perdera ella jaja, mientras entiendas tu que no puedes obligarla a sentir nada todo esta bien , si te rechaza no te apures jajaja te preparo un helado por si te sientes triste

-gracias, pero sabes, yo... yo...

-primero comamos y despues me cuentas yo ya tengo hambre_Eren esta por levantarse pero Armin lo sujeta de la manga de su saco del uniforme_¿Armin?.._se pone frente a el y no esperaba lo siguiente, Armin lo rodeo con sus brazos , directo a su cuello_oye, ¿estas bien?

-Eren...yo, yo , yo

-ya ya tranquilo, _le soba la cabeza_ vamos a comer mi mamá decia que las penas con ramen son buenas

-...es con pan _aun lo tenia abrazando_

-si pero tenemos ramen asi que a comer jajaj

-jeje...eso me gusta de ti, siempre, estas alegre a pesar de que muchas veces, hay días en que, te pones a sufrir, siempre sonries, Eren yo... yo_Armin se esta acercando a los labios de Eren, Levi esta por salir y enfrentar esta situacion, dispuesto a golpear a ese niño que se atrevia a propasarse pero , no espero que Eren le pusiera un dedo en la boca a Armin para detener el beso_

-sabes, entiendo lo que sientes, el amor aveces es extraño pero, yo no puedo corresponderte, si lo haces, tendre que alejarte y me agrada tu amistad, Armin me alaga lo que sientes pero no puedo

-¿por que no?_se aferra su cuello_ tu no tienes novia y y por lo que veo no me rechazas como esperaba, significa que, no te importa que yo sea hombre, ¡¿Por que no?!

-por que yo amo a alguien mas, por lo que veo me vas a entender_Eren lo separa y lo toma del rostro_ yo, no te rechazo porque no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo, yo amo a un hombre, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sienta por cualquiera, o que no me atraigan las mujeres,es que solo me atrae el desde que lo conozco, en todos los sentidos que poseo solo estan llenos de el, aunque no lo hubiera conocido y me hubieras confesado lo que sientes, lo siento, no te hubiera aceptado de la forma que tu quieres

-... te gusta Levi-sensei , ¿verdad?

-si, lo amo , llevamos meses de relacion, y me siento feliz,

-algo sospechaba pero, lo siento, si ya no quieres hablarme yo _se levanta y esta por correr pero Eren lo detiene_

-dejalo ya, como te dije , me agrada tu amistad, no quiero perderla, eres bueno Armin, la persona correcta lo notara

-...si..gracias

-vamos a comer _Eren le sonrie y lo conduce a la mesa _ voy a hacer una llamada_sale de la cocina esta por hacer una llamada por el telefono de la casa pero al mirar a la sala nota a alguien que conocia muy bien_ h-hola , llego temprano, voy a comer con Armin,y a llamar a Hanji-san mañana tengo otra entrevista pero olvide a que hora era_va al telefono _si quiere comer tambien le doy un plato de ramen pero _Eren levanta la bocina, Levi la vuelve a dejar abajo y lo abraza por la espalda_¿Levi-san?..(algo habra escuchado, lo se)

-solo, solo sigue como vas, y el día que no sientas nada por mi, dimelo de frente

-lo prometo, tambien usted digamelo si es que,

-jamas haría eso

-yo tampoco tendría que _le da la cara y le se dan un beso_pero lo felicito esta vez no fruncio el ceño_le toca la entreceja_Levi-san me tiene mas confianza y eso me hace feliz

-tsh no abuses de tu suerte al proximo juro que lo matare

_en Maria wall_

-señor _entra Petra a la oficina de Erwin_un hombre desea verlo no me dijo quien era

-...(Grisha, ese maldito)...lo recibire en la sala de juntas,...

-si señor, _Petra sale _

_En la casa de Eren , estan por despedir a Armir, pero suena su celular_

-diga

-Eren soy Erwin, antes de que cuelgues necesito que me escuches, es sobre de tu padre

-...¿eeh?...sobre mi padre, ¿que sabes tu?_Eren ignoro un momento todo lo que lo rodeaba, la noticia lo impacto_

-necesito verte en persona, ven con Levi si quieres no me incomoda,

-prefiero que vengas tu, queda con Levi-san tengo una visita _se queda helado un rato y le da el telefono a Levi_Erwin quiere vernos, quede con el por favor

-..¿estas bien?

-la verdad, no...

_Quedaron de verse en un café exclusivo, Erwin llego temprano y estaba esperando a la pareja, tenia un café y unas galletas en lo que esperaba y los vio llegar , Eren ya tenia una apariencia mas madura, pero seguia viendose como un niño curioso y atento, Levi seguia viendose de la misma manera fisica pero, de cierta manera mas feliz en sus facciones, hasta que lo volteo a ver a el _

-(todavia me odia no lo culpo)_alzo la mano para indicarles donde estaba, y ambos se sientan Levi se asegura que Eren no quede junto a Erwin_gracias por venir

-si vine es porque me intriga saber que es lo que le pasa a Eren y tambien para cuidarlo es todo, si lo puedo ayudar me intereza

-bien me alegra escuchar eso , ire al grano, Eren tu padre me vino a buscar en la mañana a Maria wall

-¿que por que?

-quiere verte a ti y a Jean , supuestamente para pedirles perdon

-¿perdon?..._Eren casi grita estaba sumamente enojado_si te vuelve a buscar dile que se vaya al infierno, sera mi padre pero no le debo nada,

-tranquilo_Erwin lo intenta calmar, sabia mejor que nadie que Eren tenia recentimiento hacia el_no ganas nada enojandote

-¿y como no quieres que me moleste? ese señor no se merece que siquiera lo mencione, no quiero verlo no quiero hablar con el y si algo valio nuestra amistad para ti dile que no me busque

-vale mucho la amistad que tuvimos y por lo mismo te digo que... lo escuches

-..¿eh?...¿por que?

-como te dije vino a verme , el parece que tiene un lio

-¡ja! por eso me esta buscando, como ya no puede solo ahora si nos busca ese aaarg

-tranquilo_Levi le da palmaditas en la espalda para el era todo un espectaculo ver a Eren enojado, parecia un perrito ladrando_quieto, no te alebrestes , termina de escuchar y luego ladras

-...ok.._Eren hace un puchero_¡oiga yo no ladro nada!

-si lo que digas_Levi se cruza de brazos y sonrie_

-ejem jum, _Erwin se aclara la voz_ como te decia Eren, debes de escucharlo al parecer, tiene un motivo para querer verlos,

-¿y que motivo es?

-tiene una...uff_se recarga en sus codos y pasa la mano por su cara_al parecer tiene una enfermedad terminal es la razon por la que los esta buscando..

_Eren solo hizo una cara sorprendida , primero fue como de terror, luego fue bajando a una mirada triste_

-¿de de que se enfermo?...

-al parecer es Cáncer pancreático, mas que nada, solo los esta buscando para despedirse

-...ya veo_Eren baja la cabeza los cabellos le cubren la mirada_de todos modos, yo ya lo daba por muerto hace muchos años así que, da igual_Levi y Erwin se sorprendieron ante esa respuesta el no era cruel con sus comentarios_que lo cuide con quien se haya ido , que muera en el lugar donde se fue, aqui, aqui ya no tiene familia, no tiene hijos, casa, ni esposa, ellos tambien ya murieron para el _Eren se levanta e intenta salir corriendo pero Levi le sostiene del antebrazo_

-ya basta de correr cada vez que no puedes solucionar algo, Eren, enfrenta las cosas como una vez me enfrentaste a mi, ¿recuerdas? me hiciste entender a la mala que te debo de dar un lugar, que no quiero que te vayas, has lo mismo con tu padre, enfrentalo

-no se de que hablen pero en algo si tiene razón Levi , Eren, debes de ver a Grisha , creeme que sera mas para bien que para mal.

-es diferente_se le corta la voz, las lagrimas querian salir pero el no lo permitia, desde hace años prometio que su padre no merecia ni una de sus lagrimas_yo me atrevi a hacer lo que hice con usted porque, yo , yo lo amo, hice muchas cosas por la misma razon, con mi padre, yo ya no siento mas que odio y rencor, se lo pido, dejeme ir, no hare una tonteria, lo esperare en el auto

-...ve anda_lo suelta y Eren se va_tch... tu_señala a Erwin_me cuentas lo que sabes ahora mismo

-pues no hay mucho que contar_toma una galleta y comienza a comer_

-dejate de juegos bastardo y cuentame

-ay mira_lo mira molesto_ te estoy diciendo la verdad, resumen, Grisha era un padre ejemplar sus hijos lo amaban , tu sabras Carla tambien shalalala chalala todo era felicidad, al morir Carla a todos nos afecto de una manera o de otra, Grisha, con el perdon de su dolor, se volvio, loco, cambio totalmente, ignoraba a sus hijos, sus responsabilidades, no era lo que fue, despues un día no volvio lo bueno de todo esto es que Jean era mayor de edad, ya con su carrera y se hizo cargo de Eren y no quedo a su suerte, pero a Eren siempre le afecto no ver a su padre, si pudiste notar, aun le duele,

-si lo note, si algo se de Eren es que no lanza comentarios así de hirientes, aun el día que se molesto conmigo solo me enfrento me dijo que me odiaba, pero, esta vez es diferente, hablamos de un odio acumulado por años,

-te dire que, no te odia aunque te lo diga, si te odiara no estuviera contigo. y en cuanto a su padre, no creo que sea odio, Eren no es así, creo que mas bien es solo rencor, es todo.

-hmp, ¿reconoces que si no me odia me ama?, bien por ti, por aceptarlo

-solo dije lo obvio, no es que lo acepte,

-bueno, _Levi toma la cuenta de Erwin saca dinero en efectivo y lo pone en la mesa_yo invito_se levanta de su asiento y comienza a irse una pregunta que hizo Erwin lo detuvo_

-¿que piensas hacer?

-pues, ahora, consolarlo entender su punto de vista, lo correcto es que vea a su padre, lo entendera de una u otra forma , si hablo con el , sedera, pero te agradezco la informacion

-¿te oyes muy seguro?

-es porque a diferencia de ti, yo conozco a Eren de una forma mas, intima_rie de lado y se va, dejando a Erwin en la mesa, Levi se ve que saluda con la mano a alguien, detras del rubio_ y ademas recuerda que es mi "petite amie"..._se retira del restaurante_

-¿su que..?..._Erwin sintio una voz detras de el y se quedo helado al escucharla_

-"petite amie" frances, la forma formal de llamarle a un enamorado, literal "mi novio" espero haber disuelto tu duda

_Erwin dio la vuelta y miro a Mike detras de el, se sorprendio al principio pero volvio a retomar el control regresando a la posicion en la que estaba_

-si gracias,_le contesto educado no queria hacer una escena en publico_

-jaja, no esperaba encontrarlos aqui_Mike se sento con mucha naturalidad al lado del rubio_¿dime de que hablaron?

-eso no es tu asunto

-me enterare de todas formas, mejor dimelo, Eren me tiene mucha confianza y si le pregunto de seguro me dira, pero prefiero que me lo digas tú,

-prefiero que le preguntes a Eren, con permiso_se intenta levantar pero Mike lo sostiene de la mano, Erwin se queda inmovil_¿que haces?

-nada solo te detuve , no te pongas nervioso

-no son nervios, no me toques sin permiso solamente

-oh vamos Erwin, hablas como si el hecho de tocarnos fuera algo nuevo, antes de adolescentes pues, nos tocabamos no solo las manos_Erwin lo miro molesto y con ligero rubor_

-ya callate tu lo dijiste de adolescentes, y yo era uno muy estupido, creyendo lo que un idiota me prometio pero cuando por fin admiti lo que sentia me entregue por completo y despues se fue como un cobarde al extranjero , si nos tocamos pero solo fue una vez,_se va del restaurante muy molesto_(estupido, maldito infeliz)_se dirige al estacionamiento_

_mientras Eren espera tambien ahí, con la cabeza baja, jugando con el videojuego que Hanji le habia dado, escucho la puerta abrirse y Levi entro se sento y se puso en cinturon, Eren sonrie interiormente, le daba gusto que Levi hicieras las cosas bien, y que se ahorrara tener que llamarle la atencion_

-vamonos

-si..

_Levi encendio el auto, cruzo por un pasillo de un solo sentido pero no se esperaba lo siguiente_

-¡ya deja de seguirme!

-no te sigo solo que casualmente estacione en el mismo lugar que tu Erwin no me grites

-¡pues ve por otro camino!_Erwin estaba cruzando donde circulan los autos, no se fijo y .._

-¡Erwin!_Mike grita pero_

-¡Levi-san frene , freene!_Eren se tapa la mirada a ver a Erwin en el camino_

-¡estupido!_Levi frena en seco pero muy tarde golpeo a Erwin con su auto_

-¡lo matoooo!_Eren se intenta quitar el cinturon de seguridad pero de los nervios no puede_

-bueno, ... guardemos un minuto de silencio..._Levi miro a Eren muy quitado de la pena_

-¡no lo diga ni de broma!_Eren se logra quitar el cinturon de seguridad y va a ver como esta Erwin, esta tumbado en el suelo boca abajo_¡ay no, se murio, noooo,! ¡Erwin contestame no me hagas esto!_lo sacude un poco, Levi llega despues solo a mirar_

-¡no Eren espera!_Mike llega y quita a Eren_no lo empeores, no lo muevas, ¿Erwin? respondeme

-aay..._Erwin se movio un poco _ te voy a demandar Levi ...lo hiciste apropósito...

-¿me crees capaz de dejarte con vida? fue un accidente ...si lo hubiera hecho apropósito estarias muerto

-buen punto..aaay_Erwin se sostiene las costillas_dolor...

-Erwin, ¿estas bien no te lasimo?_Eren se veia bastante preocupado_si quieres llamo a una ambulancia,

-no, estoy bien solo un poco maltratado, iban a poca velocidad, no paso aay.. nada (esta preocupado..ya veo)_a Erwin le agrado pensar eso y Eren lo demostraba_

-descuida Eren yo me hago cargo de el _Mike le sonrie a Eren_ se ve que deben de ir a otro lado

-no pero , si puedo ayudar en algo_Levi toma del brazo a Eren y se lo lleva a rastras celos en potencia no se puede negar_¡oiga!

-ya escuchaste esta bien eso te pasa por no fijarte cuando cruzas, ¡aprende idiota! si te vuelvo a ver acelero en vez de frenar _Levi mete a Eren en el asiento del copiloto y lo amarra con el cinturon de seguridad_

-¡Levi-san quiteme esto!

-despues_Levi enciende de nuevo su auto y avanza esquivando a Erwin que aun esta en el suelo_

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah salvenmeeeeee!...¡Erwin despues te hablo para saber si estas bieeeeen!..¡ve al hospital donde trabajaba mi hermano di que vas de parte mia y te van a atender enseguida!

-¡ya no le hables a los muertos!

-¡el no esta muerto, pero casi lo logra , es su culpaaaaaaaaa!_El auto de ese par se va, dejando a ambos rubios sorprendidos_

-...¿siempre...son así?..._Mike mira a Erwin anonadado_

-si, yo aun me pregunto ¿que es lo que le vio Eren..?

-jejeje, bueno el amor es complicado aveces, Eren es muy paciente con el jeje, pero jamas los habia visto discutir jaja dicen que las peleas entre los amantes aveces rompen la monotonia.

-o las separan, lo bueno es que ni siquiera tuvimos una discusion, te largaste antes de eso...

-...yo me arrepiento de eso y mas_Mike baja la mirada,_ pero , te juro que tengo una explicacion para todo, solo que por primera vez, creo que al fin , .. jaja le puedo dar las gracias a Levi

-¿y por que?

-porque no puedes escapar de mi _Mike toma Erwin entre sus brazos, lo abraza, lo pone de pie y lo ayuda a caminar como una muleta_ya oiste a Eren vamos al hospital

-...esta bien_ambos caminaron al auto de Mike,el deportivo rojo_

_mientras ellos se dirigen al hospital Eren se intenta safar de donde Levi lo amarro_

-aaah no lo puedo quitar

-es un nudo de marinero, así que no te podras librar facil

-crei que ya habiamos superado lo de los celos .._Eren lo mira molesto_

-el es un violador en potencia, no confio en dejarte mas de 5 minutos con el

-aah ya madure, ...

-soy maduro, lo que pasa es que tu tienes la culpa,

-si todo yo todo yo algun dia de estos _a Eren por el susto y el coraje se lo olvido lo que le estaba pasando y solo baja la cabeza triste y se abraza a si mismo_

-¿que tienes?

-es que, lo que me dijo de mi padre, no se que hacer , no quiero verlo, se que, suena inmaduro de mi parte pero, ..si Erwin intento hacerme daño, creame que me cuesta trabajo guardarle algun tipo de rencor, simplemente no puedo, son años de conocerlo y siempre me apoyo de una manera o de otra, Mike me dijo que, aveces los impulsos eran traicioneros quizá lo que me quiso decir es que, Erwin cometio un error solamente, pero que sus intenciones no eran malas del todo, quien sabe, me siento capaz de perdonarlo y seguir con esa amistad, por todo el cariño que le tenia de pequeño, pero con mi padre, ¿que recuerdo puedo tener de mi padre?... solo sentir ausencia y dolor

-se que, es dificil, pero tienes que afrontarlo_Levi estaciona cerca de un centro comercial y le quita a Eren el cinturon dejandolo libre_habla con el dejale en claro todo

-no puedo, es como si , quisieran que nadara pero no se como hacerlo pero tengo que cruzar un inmenso mar, tengo miedo, no se quien es, que intenciones tenga no quiero hacerlo solo, Jean siempre me dijo que el no podia sustituir a mis padres, pero, me cuido muy bien como mi hermano, así que realmente no lo vi como una figura paterna, tengo dudas, ¿por que nos dejo?...¿por que ahora que ya no lo necesito?_se cubre el rostro intentado no llorar_no se que hare teniendolo enfrente,

_Eren sintio un abrazo protector, era Levi que lo envolvio en sus brazos_

-no estas solo, tienes a tu hermano entre los dos podran hablar con el, igual que tú mi padre no estuvo conmigo, pero te dire algo, nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas, no te hago un bien diciendote que lo dejes a su suerte, que no sanes tus dudas, veo que sufres y yo sufro igual porque esta vez, quien tiene la solucion eres tu...y no puedo hacer nada

-...si..._Eren correspondio el abrazo _gracias, por todo, ... quiero que este conmigo cuando hable con el , Jean es mi hermano pero, usted me da mucha fuerza para todo, no me deje solo

-..no lo hare_ambos se miran a la cara y se dan un beso breve_no te dejare solo,

-gracias _Eren recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Levi y suena el celular del menor y contesta aun con la cabeza recargada en Levi_diga...Jean..hola...si yo ya estoy enterado, no me e comunicado con el, no se donde esta, ¿contigo si? ...

_del lado de Jean_

-dejo una nota con la vecina, tengo su numero telefonico , Eren yo no me siento capaz de hablar con el , se que tiene una enfermedad terminal le ofreci ayuda medica pero, la verdad, no quiero hablar con el, tengo mucho que decirle y temo de mis acciones

-te entiendo..pero , sabes, yo si quiero hablar con el .

-¿D-de verdad?...

-yo, bueno, _suspira_tengo que, bueno aun no se bien que decirle, primero lo tengo que escuchar a el

-...me sorprendes, es verdad que, estas madurando, en cambio yo, te dire que lo perdone hace muchos años , pero considero que ninguna razon es excusa para abandonar a una familia, no lo dejare solo si necesita ayuda pero, no pienso en sanar una relacion que el rompio, lo siento Eren

-no, te comprendo , es mi lucha, pero, la verdad es que Levi-san y Erwin me dieron ese consejo, quiero hacerles caso,

-eso es madurez escuchar a los demas, bueno tengo una operacion me tengo que ir cuidate mucho

-si, tú tambien

-y Eren ... siempre a sido un orgullo que ser tu hermano, te quiero

-...yo tambien _a Eren se le salieron las lagrimas_yo tambien..._Jean colgo., estaba llorando durante muchos años se reservo ese lujo de llorar, solo el conocia lo mucho que Eren realmente habia sufrido, una verdad que tambien saldria a la luz_

_Levi tomo a Eren estre sus brazos dejandolo sacar todas las lagrimas que no libero hacia un buen rato, le acaricio la mejilla_

-vamos a casa

-si... vamonos...

_mientras Grisha estaba en un café internet buscando una informacion_

-..."famoso cantante, bla bla... compositor joven... viven en...residenciales...la direccion es.."..perfecto .. ya los encontre

* * *

**EXtra 3:_si no eres tu ,¿entonces quien?**

__Armin, estaba un poco decepcionado, se habia llenado de valor para confesar lo que sentia, pero fue rechazado, cuando llego a su casa, su abuelo lo noto triste__

_-¿hijo que tienes?_pregunto su abuelo , que estaba sentado en la sala__

_-¿eh?, no nada, jeje, es solo que, estoy cansado, es todo abuelo_

_-oh, bueno, ¿te divertiste con tu amigo Eren?_

_-si,..._bajo la mirada triste__

_-es un buen muchacho, la otra vez que me acompaño al hospital, hablo con las enfermeras del lugar y ahora me tratan muy bien cuando voy, les dijo que yo era su abuelo, para que no me atendieran mal jajaja que muchacho_

_-ejejeje, si lo se, gracias a eso no te hacen esperar tanto cuando, te toca consulta, se podria decir que uso sus influencias jajaja_

_-jaja, y no solo eso, le dare las gracias la proxima vez, y me tengo que ir, _

_-¿a donde vas?..._

_-al hospital, tengo cita_

_-oh es verdad, yo te acompaño_

__Armin corrio a su habitacion, se quito el uniforme escolar y se puso una camiseta blanca con un abrigo azul cielo que le llegaba por debajo de la cadera y una bufanda de color crema, corrio de nuevo a la planta baja donde lo esperaba su abuelo, lo tomo del brazo y salieron al hospital, una vez ahi, su abuelo hablo muy familiarizado con el personal, que le preguntaban por Eren, armin noto que, ese joven era muy popular ahi aunque realmente no conocia muy bien el motivo__

_-...(¿por que todos conocen a Eren aqui?...)_

_-Armin, hijo esperame aqui en lo que entro a consulta..._

_-¿ah? si aqui espero.._miro el lugar, era todo blanco, parecia el cielo de tan iluminado que estaba, sabia que su abuelo se tardaria y camino por el lugar, y sintio algo que era familiar para el_(ay...otra vez , esa sensacion de que me miran...)_

__del otro lado del lugar, un hombre de bata blanca, se deleitaba con lo que miraba, el no lo sabia, pero, ese joven rubio no era lo que el imaginaba, es mas ni siquiera sabia que...__

_-¿es ella?...oh si es, se ve tan linda de color azul..._ese hombre era Jean que hacia un par de dias, habia tomado 2 turnos en el lugar donde trabajaba antes, era mas que nada por compromiso, ya que ese hospital fue su primer lugar de trabajo, lo cual agradecio, ya que, gracias a eso, pudo ver a la jovencita(? mas linda que habia visto en su vida, su otro trabajo fuera de la ciudad de por si ya lo tenia muy ocupado, pero se tomaba esas molestias, ya que solo mirar a la(? joven lo tranquilizaba_vaya, ...pero me pregunto ¿que edad tendra?...se ve muy joven_

_-Doctor_

_-¿ah?... _volteo a ver a una enfermera__

_-el señor Arlert esta esperandolo,_

_-si voy enseguida..._

__despues de la consulta, con el abuelo Arlert, Jean le tenia peculiares noticias__

_-necesito hablar con un familiar suyo, señor Arlert.._

_-¿son malas noticias?_

_-no al contrario, _

_-que bueno, me asuste jajaja_

_-ajaja, lo siento, no era mi intencion_

_-su hermano, al igual que usted, son muy buenas personas_

_-no es nada, lo hacemos con gusto, aunque no lo conozco bien, los amigos de Eren, son tambien los mios, pero necesito que este alguien presente para tomar las siguientes notas de su dieta, usted sabe que con la edad, el cuerpo necesita de mas nutrientes, haremos algunos cambios._

_-oh esta bien, esta en la sala de espera es Armin_

_-muy bien_Jean presiona un interlocutor que tenia en su escritorio_señorita necesito al familiar del paciente Arlert_

_-en seguida Doctor_

__fue ahi donde, Jean se quedo con la boca abierta, esa jovencita, de la que se habia enamorado con tan solo verla, estaba entrando por esa puerta a su consultorio,__

_-este, permiso.._armin, hablo timidamente, para Jean, esa voz era dulce aunque un poco gruesa para ser de una chica, pero igual de encantadora__

_-oh em, pasa pasa, _se puso un poco nervioso__

_-¿pasa algo malo con mi abuelo?_

_-no no al contrario, todo bien, jeje solo necesito, darte algunas recomendaciones en cuanto a su dieta_

_-entiendo, hare lo que me diga doctor am,.._Armin sonrio y cerro los ojos moviendo la cabeza un poco de lado, cautivando al que lo miraba__

_-oh...me llamo Jean, (Dios es tan linda...)_

_-bueno en lo que te dicen eso, me voy tengo que ir al baño_

_-abuelo , tu tambien tienes que estar presente_

_-te espero en el auto..._su abuelo se va__

_-¡abu- abuelo!...ay..._suspira_ jajaja , siempre me hace lo mismo..._

_-ajaja, bueno se ve que tiene muchas energias a pesar de su edad_

_-si jejeje,_

_-¿tienes donde anotar?..._

_-em nu,_

_-oh . en ese caso.._Jean saca de su escritorio una pluma y una libreta pequeña_ten, _

_-gracias_Armin estiro una de las manos para tomar los objetos que le ofrecian , pero, al momento de tomarlos, sujeto otra cosa, era la mano de Jean, de inmediato lo solto , dejando caer la libreta y boligrafo_...lo, lo siento , perdon_se apresuro a recogerlos, habian caido al suelo, fue ahi donde se dio cuenta, que su corazon le latia rapido_(ay...mi pecho, me, me duele)_

_-no. no descuida, soy un torpe_Jean, tambien se agacho para alzar las cosas, y una vez mas sus manos se juntaron al tratar de tomar ambos el boligrafo., causando una atmosfera tierna, y unos corazones latiendo rapido_este..._Jean se puso rojo, al mirar esos ojos azules_...(es, tan...hermosa)_

_-yo, lo siento..._iba a retirar su mano, pero Jean lo sujeto fuerte_¿do-doctor?..._

_-lo siento, diras y pensaras mal de mi, pero hace mucho que te observo, cuando llegas a este hospital, pense que eras paciente pero, jamas me imagine que, aquel hombre, fuera tu abuelo, me alegra, porque el es el motivo, de que te pueda ver_Armin lo miraba atonito, y con las mejillas rosadas_yo, quisiera que, me des una oportunidad de, que, pues , salgas comigo...por favor señorita..._

__Armin, sintio que lo golpearon con un martillo marca Thor, su atmosfera romantica se rompio cuando le dijo "señorita"__

_-este.((aaaaah me confundio con una niña, esto no podria ser peor..)..doc-doctor yo, no se si sabra que yo soy.._

_-no importa lo que seas, se que este sentimiento es sincero, jamas lo habia sentido._

_-le agradesco pero, en serio, se que se arrepentira, despues de que le diga esto..._

_-por favor no me evadas,..._tomo a Armin de la mano_se que , paresco un acosador y que_

_-no no es eso, creame que es la primera vez que me dicen algo tan lindo pero...es que yo soy...soy..._le evita la mirada mirando a un punto perdido, agacho la cabeza y casi en susurro dijo al fin.._yo soy, un chico, lamento si me confundio, pero...pero, soy hombre.._

__Jean se quedo con la boca abierta, sorprendido y avergonzado__

_-(aaaaaaaaaaaaah ¡¿que queee?!)...oh... este_no lo solto de la mano, algo en su interior no se lo permitia..._yo...yo . bueno..._

_-lamento todo esto_Armin se levanto e intento salir del consultorio, pero es detenido por el agarre de Jean a su antebrazo_..._

_-aun no te doy las recomendaciones , para la salud de tu abuelo..._

_-oh...cierto..._armin agacho la cabeza y no se movio de su lugar__

__paso un rato Jean anotaba cosas en una hoja de papel, al final se la entrego a Armin, y le dijo con una voz dulce__

_-eso es todo, si sigues al pie de la letra las indicaciones, todo ira bien y por cierto... la cita es el.. em..a las...7:30 pm, espero que, todo salga bien, y lamento mucho la primera impresion..._

_-no descuide..._armin giro su cuerpo hacia Jean aun con la mirada baja, no queria mirarlo por la verguenza.._lamento, no ser lo que usted creyó..._

_-...yo.._no termino su oracion, Armin salio corriendo del lugar, se refugio en el baño de varones antes de ir con su abuelo, se sentia pésimo y mal de muchas maneras...__

_-ay ¿por que no naci como chica?...todo seria mas facil..._estaba por guardar la hoja que recibio de Jean y noto un corazon dibujado en la esquina de la hoja. ¿que demonios hacia un corazon en las recomendaciones medicas de su abuelo?...asi que abrio la hoja de papel que estaba doblada y noto algo escrito, muy peculiar__

_"Hola, no recuerdo si me presente pero..me llamo Jean... como dije "no importa lo que seas" por mi parte me gustaria arriesgarme a conocerte mas, la verdad, no puedo negar nada, me hare responsable de mi declaracion, ojala y me correspondieras, te dije la hora de la cita, la direccion del lugar, esta en la esquina, te recomiendo que mejor, no le muestres esto a tu abuelo..."_

__Armin identifico el lugar, era un restaurante costoso, lo que causo rubor en sus mejillas...no se creia lo que le estaba pasando...__

_-es como me dijo Eren.._

_"eres bueno Armin, la persona correcta lo notara"_

_-...¿sera ...el, esa persona?..._Armin abrazo ese pedazo de papel, le latia el corazon muy rapido, y se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios ,_se que es el, algo me lo dice...Jean...te quiero conocer_

* * *

**_Agradecimientos a: _**

**_Neko-Love 12: _**_jajajaja, es que la curiosidad Owo mato a Eren ajajaja, ._. jajaja waaa espero que te gustara el jeanxarmin :3 gracias por tu comentario.  
**Yuki Yume: **paciencia mi querida Yuki-san jejeje :3 te prometo que las cosas seran diferentes, XDDD, ya trabaje en eso :o wiiiiiii, gracias y ya somos 2 jajaja yo quiero un concierto privado, XD de ellos dos jejejejeje . gracias por tu comentario.  
**Karen Grimm lml: **jajajaja OuO les prometo que Eren ya no sufrira tanto XDD, ajajajjaja , gracias por comentar_

**_joeri-izamune: (Por comentar el capitulo 4): _**_jajajaja te aseguro que pense en un final xD con lo que pensaste, pero , lo retire *o*U seria muy cruel jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario,  
** .Akatsuki : **jejejejeje xD, pobre Eren OnO lo se sufrira, pero no por mucho xDD gracias por tu comentario :3, te lo agradesco de corazon  
_

**_S. -chan: _**_jajajajajajaja gracias senpai :3 jajaja me alegra mucho que te gustara *-* mi querer un gatito como Heichou jajaja , gracias por tu comentario,  
_

**_Jev : _**_*-* gracias por esperar, y gracias por tu comentario :3 _

* * *

_**Gracias a cada una de ustedes :3 se los agradesco , espero que les gustara este capitulo, y hasta luego bye bye by **  
_


End file.
